Adelle
by xiao-lanlan
Summary: Her mother was never there to care for her and nurture her as mother's do. She grew up in neglect with a mother who screamed at cats and fed her junk. Now she's a mother and she wants to be different but how can she be different when her daughter is gone?
1. Adelle

Adelle

by Aimie

Chapter One: "Adelle"

She was stolen. Someone took her away from me. I didn't...I didn't know...I still to this day don't know how or why anyone would take such an angel away. Why anyone would want to cause me such pain.

I can't think of one--maybe there is one person. But, I doubt it was her. I doubt that she would take someone so precious to me away.

It wasn't her. It couldn't have been.

My baby was taken and there was absolutley nothing I could do about it. I was alseep, she was asleep and when I awoke she was gone.

My husband couldn't beleive it. I couldn't beleive it. We spent time and a lot of money hiring detectives to find her. They interogatted everyone and now she's gone. My baby is gone.

It's been 15 years and she's still gone.

My beautiful daughter. I remember her features. To every birthmark and to her color of eyes. It was unfair to have her snatched away like that.

My husband was very much attached to her. He spent every moment of his life with her, he sometimes even neglected me for our baby. She was our life. The reason for our existance.

Her eyes were the color of the ocean. Her hair was the color of chocolate. And her smile was one that would brighten an entire room. I loved her very much.

My daughters name was Jolie. But she wouldn't know that. She was barley 4 months old.

--

NORMAL POV--

Sam sat on Carly's couch watching some TV. Freddie was at work while Sam always went over Carly's house. Sam would sit next to Carly and talk. They would talk about everything and today was no exception.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I have someone I'd like you to meet" Carly smiled and let in a teenage girl. "This is Adelle"

Sam's eyes brightened and she smiled extending her hand. "I'm Sam."

Adelle took Sam's hand and smiled. "Adelle."

"She's my cousin" Carly said. The young girl tossed her brown hair to the side. "Her father died."

"Really? I'm so sorry." said Sam sympathetically.

"It's okay." she watched Adelle shed a small tear.

"Her mother died when she was very young." Carly smiled. "She'll be living with me from now on."

Carly wasn't married. Carly claimed she didn't want to get married, it was to painful.

"Where do I leave my things, Aunt Carly?" Adelle asked.

"Bernard will take your things upstairs, just go to your room."

"Alright" the girl bounced up the stairs and disapeared into her room.

"Aunt Carly?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, she calls me that out of habit" Carly smiled. "Isn't she a sweet girl?"

Sam diverted her eyes to the floor. "How old is she?"

"15"

"Yeah, she is a sweet girl." Sam smiled sadly. Adelle was a beautiful girl. Her skin was like milk and honey, her eyes were the most beautiful color of blue--like a cobalt-- and her hair was very shiny. There was no doubt that she was the most beautiful person any of them had seen.

Adelle, was not very tall though. It was apparent that she hadn't hit a growth spurt yet, but she was formed well in all the right places and was very kind.

"She has a heart of gold." Carly said. "The nicest person you will ever know. I love her like a daughter..."

Sam's eyes began to tear up. "Daughter?"

"Oh, Sam" Carly hugged her. "I'm so sorry."

Daughter. It was too hard to bear.

--

A/N: This had to be short it's the first chapter. But I like this idea. So please review! I looove reviews! I'm so stubborn, this is being written on my computer and I absolutley hate writing on my computer, I like laptops better, I'm getting my new one soon. So yeah...

Hope you all enjoyed this!

Aimie 


	2. My Immortal

A/N: shamizzledizzle-OMG I LOVE U!! Shamel finally got a pen name!!If you guys don't know it yet she is my bestest friend ever!!LOVE YOU SHAMEL!! SSHHHH AAAMMIZZLEE! SNazzyyyyy!

Adelle by Aimie

Chapter 2: "My Immortal"

ADELLE'S POV--

I know Aunt Carly lied to me. She can't possibly be my cousin because she looks nothing like me. My father was ovbiously not my father eventhough I loved him as if he were. Carlos Shay was Daniel Shay's brother. Daniel Shay is Aunt Carly's father.

I never had a mother. I never had a father so I guess you could say I'm an orphan. The closest thing I've had to a mother was Aunt Carly and the closest thing I've had to a father was Carlos Shay. I called him Dad.

I lived 15 years of my life thinking that he was in fact my father. 15 years of complete ignorance. When Dad died he told me the truth. He told me he didn't know my mother and that he wasn't my father. But he thought that my father was a great man.

-  
FLASHBACK--

"Adelle" he started. Carlos Shay coughed a bit and tried to get up from the bed.

"Dad," she cried. "Lay down"

"Don't call me that" he said groggily. "I'm not your father."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"I never knew your mother. I knew your father..but..."

Adelle looked at him with tears streaking down her face. "What's his name?"

"I...can't say I remember, but he was a great man." he said closing his eyes.

"Dad, why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Carly brought you to live with me when you were very young. Too young in fact--you couldn't have even known who your parents were." he said coughing.

"What?" she cried. "You lied to me?"

"I had to. Carly knew I had no children and that I alone. So she was nice enough to do this for me." he said.

"Oh...you knew my father?"

"Of course, who doesn't know him?" he coughed again. "His name was--"

And he died. It didn't take much for Carlos Shay to pass on. His eyes were wide open.

--

So as you can see, Carlos wanted to tell me. Carlos wanted me to know the truth. And yet here I lay, alone in my new bedroom. It's pink--a color I have never been fond of. It has frills and ponies painted on the wall--a trademark of my time in this bedroom before. It is a postcard of my childhood. The one I never knew I had. I never had much of a childhood because I was always moved around from place to place.

I never had any friends because of this reason. No one ever calls me. No one ever talks to me. Everyone just hates me.

When I was young, I took eitquette classes with a bunch of snobby rich kids. It helped I must say because now I eat properly and people think that I am innocent girl.

They label me as innocence and that tears them apart. I've had people come up to me and tell me I have the face of an angel but I doubt it. Can't they see the tears I have cried? The pain in my heart? The wish for a prefect life and family?

I am not perfect--no one is. I can't stand it when people call me that...when they call me innocence. I can't stand it, because I am not innocent! I am just a ball of fire that is always put out when in precense of nice people.

That's the way I grew up. Why can't people see me as me? Why must they label me?

But in the words of Hemmingway, I beleive, Patience is a Virtue.

All the things I want and need will come in time. In time. I hate time. I hate the politeness that excels from me. I hate it all. I especially hate the family I thought I knew because of all the lies.

I bet Aunt Carly doesn't know that I know about Carlos. I am not about to give up, not when I'm so close.

--

NORMAL POV--

"Morning Aunt Carly!" said Adelle walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Adelle" she smiles. "Sam is here, why don't you go and make conversation while I make breakfast?"

"Sure!" Adelle bounced into the living room and sat next to Sam.

"Hey, Adelle" she smiled.

"Good morning, Mrs--?"

"Benson." Sam said smiling.

"Yes..that" Adelle laughed. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm good." Sam said.

"Cool, so--"

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?" asked Sam slouching a bit.

"Well--" Adelle noticed the bad posture. "Mrs.Benson?"

"Yes?"

"You'll never get respect if your back's not erect!" she said laughing.

"What?" Sam laughed. Wasn't that something Mrs.Benson, Freddie's mom, used to say?

"I had an etiquette teacher, ironically named Mrs.Benson, who used to tell me that all the time" she smiled.

"Why?" Adelle tried sitting up straight.

"Because I would always slouch. It was sort of my thing you know?"

"I see." Sam smiled.

"I also chew really loudly and eat ham when Aunt Carly's not looking. Don't tell her" laughed Adelle.

"You eat ham?" Sam asked.

"Of course! It's really good. But Aunt Carly says that it makes you fat and gives you wrinkles. I don't think so though." Adelle smiled a perfect 100 Watt smile.

"Ham does NOT give you wrinkles!" laughed Sam. "I've eaten ham all my life!"

"When I was younger I was really crazy, not even funny, and that's when Aunt Carly decided I should take etiquette lessons. They sucked and the girls there were...s--Oh, I can't say it Aunt Carly says it's un ladylike" she shrugged.

"Unladylike? Go ahead, say it, I don't mind." Sam laughed.

"Skunkbags--Oh!" Adelle covered her mouth with her hand and started laughing.

"Didn't that feel good?"

"It felt great!" Adelle exclaimed. "Don't tell her though-"

"Wouldn't dream of it kid" she smiled. Sam stared at Adelle. This is exactly how old Jolie would have been.

"Wha--what?" Adelle asked.

"It's just that..you remind me of someone"

"People always say that..it gets annoying." Adelle said. "Oh, you remind me of a cousin, aunt, sister, daug--"

"Daughter? Yes, that's who you remind me of..."

"You have a daughter? How old is she?"

"Would have been 15." Sam whispered.

"Would have been?" Adelle asked.

"She was taken. Stolen." Sam felt the tears in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"She would have looked like you too, Adelle." Sam smiled sadly wiping a tear away. " But--"

"If it helps, I think that one day you might find her..."

"We tried Adelle. My husband and I tried so hard, for years." Sam said. "I think we might have just given up..."

"I'll help you!" smiled Adelle. "I turned 15 just 3 months ago."

"What?"

"I was born March 5th" she smiled. "It's funny really,"

"So was she." Sam said.

"What?"

"My daughter. March 5th" Sam looked down.

"Really? What a nutty coincidence" Adelle looked around. "What's your husbands name?"

"Freddie Benson" Sam said smiling. "He's comming to have breakfast with us. He didn't have to work today, he just had to go to the bank early."

"Ah"

"Yeah. After they kidnapped Jolie--that was her name--he threw himself in a deep depression. He loved her more than myself, I would think." Sam said sadly.

"Oh."

"Yeah. He wouldn't eat or sleep until he found her. He still hasn't. I...can't give up hope though, I know I said that we might have given up but...a mother can't lose hope that one day I'll find her."

"That's the spirit Mrs.Benson, hope is the last thing you can lose." Adelle smiled and got up. The doorbell rang, Adelle ran to open the door.

"You must be Mr.Benson" she smiled. Freddie took a moment to stare a such a beautiful girl and said:

"Yes. And this lovely lady is...?"

"Adelle" she extended her hand. He took it.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl." she blushed.

"Thank you Mr.Benson" she said.

Freddie didn't know what it was about Adelle that made him feel close to her. He didn't know why buthe suddenly felt a rush of joy overwhelm him. Maybe it was her beautiful features that caught his attention but--he felt a sense of closeness. Like an attachment. So did Sam.

"You're welcome!" he smiled. "I see you've met my wife, Sam."

"Yes, she's extremely nice." Adelle said.

He looked over at Sam who smiled at him. "Yeah, she is"

Adelle smiled brightly and ran into the kitchen. Sam and Freddie followed. For some reason she felt like being herself around these two strangers that had just come into her life.

"Hey, Aunt Carls, what's cookin'?" she asked leaning on one of the chairs.

"Adelle!" Carly exclaimed drying her hands with a rag. "Don't talk like that!"

"Why not?"

"Yeah," said Sam crossing her arms over her chest. "Why not?"

"Because it's not lady like to say something like that!" said Carly.

"Oh, please Carly, you sound like my mother" said Freddie. "And you DON'T want to..."

Adelle smiled. Where they sticking up for her?

"Let her be a teenager." said Sam. "She needs some freedom"

Carly felt defeated. "Fine, Adelle, if you MUST know I'm making waffles."

Adelle clapped. "I love waffles!"

"But! You're not getting any! The waffles are for the guests." said Carly.

"Why?"

"Waffles are full of fat and calories, instead why don't you eat an apple?" she questioned.

Sam and Freddie exchanged confused and bewildered expressions. "Look, Carly, I know that--"

"Will you two just shut up!?" exclaimed Carly. "I think I know what's best for her!"

"But, Carly--"

"You don't know how to raise a child because yours is gone!" screamed Carly. Sam's eyes began to fill up with tears.

"Carly--" said Freddie beginning to hug Sam.

"Aunt Carly, you're acting really weird today" scowled Adelle.

"It's true! Yours is gone! So why don't you just give up! You're not going to find her!" screamed Carly.

"How can you say that?" said Sam through gritted teeth. "You've always told me that I might--"

"Well maybe she's just gone, alright? Maybe she's half way across the unive--"

"ENOUGH!" screamed Adelle. They had never heard her scream. Tears were streaming down her pretty face. "That's...enough!"

"But!"

"Enough Aunt Carly! Can't you see you're hurting her?" asked Adelle.

Freddie looked over at Adelle's face and couldn't bear crying himself. Her tears made him want to cry. Her pain made him feel the same pain. The same could be said for Sam.

"She needs to understand that--"

"No she doesn't." said Adelle. "She needs her daughter back."

"I get that but what if she's--"

"Don't say it!"

"How can you talk to me like that!?" inquired Carly. "I took care of you! I held your hand and picked you up when you would fall..I..."

"Made me something I'm not. You changed me. I want to be myself for once, Aunt Carly! I don't want to be like you!" Adelle screamed.

"I am the only mother figure you know, young lady!"

Adelle sat down on a chair. "I know, but sometimes I wish I had my own mother for back up but...I never knew her."

"You're mother is dead." said Carly angrily.

"Thanks that makes me feel alot better!" Adelle cried. She tried to wipe her tears with her sleeve.

"And so is your father! You're lucky I took you in or else you'd be an orphan!"

"I am an orphan!" she screamed getting up. "And damn proud!"

Carly gasped. "Don't use that language with me--"

"You're not my mother! So quit acting like you are!" she screamed. Freddie and Sam exchanged worried looks.

"I am not--"

"Quit trying to take the place of my mother!" Adelle wanted to run upstairs. Carly held on to her wrist. "What--what are you doing?"

"I am just doing what's best for you." she said through gritted teeth.

"No, you're not." Adelle snatched her hand away. "You lied to me."

She ran up to her room.

Carly looked down. Tears stung her eyes. That is exactly why she didn't want to get married. After 5 failed marriages and dozens of miscarriages she couldn't go through it again. But she wanted a child. So badly. She wanted to be a mother. What did Adelle mean when she said she lied to her?

"Go!" she pointed to Sam and Freddie. "Leave!"

"Carly.." Freddie started.

"Please" Carly looked up at them.

Sam and Freddie walked out of the house. Carly sat down on a chair and cried.

"I probably shouldn't have done it" she said crying.

So badly. She envied Sam and Freddie and their happiness. Or at least the happiness they had. She wanted a picture perfect life. Wasn't she supposed to get the guy? Get the happy marriage and cute little children? Wasn't Sam supposed to be the old maid who would eat ham all the time? The crazy Cat Lady?

But who was she to judge?

And then Adelle came into her life and filled up the empty space. Adelle was so headstrong when she was a young girl but Carly had subdued her pride and everything. She made her the perfect little angel that everyone though she was. She made her who she was.

She made her something she was not.

- - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I was listening to Evanecence (or however you spell it) 's Bring Me To Life and that's why this came out the way it did. I enjoy Adelle's charecter. She's just so different to write for. I don't think I've experienced something quite this snazzy.

"SAVE ME FROM THE NOTHING I'VE BECOME!! BRING ME 2 LIFE!!" - part of the song.

Aimie 


	3. RoseArt, Tatoo Parlors and Autographs

Together: HOLA!!

Kat: Yo me llamo me Kat (she's horrible at speaking spanish, she's croatian...)

Aimie: Y yo me llamo Aimie

TOGETHER: And this is a story!! Woooohoooooooo!!

Kat: I am NOT bad at speaking spanish..okay...maybe a little...

Aimie: LOL

Adelle

by Aimie

Chapter 3: "RoseArt, Tatoo Parlors and Autographs"

ADELLE'S POV--

I have no idea why I wanted to go to a public school on such short notice.I was fine with my home schooling. An old dude would come in, teach me stuff and be on his way. Then, I'd get to do whatever for the rest of the day. It's like a ticket to a better place.

Why? SO here I am at a CVS shopping for LATE school suppiles. Aunt Carly and I aren't speaking to one another (her attempts were futile). She just left the 50 dollar bill for the school supplies on the table and left for work on this fine August morning.

I've never been supply shopping. I don't know what I'm doing, I lost the supply list. I am a 15 year old girl with the shopping sense of a hobo who's just won a million dollars-- What to buy?

I don't think I've ever seen so many colors of pens and pencils in my life. And who knew they all came from China? I mean really! All of these pens say 'Made in China'. I'm going to make it my goal to find one that's NOT made there. Crayola, RoseArt...what? Why can't they just have one brand of everything and get it over with? What is it with these 'washables' and 'stuff'.

It's annoying. I'm here holding a packet of pencils, looking at it's amazing desgins of Nemo and trying not to laugh.

I let that package of beautiful Nemo pencils go and walk into another asile. This is one is full of candy! Beleive it or not, I've never been outside my house much because things have always been brought to me. I was never in any need to leave. I'd be sitting in my room and my Dad would bring in 2 boxes from Aunt Carly containing all I needed.

She made sure I never left.

I even got lost on my way here! I ran into a tatoo parlor at first (Well, it said Supply Co.). Then when I got out of the tatoo place, I took one more look at it and realized that it said INK Supply Co. Oooh! So you're welcome to laugh right now.

...Are you done yet? Well it's not over. While in the tatoo place, a fat guy with a million tatoo's came and started to 'flirt' with me asking me if I wanted my tatoo on my butt cheek or breast. I probably would still be in there if I hadn't gotten freaked out by that man. Tatoos kind of..oh I don't know...fascinate me.

The candy in this store is never ending. It's like I went died in Willy Wonka world. Starburst, KitKats, Twists, Gummi Bears...I've never tried any of this stuff before. I smile and take 3 bags of gummi bears.

"That looks like alot, doesn't it?" I turn around. It is a guy. He's got light brown hair and crystal like blue eyes. Not that I was paying attention of anything.

"Uh...I guess" I say. This is not a very good day.

"I'm Sean" he extends his hand. His smile is so perfect, his teeth not only shine they GLOW.

"Adelle." I take his hand and shake it.

"So..what are you doing here?" he asks. In his hands I can see a drawing pad and a packet of cool looking pencils. Mental note: Get those pencils.

"I'm shopping for school supplies..." I say. Well! It should be ovbious!

"School supplies? School starts tommorow!" he says. "You're going to Ridgeway High right?"

"Yeah. I just..didn't know...I've never gone to school before" I say. Clearly, I am embaressed. Please don't shove it in my face.

"What?" he laughs.

"It's not funny! I've been home schooled all my life!" I say half yelling and laughing. "Maybe I should just--"

"No! No, please come to school" he says smiling again. Well, Mister, with a smile like that--anything!

"I have no idea what I'm shopping for though" I say.

"I'll help you." he says. "Rule 1: When shopping for school supplies, never go into the candy asile. It's mesmerizing."

A cute guy with a avid vocabulary. I don't know if to qualify him as a geek or a really amazing dude.

"I see" I say. "I can see you like to draw"

As we are walking back into the dreaded school asile he smiles and says "Yeah, it's something I do all the time."

"Are you good at it?" I ask.

"I guess. Here" he hands me a packet of Papermate pencils. "They're not the best but they're the cheapest. The erasers suck though."

He hands me a packet of erasers. Again with the different colors. It's like the pencils have been splattered by paint or something.

"Thanks...for helping me" I say.

"You're welcome." he smiles again. Geezus, stop doing that! "I don't know about you but I like the RoseArt line better."

"There's a difference?"

"RoseArt has the word Art in it--"

"So Crayola sounds cool..if you're going to qualify things by the way their names are spelled or by what their names are you aren't making a good choice." I say looking at both boxes of markers. He's staring at me. "It's all in making a good moral decision."

"Okay, Little Miss, which one would you rather have?"

I'm on a roll. "The one that colors better."

"Then why don't you try them both out?"

"What?" he grabs the boxes from my hands and rips a paper out of his new drawing pad.

"What's you're favorite color?"

"Blue, I guess..." I shurg.

"Not pink? Wow, that's a first" he smirks and takes out a RoseArt Blue and Crayola Blue.

Oh and another thing! What is it with these names? I mean seriously! Why do people need to know it's Royal Blue-- why not just tell people it's blue and be done with it. Flamingo Pink, Tickle me Pink--how many pinks do we need??

He gives me both and tells me to make two seprate lines with them. I draw the lines. Apparently, Sean was right. RoseArt is better.

"Okay then, RoseArt it is." I say putting it in my shopping cart.

"Told you so." he is smirking! "Now for the notebooks, I think that--"

"Hey Adelle!" What the--more random people? I turn around. Oh, it's just Mrs.Benson.

"Hey Mrs. Benson!" I wave. She walks towards me.

"Who's your friend?" she asks.

"Oh, I just met him." I say. "His name is Sean and he is helping me shop."

Sean smiles smugly. "Helping you shop? Why? Do you need help?"

"Yeah. I've never gone shopping before."

She looks at me strangely. Come on people, it can't be that weird! "Never gone-- shopping for what?"

"School supplies" Sean and I say at the same time.

"Oh, I see. This would be your first time at an actual school right?"

"Yup" I say.

She sighs. She looks at my cart. "What's with all the gummi bears?"

"I heard they were good..."

"From who?"

"The gardener we use to have at our house..." I say. Paul said they were good, so I'm trying them out!

"5 bags?"

"Yes.." I look around.

"I told her it was wrong.." said Sean.

"No you didn't." I say.

"Well I was gonna..."

"Sean," I say turning around. "Don't lie to yourself."

He stares at me. It's like he's studing my features or something. It's like he's sketching an image of my face in his mind. Then Mrs.Benson's phone rang.

"Plain White T's?" asks Sean. Mrs.Benson nods her head. Oh, so he's a musicician too!? What else can he do? Fly, pherhaps?

"Yes, how did you know?" she asks.

"Who doesn't? My mother loves this song. She told me loved 'Our Time Now' since it was played on iCarly when she was younger."

"iCarly? Mrs.Benson, isn't that the show you and Aunt Carly were in?" I ask her.

"Yes, Adelle, it was" she smiles.

"Are you Sam Puckett?" he asks. His eyes widen like he's meeting some legandary star or something.

"Yes." her phone begins to ring. She answers the phone, talks and hangs up. "Listen, I have to go--"

"Could you please give me an autograph?" he asks. "It would mean the world to my mom."

She smiles. "Of course." she signs the paper.

"Thanks, this will be her birthday present."

"And a very good one at that!" she says. "Bye!"

She walks away. "Bye!" I say. She's already gone.

"Kind of a late reaction isn't it?" he asks. I stick out my tounge. "Hey! No need to be rude!"

"Yeah well.." I keep sticking out my tounge.

"Shall we keep shopping?" he asks.

"We shall."

"I do have a question though" he says grabbing a blue five-subject notebook and putting it in my cart.

"Hmm?"

"You say you like blue, but why are you wearing pink?"

"It's all I own. My Aunt won't let me wear anything else." I say sadly.

"Yeah because pink sweater vest, pink polo underneath, and pink plaid skirt? It's kind of uncanny if you like blue." he says.

"Yeah, but it's all I own." I roll my eyes.

"Would you like me to help you shop at a regular store? Like Hollister or something? You look like a Hollister girl." he says smiling.

"Depends, I only have 50 dollars. What will that get me?"

"The perfume." he scrunches his face up. "Not even, how about Target?"

"Where's that?"

"Just a few blocks away. It's not that expensive." he says.

We finish and I pay for all the junk. School supplies: 20. Change: 30. This might work.

But I only said might.

...

A/N: You will get to see their Target getaway but you have to review. Review!! Please!! Since I am so nice it's not even funny,lol, I'm going to make an effort to update "Story of a Girl" and "Adelle" with my computer. But like Sam says "No, promises"

BTW, the plot is supposed to be ovbious to you all. I'm not twisting the plot for you guys to go "I DIDN'T EXPECT THAT!"just yet. So read on because what you're thinking is probably right.

But I will twist the plot in ways that you would have NEVER and I mean NEVER have seen it comming. Just not right now...

Aimie 


	4. Target in all its Glory

ANASTASIA/ YAMI: "HEY I'M GOING MAKE SASUKE LEAVE NARUTO FOR ORICHIMARU!"

-quote from YamiUchiha15

Adelle

by Aimie

Chapter 4: "Target in all its Glory"

Adelle and Sean walked into Target. Red and white paint covered the walls. Adelle's eyes widened, she had seen never seen so much clothes in her life. She ran from asile to asile happily skimming through the clothes.

Sean however, hadn't noticed she had left. "Hey, Adelle. So--Hey!" he turned around she wasn't there. "Adelle! Adelle where'd you go!"

He ran from asile to asile looking for her. "Adelle!"

"Over here!" he heard her say. He followed her voice. Sean walked into the bra and underwear asile where he found Adelle happily looking at a 68DD. This was very uncomfortable.

"Hey, Sean, do you think any guy would try this on for me?" she asked holding it out.

"Well...maybe."

"Would you?" she asked. "I mean cuz you're a guy and stuff..."

His eyes widened as wide as saucers. "What? No! No!"

"Oh and why not?" Adelle asked. "Come on, no one has to know!"

"It's a bra! Only girls wear bras!" he yelled.

The bra in her hand slipped from her fingers. In all its red and white polka dot goodness.

"Come on please?" she asked. She pouted.He couldn't resist it.

"Fine! Just because I'm man enough to try it on!" he snatched the bra from the floor and walked into the changing room. He struggled to put the ridiculously huge bra on. "It won't fit!"

"What?!" she asked from the outside.

"It--ahh..ow!" he screamed. He fell on the floor trying to put it on. "Ow! Ow!"

"Do you want me to come help you?" she asked.

"No! I can--do this on my--own!" he said.

Adelle rolled her eyes. Boys and their 'pride'. Male-like disordered.

"Seriously! I can help I--" her eyes widened as he opened the door. His hair was messed up and the bra was put on upside down.

She giggled. "Is it on right?"

"Not really..." she laughed. "Do you want me to come in?"

"I can go back in--"

"No, I'm going to help you." she said pushing him back into the changing room.

"Must I do this?" he asked.

"Yes, this is very funny" she said. "Now take it off"

"Oh..kay" he said blushing.

"Are you man enough to try it on?" she asked smirking.

"Oh, wipe that smirk off your face!" he yelled.

"Come on it's not on right!" she said. He put his hands through the bra and she clasped the bra on the back. "See, it looks perfect now!"

"Yes" he grumbled. "Perfection"

"Aren't you a cute little girl?" she asked pinching his cheeks.

"Yes, I'm very cute, thank you very much!" he said. "Can I take it off now?"

She laughed. She helped him take it off. "That was hilarious"

"I can't beleive I just did that and I just met you" he said. He tried to walk over to the door and and tripped over a hanger. "Ahhh! Ahhh!"

He fell on top of Adelle blushing madly. "Uhh, this is slightly uncomfortable..." she said.

He swallowed. "Uhh...sssorrry..." he got up and dusted his pants off. He helped her up.

"It's okay..." she said. Her face was as red as a tomato.

They walked out of the changing rooms and into the Juniors section of the store. She looked around. Tank tops, midriffs, short skirts, long skirts, so much to choose from so little time. She picked out a light blue tank top and a jean miniskirt.

"How would this look on me?" she asked holding both items up.

"G-good, I suppose." he said bashfully.

"You suppose!?" she put the clothes back on the rack and picked something else out."What about these?" she held up plaid bermuda shorts and a blue hoodie.

"Perfect" he said smiling.

"Thanks!" she said.

They walked together side by side along the never bunches of clothes. Once in a while she would ask him how clothes looked on her. They watched the manager and young lady having a creative discussion.

They walked over to hear it.

"What do you mean Sasuke's straight?" the girl asked. Adelle and Sean looked at each other. "He's gay I tell you, GAY!"

"Do I even know you?" asked the manager. "And who's this Sasuke?"

"Hello? Guy from Naruto here! And he's about as straight as a circle." the girl said. Sean and Adelle exchanged disturbed glances.

"Just who the heck are you?"

"Okay, my name is Corn. I like to flush carrots down the sink as my mom's AIDS grows bigger than the moonlight of my cat's meow" she said. Adelle's mouth hung open.

"What?" the manager asked disturbed. "I don't even know you!"

Sean rolled his eyes. "That's Veronica" he whispered.

"But I thought she said her name was Corn." Adelle said.

"Yes, Adelle, her name is Corn because any sane person would name their child Corn" he said sarcastically.

"Sorry, that's what she said. Who is she anyway?"

"She's a Naruto fanatic and she's trying to convince everybody that Sas-e-kay or whatever his name is and Naruto are together."

"What's Naruto?" she asked.

"OH..MY..GOD!" they both heard, they slowly turned around.

"Veronica..." he said uncomfortably.

"Hi Sean!" she squealed. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT NARUTO IS??" she screamed.

"Uh..no?"

"O..M..G! That's the bestest ANIME SHOW ever!" she said dragging out the 'er' in ever.

"Uh...that's great?" said Adelle. Sean slapped his forehead.

"See what you've started?" he whispered into Adelle's ear. "Now she's going to tell you about it..or worse make us watch it..."

"NOW I'M GOING TO TELL YOU ABOUT IT! NO! MAKE YOU WATCH IT!" Veronica squealed.

"Oh..no." said Sean mentally kicking himself for bringing Adelle into the store.

"ISN'T THAT A GREAT IDEA!?"

"The best.." said Adelle uncomfortably.

"Yes! It is the best and hey! Don't you run away! Don't leave!" Veronica screamed. Sean had dragged Adelle away. "But, I haven't told you the best part!"

They walked out of the store after purchase and were now walking down the street.

"That Veronica was weird" said Adelle.

"Nah, she's okay when she's not hyper on roasted marshmellows" he said laughing.

"Roasted marshmellows, what the heck--?"

"Don't ask." he said.

A/N: Hope you all Veronica! She's physco! She's based off of my friend YamiUchiha15 (and she's in LOVE with Naruto: The Tv Show, it's kind of disturbing) I mean check her profile it's like over dosed...I like Naruto and all but not like 'that'.

Yami if ur readin this, ur still my friend BUT--chillax with the Naruto. And dude, Itachi is a cartoon charecter I'm sure you'll one day find a real man.

-Aimie 


	5. First Day of Class

ANNOUNCEMENT: This is the last chapter that Veronica will be in, you're all welcome to say goodbye now. And hope that Yami doesn't kill you all (j/k, j/k). Her reign of Naruto ends today.

Adelle

by Aimie

Chapter 5: "The First Day of Class"

Adelle sat in her seat towards the back of the room towards two bickering people. For the past twenty minutes they had been discussing anime TV shows, like all normal people do. Veronica was back.

"No, Veronica, everyone knows that it's SasuSaku all the way" said a nerd. In really bad attempt to immitate an anime hair his hair ended up looking like Bill Cosby's and trust me no one should be subjected to that kind of torture. Because Mr.Cosby has no hair!

"NO!! That's not true! Lies! It's SasuNaru all the way, you bastard!" said Veronica cupping her ears with her hands. "Make it stop!"

The nerd laughed. Adelle watched this dispute between nerds,eyes widened in terror. "So...much Naruto..." she squirmed in her seat.

Sean came into the room and smiled. He spotted Adelle. "That's my seat."

"It doesn't have your name on it," she said. "They've been talking about that damned Naruto for 20 whole minutes!"

"You think that's bad?" he asked. "You should've met her sister."

"There's another one?"

"Yes. Victoria graduated last year. She was obsessed with younger boys and she wouldn't leave me alone. She occasionally calls me, how she got my number I will never know. And she was really mean to all the girls too, lets not forget that." he said.

"Wow. I didn't think that there would be more." said Adelle sighing. She laid back in her seat.

"Now, can I have my seat back?" he asked. "I don't like sitting in the front."

"Me either." she said.

He smiled and knew that there was nothing left to say. He walked over to the closest seat. And that seat so happened to be next to the bickering nerds.

"HE'S GAY!" screamed Veronica.

"No he's NOT!"

"Yes he is!"

"Will you guys quit fighting about wheather that Sasu-kay is gay or not?" said Sean.

"IT'S SASUKE!" the nerds said in unison.

"Hence my point Sas-GAY!" screeched Veronica to the nerd.

"Whatever. Please?" he asked.

"Fine" said Veronica. "But he is gay."

"No he's not Veronica!" screamed the nerd.

"Yes he is! He's about as straight as Lance Bass!" she screamed. Both Sean and Adelle closed their eyes and sighed. But as much as they tried to block the noise,the noise just couldn't be blocked.

"Yes he is! What do you think, Sean-kun?" she asked. He looked at her weirdly.

"I don't know! I don't watch the damn show!" Sean yelled.

Both nerds turned their heads to ask Adelle. "What about you?"

"I'm sorry. I don't watch Naru-no or whatever either..."

"IT'S NARUTO!"

"Eh.." Adelle winced.

"Settle down, class" said the teacher. "I am Miss.Briggs and I will be your homeroom teacher."

A few members in the class groaned. An errant student raised his hand "I thought we were having Mrs.Cunningham?"

"It turns out she was in a biking accident while traveling in Puerto Rico over the summer and they chose me. Aren't you all happy?" she asked.

"No" that same kid mumbled.

"What is that you're mumbling? Is that negativity? I know your history Mr. Cullen and I won't have it. I knew your father and his history. Jonah, was it?"

"That was him" smiled the kid.

"Well Mr. Danny Cullen, I won't have it!" she screeched.

"I'm glad!"

"DETENTION!"

"Alright then..." he said.

"For next week as well, should I add another week?" she asked.

"Go ahead." he spat.

"Fine, 3 weeks detention should I go up? It wouldn't--"

Adelle cleared her throat. Most of the guys turned around to look at her, all of the guys that did couldn't tear their eyes away.

"Oh, yes. We have a new student. She's never been to a school so be nice to her--" Adelle heard a murmer between the students. "This is Adelaide Shay."

Adelle smiled. "You can call me Adelle."

Miss.Briggs walked over to Adelle. "The daughter of Carly Shay I presume?" she asked. "Maybe Spencer Shay?"

"No, Carly and Spencer are my cousins" she said.

"Ahh, but you've got the Shay blood in you, do you not?" Mrs.Briggs asked pointing her pointed nose in Adelle's face.

"I suppose,"

"Very well. I expect great things from you Adelaide." Mrs.Briggs smiled her smile and walked over to the chalkboard.

Adelle breathed. Sean took out his drawing pad and began to draw something. Occasionally he would look back at her and smile. She would return his smile and keep doing her work.

--

LUNCH TIME--

"This was fun" said Adelle popping a gummi bear into her mouth.

"If you like school" scoffed Sean. "And what is with you and gummi bears?"

"I dunno, they're just so yummy, you know?" she said popping another one in.

"Yes, they're--"

"OMIGAWD!" they heard a voice. They slowly turned around.

"Sean!" screamed a girl. "You're supposed to be sitting with me remember?"

"I'm sorry I don't sit with sluts." he said.

The girls eyes widened. "Slut? It's me Lauren, remember?"

"Yes, unfourtunantly I do Lauren, now please leave--"

"So. So you'd rather sit next to this SLUT that me? Am I that unimportant to you?" she asked. Her hair was bleached blond. "Is it because my eyes aren't really blue? So I wear colored contacts, big deal. That shouldn't--"

"We're not dating. We never were" he said.

"But I thought--"

"Now Lauren, go hang with your cronies." he pointed to a table across the room.

Lauren stomped across the room and sat with her friends.

"So..who's that?" asked Adelle.

"A girl who's obsessed with me" he said.

"Another one?"

"What can I say? I'm irresistable" he said narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah." said Adelle. "Keep telling yourself that."

Sean stood up. "You know what? I will"

"Hey where are you going?" asked Adelle

"Somewhere. You gotta follow if you want to find out!" he smiled and ran out of the school. They had another 45 minutes before lunch was over. They'd make it back.

--

"Where are we going?"she asked.

"You'll see" he said with his hands over her eyes.

"Can I at least have one clue?" she asked.

"No, shh!" he said.

"Come on!"

"Alright, open them" he said.

Around her was the most beautiful sight they had ever seen. It was an abandoned beach. The beauty was so overwhelming. He sat down and opened his drawing pad. She could see him concentrating, he was drawing something.

What that something was, she would never know.

--

A/N: I'd like to say that the twists start in the next chapter. I'm nice like that. Oh and the picture is of super importance.

I think that's enough Naruto obsessions for this iCarly story.

Danny Cullen is very important. SUPER IMPORTANT.

Anyways, just a word of warning.

LOL,LMAO,ROFL,

Aimie 


	6. A History Lesson

ATTENTION: And now..it gets interesting...

READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS FOR A WINNER!:

SHOUT OUT!!: Winner, Colors! For getting the symbolizm between Nemo and Adelle two chapters ago. For that, you get a big snazzy virtual cookie of your choice! Which one will it be?

Adelle

by Aimie

Chapter 6: "A History Lesson"

ADELLE'S POV--

It's hard to beleive I've been in this rat hole for 3 whole months. And I'd like to add that NO I haven't found my real parents yet. I've been trying to look put it's just that Sean distracts me sometimes.

Sean is like my best friend. He's my best friend and he doesn't know a thing about my parents. He hasn't even asked! Is it possible that he doesn't care?

"Sean," I begin the conversation. "Well..tell me about yourself."

He looks up from his drawing and laughs. "But you know about me"

"Yeah, but I want to know stuff I don't know. Like family history and things--" I say fiddling with the pencil in my hands. "At least I want to know about--"

"Look, Dell" he says using the new nickname he thought up for me. "You never talk about your family so I never ask. I figure it's just something you don't want to talk about..."

Well, he's right about one thing. "So...tell me what I don't know"

"Let's see" he says tapping the pencil on his chin. "I have an 8 year old brother named Harry. My mother used to loved iCarly, my parents are divorced. I'm 15 going on 16. My birthday is February 2nd also considered Groundhog Day. And on that day just to piss me off the damned groundhog sees his shadow..." I laugh. "My dad had a drinking problem, he went to jail. I love to draw. I'm a fan of TV. I like to IM occassionally..."

"Please, Sean" I say smiling. "Something I don't know"

"One thing that you don't know is that...my name is Sean Coby Bailey." he smiles.

Is he insiniuating that I know everything about him?

"And now I ask you, what are the things I DON'T know about you?" he asks.

"Well," I say. "Both my 'parents' are dead--"

"Oh, I'm so sorry--"

"If I had a penny for everytime I heard that--I'd be a rich girl." I say. "My parents weren't really my parents. They all lied to me."

"So you were adopted?"

"I don't know. All I know is that Aunt Carly brought me to live with them and that I'm not a real 'Shay'." I respond. "Heck, how am I supposed to know my name is actually Adelle? For all I know it could be Trisha or worse-- Paisley" I shiver.

"I doubt your name was Paisley" he says. "I think Adelle suits you just fine."

"Thanks. So there you have it 'story of my life'." I flop onto his bed. He's got that TempurPedic stuff and it's soft. I should get one of these.

Lately, I've been spending alot of time with Sean at his house. His mom knows me so well she knows to get me iced tea or a fruit ka-bob when I walk through the doors. He helps me in Math and English. I help him in Science and Social Studies. It's a win-win situation.

"You should really get your English homework done" he says pointing at me with his drawing pencil.

"So should you" I say throwing a pillow at him. He catches the pillow and throws it back at me.

"Yeah, well"

"All you do is draw and you don't even let me see what you're drawing!" I say. "We're supposed to be best friends."

"We are, it's just that I don't like people snooping my art before I finish it." he says.

"Oh what have you got to hide?!" I say trying to look.

"Nothing."

"Can I please see it?" I ask. I'm going to pout it always works.

He's looking away. "No, Adelle, not now. Maybe when I'm done"

"Maybe?"

"Yup." he smiles and continues to draw. He looks at me for some points in time and then looks back at his drawings.

"I want to find my real parents" I tell him. He looks at me.

"Then I'll help you." he smiles again.

"You will?" Can a girl ask for a better friend?

"Yeah. Do you know their names?"

"No. But I think Aunt Carly might." I say.

"Why would she know?" he asks. He's thinking of something, I can see it in his face.

"Because she brought me to live with them, she must know my origin." I say. "I just think she doesn't want to tell me." I lay down on his bed putting a pillow over my face.

He takes the pillow and throws it somewhere. "Don't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because then I won't be able to see your pretty face." he smirks.

"Ha, ha, ha. Hilarious." I scoff. Does he mean it? His face turns red.

"Back on subject." he says. "Why wouldn't she want you to know?"

"Oh, I don't know Sean, maybe because something happened...she must have her reasons. They're probably stupid but she must." I sit up and look at him. I don't think I have ever noticed how crystal like his eyes are. They're like so blue, they look like sapphires so extremely brakeable. Yet so strong and--

"I guess you're right. Maybe she has some birth certificates or something." he says. "Then we can find out if your name is Paisely, Apple, Orange or Adelle" he laughs.

I grab another pillow from his bed and throw it at him. "Not funny, Sean!"

"Yeah...it kind of is"

"How would you live with yourself if your name was Pear? Or Apple?" I smirk at him. I hit him with his pillow again. And again. He deserves it!

"Hey! My pillows have betrayed me! Ahhh!" he says putting his drawing pad down and falling back on his bed while I beat him with the pillows. He trys to block me, but I'm too fast.

"And they'll keep betraying you. Pillow fight!" I scream. He grabs another pillow and hits me with it. I fall back on his bed.

I don't know when, but it happened and it was quick during our fight with soft pillows. It was when he was hitting me with the pillow and my hair got out of the usual ponytail that it happened. I was laying down on the bed and he was throwing the pillow at me when he suddenly stopped. My wavy hair was everywhere and know for a fact that at that moment I smiled. He looked at me and he smiled as well.

He slowly bent his head down and leaned in while--

"Ooh, Sean's got a girlfriend!" taunted Harry.

Sean looked up from where he was, blushed and turned to Harry.

"Go away Harry!" he said throwing the pillow at him.

I get up and sit quietly on his bed laughing. I offically dislike Harry severly. He was going to kiss me! Come with me and I'll go buy some pitchforks and torches and we'll make him pay! Okay, maybe that's too harsh.

"Are you ashamed of Adelle?" Harry asks. "She's so pretty! If you're not dating her, can I have her?"

"HARRY!!"

I get down from the bed and walk towards Harry. I smile at Harry and give him a hug.

"Hey, Harry!" I say.

"Hi Adelle" he responds bashfully.

"You're cute!" I say. Well, Harry is adorable. He's Sean in little boy form.

"Thanks," he replies. "You're hot"

My eyes widen. Did this little boy, little being the operative word call me hot? I look at Sean, he is laughing.

"Thanks" I say. "Harry, can you please go back to your room so Sean and I can--"

Harry smiles brightly. "Makeout? Gotcha!!" he winks and leaves.

Where does he learn these things?

"Sean, why does he--?"

"Don't ask, I don't even know" Sean puts his hands up defensively. "Weirder things have happened."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. You don't know the half of it"

"Alright then," I say sitting next to his on his bed. "Elaborate"  
"I don't think I should." he said. "My brother is very weird sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"Okay, all the time." he rolls his eyes. "So like I was saying before you attacked me with soft pillows,"

I tune his voice out. So all I can see are his lip moving up and down and curving with every word he speaks. I can see his eyes as they continue to blink. I see blue, and then I don't. He will occassionally use his hands as he speaks or turn his head.

"--So I think we should maybe go to the-- Adelle?" he asks. He's snapping his fingers in my face. "Dell, are you okay?"

"Huh? What? Oh, I'm fine!" I say shaking any feeling off.

"Were you listening to a word I said?" he asks.

"Uh, yeah of course!"

"What did I say?"

"Something about...soft pillows?" I say. Can this get more embaressing? I don't think it can.

He sighs. "Yes, I spend 10 minutes talking about pillows everyday! Come on Adelle!" he rolls his eyes.

"Well..."

"Do I have to say it again?" he asks.

"Please, do." I look at him from under my eyelashes. I do that all the time. I don't know why but it's just a reflex. When people are mad at me that's what I do.

And I never knew the effect it had on people until now.

--

A/N: I like this chapter: 1) Because there's alot of Sean and Adelle goodness. 2) Because she's one step closer to finding her parents and 3) It gives me time for some twists because it already got interesting.

This is me twisting the plot (-twists plot until it can't be twisted any more-)

-LOL-

Aimie 


	7. A Simple Melody

Adelle

by Aimie

Chapter 7: "Play For Me A Simple Melody/ There's a First Time For Everything"

Adelle sat next Sean one cold day in November at lunch. She had attemped to make he rown lunch this morning and it consisted of a ham sandwich and a bottle of water. Carly had been sleeping when she made her sandwich and she managed to sneak some ham in.

Carly and Adelle were speaking now. Slightly but speaking. Sean's lunch was a ham and chese sandwich bought from Parker Deli on his way to school and some Pepi Cola.

Adelle munched on her sandwich. It didn't look as good as Sean's. She sulked in her medicore lunch.

"You want a piece?" he asked holding out his tantalizing sandwich.

She looked up at him. "Yes." she said in a small voice.

He smiled and gave her the sandwich which she quitley took a bite of. "It's delicious!"

"Yeah, Parker Deli makes the best sandwiches." he said smiling.

"Mhm" she said with a mouthful.

"Can I have my sandwich back?"

She shook her head 'no'. "Why not?"

"Cuz I want it" she said.

He rolled his eyes and took a sip of Pepi Cola. "So when are we going to go look for your parents?"

She closed her eyes and continued to munch on his good sandwich. "I..don't know."

"Well, can I have my sandwhich back now?" he asked. "I"m hungry too!"

"Fine." she smiled, took one last bite and handed it back.

"Thanks." he smiled.

They heard music playing and people singing. They got up to see what all the commotion was about.

"Play for me a simple melody, like my mother sang to me!" sang the choir.

The Choir had been practicing for a competition and everyone gathered to watch them sing. They were the best singers of the school.

"One with good old fashion harmony..." murmured Adelle surprised that she knew the lyrics.

"You know the song?" asked Sean.

"No, I just think I may have heard it before." she replied. "I don't know where."

"Play a simple melody!" sang the choir.

Sean pulled Adelle aside. "Maybe your mother used to sing that to you when you were a baby." he said. "Maybe your subconcious remembered it."

He smiled and she said: "Maybe..."

"I know that face, what are you thinking?"

"Nothing." she said.

"Come on tell me your 'secret' plan"

"You will learn in time" she said and she ran outside into the snow covered lawn of the school.

"Come back here!" he chased after her in the snow.

"You can't catch me, nanana-!" he fell on top of her in th cold snow and smiled at her.

"I think I just did."he smirked.

She laughed. He was smiling on top her he lay smiling and smirking. "Sean?"

"Hm?"

"Do you beleive in love at first sight?" she asked. She didn't know why she had asked that.

He smiled that sort of smile that only boys can smile. The one with the lifted eyebrows and side smile. The one that makes every girl weak at the knees. It's a sort of smile that is extremely hard to describe.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just because--maybe you should get off of me now" she said. He blushed and got up offering her his hand.

"No really why?"

"Do you think," she started walking with him by her. "That my parents fell in love that way?"

"Well, I think that for love to develop it take time and it can't be just by--"

"You're overanalyzing things." she smiled. "Sometimes it only takes one...look."

And then she ran. He began to chase after her, unsuccessfully, until the bell rang and all students were to get back to their classes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

At Mr.Howard's Class-

Mr.Howard sat on his chair giving all the kids the evil-eye while they did their work. "I don't even know why I come to this juvinile delinquient place."

"Well, then why don't you just quit?" asked Danny Cullen.

"Because I beleive in punishment. And I hate you all"he said, folding his arms across his chest.

"But we're not even in detention!" Danny said.

"Do you want detention?" asked Mr.Howard.

"Like it matters to me," said Danny. "I already have detention until I graduate from Mrs.Briggs, what difference does it make?"

"Okay then, since you seem not to care--DETENTION! Tommorow after school." he said.

"No can do, Mr.Howard-o, I got Briggs that day...and the next." Danny laid back in his seat and smiled at everyone around him. He winked at Adelle.

Adelle smiled back and laughed.

"Fine then, how does Saturday work for you?" Mr.Howard asked walking over to Danny's desk.

"Saturday? But you can't give Saturday detention!" Danny said.

"I think I can." smirked Mr.Howard. Adelle bit her lip.

"But I have a date on Saturday!" Danny exclaimed, he was lying.

"Oh, really?" asked Mr.Howard. "With who?"

Danny couldn't think of anyone. He looked over at Adelle, she shrugged.

"With me, Mr.Howard!" she raised her hand. Sean's eyes widened.

"Adelaide Shay," he started walking over to her. "Why are you messing yourself up?"

"What?"

"Don't mix yourself with this kid, he's no good for you." Mr.Howard shook his head.

"Excuse me, Mr.Howard, but I donnot see why you must snoop into Danny's personal life." she said. "Or mine for that matter."

Adelle was nervous. She didn't lie often.

"It's just, I wouldn't to see such a lovely girl go to waste" he said.

"But I thought you hated us all?" she asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I do. You all stink, but I just think that some people shouldn't go to waste like my wife did." he said.

"You're wife? Don't you hate her too?" she asked.

"Of course."

"And are you insinuating that you messed up your wife?" she asked.

"What? Look, Miss.Shay it's not good to get me angry I don't think that--"

"Well, it's true."

"Detention!"

"What?!" she exclaimed. Sean sighed. He raised his hand.

"Yes?" Mr.Howard asked.

"You can't give her detention for just stating facts. That is what--"

"Detention for you too Mr.Bailey!" he said. "Is there anyone else?"

The class stayed silent. "No? Good, now get your work done!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I've never gotten detention before" said Adelle quietly walking home with Sean.

"Yeah, well there's a first time for everything." he said chewing on an apple.

"Yeah, I know but you want to know something?"

"Hmm?"

"It felt good. I can't explain in but it just did." she said.

"Getting detention felt good?"

"Yes, it did." she responded by grabbing the hand of his that held the apple and taking a bite into the apple.

"Wow." he said. "And, Dell.."

"Hm?"

"Get your own apple."

())))))))((((((((())))))))))(((((((((())))))))))))((((((((())))))))(

A/N: OK! Next chapter is the Detention!! I know, we are so excited...j/k j/k. I am so bad. She is one step closer!!

Danny is a special dude, find out how much...Read and Review.

Snazzy Love,  
Aimie 


	8. Goldenmember of Detention

SHOUT OUT: Matt, you made a good point. It's true they may not be teaching 15 years later but you never know. LOL. And we all know Miss.Briggs is going to torture kids until she dies from a sudden bag pipe accident!

OKAY! And since I realized my very stupid mistake. Let's pretend this!:

Briggs: 50 years old Howard: 60 years old.

Adelle

by Aimie

Chapter 8: "Goldmember of Detention"

Carly had been absolutley appalled when Adelle told her that she had gotten detention. Carly had decided to take away every priviledge because of it. She had also blamed the detention on Sean and told her she could never see him again.

Boy, wasn't life great? Hint, hint SARCASM!

So here she was, sitting in Room 209 of the school bilding with a bunch of fake-ticket selling, paper air plane throwing goons. Sean sat next to her and Danny sat behind her. She couldn't beleive that she had detention from 6:00 PM to 7:00 PM.

"So this is what it feels like, hm?" she asked turning around to meet Danny's gaze.

"Yep, this is what it's like, babe." he said.

Sean glared daggers at Danny ready to punch him. He didn't like Danny flirting with Adelle.

"Hm...it's nothing like you see in the movies." she sighed and lay her head on her desk.

"Nope, Adelly, nothing at all." Danny stood up and walked towards her. "By the way, Delly-o, I just want to say thanks for the save yesterday. Or at least trying to save me."

"Eh, you deserve it." she replied. "I just felt bad because you get detention all the time."

"Nothing new to me." he sighed. "Alas, I gotta go give a nerd a wedgie, late"

Danny walked over to Lance O'Brian the nerd who had gotten detention for trying to hack into the school's report card system. Adelle heard the nerd scream and turned to Sean.

"Yeah, this is thrilling." she said to him.

"Detention sucks." he sighed.

Miss. Briggs walked into the room. "You are here because you are the worst this school has to offer."

They all stopped what they were doing and stared Miss. Briggs. "And now--Oh, Miss.Shay! What a nice surprise."

Adelle could feel Miss.Briggs eyes burning. It was horrible.

"Why are you in detention?" asked Miss.Briggs.

"For stating facts" Adelle answered.

"Aren't you all?" she asked smirking. "Now, Mr.Howard couldn't be here to take care of you two gutter children.." she said looking at Sean and Adelle. "But I am."

Sean mumbled something angrily. "You will have detention with me."

The whole detention class sighed and mumbled profanites at her.

"This is great." said Adelle. "A whole day with Briggs and now another hour. Blech" she pretended to throw up.

He laughed. "Yes, wonderful."

"I can't even go shopping anymore because of this stupid detention." she said.

"Shopping?"

"Yeah, with you" she looked up at him and smiled.

"You...like shopping with me?" he asked nervously.

"Of course I do, there is no guy in the universe who would actually tried on a bra for me. Except for you. " she said.

"Yeah, well. You know, I'm--"

"Yeah, whatever." she smirked.

"I can't beleive Miss.Briggs and Mr.Howard still teach in this place." Sean said.

"What?"

"My mom used to tell me stories about Briggs and Howard and how they were the toughest teachers ever. Apparently Miss.Briggs wouldn't accept her early retirement and fought hard for her job. She went to court and everything, saying that it was ageism and racism against old decrepid people." he said laughing.

"And Howard?"

"When Principal Franklin was moved up to be our High School Principal, which was about 2 years ago, he was allowed to take back or find another teacher to be Vice Principal. He chose that idiot Howard and now Howard teaches Social Studies and is Vice Principal. I think Howard might go any day now though. He is so old."

"And yet he talks like he's still 30, I find that weird." said Adelle.

"Or disturbing." Sean shook slightly.

"Whichever comes first." Adelle sighed and rolled her eyes. "This is offically the worst day ever."

"Who says?"

"Me!" she pointed to herself.

-- 30 minutes later--

"When will this be over!?" asked Adelle dramatically hitting her head on the table.

"Don't do that you lose brain cells." Sean replied lifting her head up.

"Please, don't wake me up if I fall asleep on your shoulder." she said laying her head on his shoulder. He smiled.

"Wouldn't dream of it" he said.

"What?"

"Oh..nothing" he said quickly blushing.

-- TIMES UP--

"Alright, detention's over." screeched Miss.Briggs. "Go home hooligans."

Miss.Briggs opened the door to let the mass of juvinile delinquints out. They all ran out yelling profanities at her.

"Dell," said Sean shaking her to wake up. "Adelle, wake up"

"Five more minutes Aunt Carly." she said grumbling in her sleep and clinging to Sean.

"Come on, you have to wake up before--"

"Adelaide Shay, wake up this instant!" Miss. Briggs yelled.

"Huh? Oh, hey Miss. Briggs. Is detention over?" she asked groggily.

"Yes, and as much as you like your little boyfriends shoulder you have to let it go. Now go home!" she pointed outside.

"But he's not my--"

Sean grabbed her by the shoulder and pushed her out. "Thanks Miss.Briggs, bye"

They walked outside the school building watching as some kids threw snow onto a guys car.

"Can you beleive she thought we were dating?" asked Adelle.

"Nope" said Sean with his eyebrows raised up, he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Hello, Adelaide." said Danny with a raised eyebrow. He eyed her up and down.

"Hi Danny" she smiled. Sean rolled his eyes.

"Look, Delly, I was wondering if we could--"

"No." said Sean.

"What? Who are you to answer for her?" he asked.  
Adelle looked at Sean and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Danny, no" she said.

"Look, babe, don't let this nub influence your opinion of me. I thought maybe we could catch a--"

"The lady said no" Sean said angrily.

"Yeah well." Danny rolled his eyes. "You're just jealous."

"Of what?" asked Sean rolling his eyes.

"Me."

"You? Why would I be jealous of you?" Sean exclaimed.

"Because," he looked around. "I can do this,"

He grabbed Adelle by the shoulders and planted a kiss on her lips. He then pushed her back. Her eyes widened, she was in shock. She looked at Danny and slapped him across the face so hard that half of his face turned red.

"You ruined it!" screamed Adelle.

"You can't tell me you didn't like it!" yelled Danny holding his cheek.

"I hated it!" she screamed. "You stole my first kiss!"

"It's what I do baby, I steal kisses" he puckered his lips. She slapped him again.

"You know what? You're...you're an..."

"Say it" said Sean.

"You're an asshole! And as un-ladylike as that sounds, that's what you are!" she slapped him again and stormed off.

Sean laughed. "Go away, Sean" said Danny glaring at him.

"Yeah, I would have beat you up too, but Adelle beat me to it." Sean smirked down at Danny who was holding both his cheeks and laughed.

"You can't have her!" screamed Danny.

"Yeah, Dan, whatever" Sean saluted Danny and chased after Adelle.

Adelle ran. It didn't matter where she just was so angry and she couldn't stand it anymore. Everything had gone so wrong only now she had Danny spit all over her! She stopped running to sit on bench.

"Adelle?" called Sean.

"What?" she asked. For some reason she had tears streaming down her face. It felt weird.She wiped her tears.

"Are you, okay?" he asked sitting next to her.

"No," she said. "I just got detention, got kissed by Danny and ran so far away that I don't even know where I am, do you think I'm okay?!"

"No." he hugged her.

"You're not gonna kiss me too are you?" she asked.

"Do you want me to?" he asked.

She turned around to meet his gaze. "I...don't know." She held a finger in the air and closed her eyes. "We should really get home, it's cold."

"Yeah." he got up and offered her his hand.

"Thanks."

They walked in the snow for a while. He hugged her randomly during the course of their walk. She tripped over a branch and like always he landed on top of her.

"You seem to like falling on top of me, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said blushing. "It's kind of thrilling."

She smiled and closed the small gap between their lips. He bent his head down so that he could add passion to the kiss. Their lips moved in perfect sycronization on this starry cold night in November. He lifted her up, still kissing her and felt as though his body was on fire. He didn't think he had ever felt anything like what he felt now. For her it was like a wave of lightning zooming up her back. They stood there kissing for a while until the snow started to fall.

They broke the kiss.

"It's snowing!" she said breaking the ice.

"Yeah." he said.

"I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful scenery in my life!" she jumped around. He stared at her with his hands in his pockets.

"Neither have I." and he joined her in her happiness.

It's funny how it only takes one hour worths detention to get two people together.

()()()()(()()(

A/N: I actually went through something similar, just not in detention. I love this. GIRLS: Don't you just love it when guys stare at you with their hands in their pockets and that little smile/smirk thing?

Forgive any typos please! I have huge fingernails right now because I have this baptism that I have to go to tommorow. That should be fun...

Aimie 


	9. Blossoms

Okay, I wrote this, edited,re-wrote and edited this AGAIN so hope you all like this. Anyways I just saw Camp Rock and thought it was great! Joe Jonas is ...wow...I guess I have a thing for musicians...ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!

Adelle

by Aimie

Chapter 9: "Blushing Blossoms"

Adelle walked through the snow with Sean. He would grab her hand blush and then let go. She would giggle a bit and look away. After walking through tons of snow they finally reached their destination.

"Thank you for walking me home" she said smiling.

"Anytime" he said smiling as well..

They stood on her porch in silence. No one dared open their mouths.

"So...goodnight." she said. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. She blushed and bit her lip. He smiled.

"Yeah, goodnight. I uh...I love you." he kissed her on the cheek.

"But I thought you didn't beleive in love at first sight?" she asked.

He blushed. "Well, Dell, you made me a beleiver."

She smiled and let him kiss her.

He then began his way home. She watched him leave and took a moment before opening the door of the house. She paused, dug for her keys inside her pockets and opened the door.

She walked inside and closed the door behind her. She knew she wouldn't be breathing anytime soon, why? Because she was breathless. There was no way that anyone could take her breath away like he did. She walked into the kitchen.

"How's my fabulous Aunt Carly?" she asked.

"Good." Carly said. "Why are you so giddy? You just came from detention."

"Oh, it was...interesting." Adelle smiled.

Carly raised an eyebrow. "How interesting?"

"Very" said Adelle biting her bottom lip.

"I hear Miss.Briggs still teaches. True or False?" asked Carly putting some dressing on her salad.

"True. She old and decrepid and still teaches. I find that very weird." Adelle smiled. "What's for dinner?"

"Oh, so you realized I waited for you to come to dinner? Well we have some noodles and salad."

"Noodles and salad, weird but cool." Adelle rolled her eyes and began to set the table.

"So I hear. You're actually talking to me now?" asked Carly.

"Yes."

"Am I forgiven?"

"Maybe." she bit her lip again. She was too happy to be mad at Carly for taking away every priveledge. She knew that she would find some way to hang out with Sean without Carly knowing.

"Maybe?" asked Carly.

"Yep."

"I do have to apologize." said Carly. Carly knew that it was only in Adelle's nature to be the way she was and to get to detention.

"Why Aunt Carly?"

"Because I 'grounded' you." she responded. "And about 3 months ago..."

"It's fine."

"I just want what's best for you." Carly smiled sadly.

"I know. But sometimes I would just like it if you let me be me and you be you. We're all much cooler when we are ourselves."

"That's true." Carly said. "So are you cool?"

"I can't ever keep my cool." said Adelle. "Why is that? Because you can't keep what you never had."

"So you're saying you're not cool?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. What good is it?" Adelle rolled her eyes and began to serve the salad.

"That is very true Adelle, I have taught you well." smiled Carly.

"Yes, if you want to take credit for my words, oh-kay." Adelle sat down and began to eat.

Adelle smiled at Carly. They hadn't talked this much since it had happened.

"So detention--"

"Nothing to say. My lips are sealed and since you have apologized for grounding me can I go out with Sean?"

Carly's smile turned into a frown. "Go out? Like dating?"

Adelle didn't know what to say. Would this benefit her or not. She opened her mouth to say something and didn't.

"Adelaide Shay I asked you a question!"

"Well, maybe. I don't know. He's like my best friend."

Carly laughed. "The best friend that you like."

"A lot."

"And does he like you?"

"I hope so." said Adelle stuffing some noodles into her mouth.

"Don't stuff food in your mouth." said Carly rolling her eyes. "So you really like this boy?"

"Yeah." she said with her mouth full of food.

"I would like to meet him then." Carly smiled.

Adelle smiled. She couldn't beleive it. Carly had known that Sean and Adelle were friends but she had never met him. He had never come over her house, she just knew they hung out alot.

"Really?"

"Yes and please don't speak with your mouth full."

"Oh, sorry." she said, some scraps of food falling from her mouth.

Carly laughed she knew that Sean would probably be a good kid.

--

Math Class-

Adelle walked with Sean into her Math class. They took their seats.

"So Sean.."

"Hm?" he asked taking his books out.

"My Aunt wants to meet you..." she said nervously.

"Really? Cool. Wait, you already told her about us?" he asked taking a few pencils out wile she fiddled with the one in her hands and bit her lip.

"Yeah, why don't you come over after school?"

"Alright" he smiled at her.

--

Adelle walked home with Sean as he held her hand and her books in his other hand. They paused when they reached her door. She opened it.

"Hey Aunt Carly, we're here!"

Carly appeared from the kitchen. "We?"

"Yeah, Sean and I."

Carly smiled and looked at Sean. "You may call me Carly."

He extended his hand. "Sean."

Carly told him to take a seat so that she could talk to him.

"Adelle, could you please go to your room?"

"Sure." Adelle ran up to her room.

Carly sat in front of Sean and smiled sweetly.

"So Sean, tell me about yourself. From your name to your hobbies."

"Well, I have a brother a mom, my birthday is February 2nd and my whole name is Sean Bailey."

Bailey. Bailey. Why did that sound familiar? "Do you know a Frank Bailey?"

Sean frowned. "Of course. He's my father."

Carly's eyes widened. Frank Bailey, that's why his name was so familiar! She couldn't beleive it, she had just met the son of Frank Bailey the guy that had left her for a girl named Charlotte O'Hara who he had already had a 4 month old son with and this was it--this was his son.

Boy times had changed. This was exactly why she made the mistake she did.

--

A/N: Oooh, Frank!! Forgive me for I have TYPO-ED! Like I said my nails are so much longer than I need them to be (I may be the only girl in the world that hates having long nails but--! Alas!) This is not fun. I got this snazzy RED digital camera (Red, yes it's NOT common..oooohh) and I've become obsessed with it. I keep taking pictures of nothing. It's amazing.

My friend,goes "So Aimie what is your label?"

And I go: "Well, last time I checked I didn't need one..." RANDOMNESS!! And while I'm being tottaly random, I'd like to say that I love to draw! Yes! I do and I'm pretty good at it too.

So question: What is the most comfotable shoe?

For me it's my Converse sneakers, they are really comfortable.

If you think you've got this story figured out-- you don't. Trust me.

Come on do I still have 2 say it? Okay, okay! I love you all,  
Aimie 


	10. The Doll in the Attic

I HAVE RETURNED! AND MY TYPO'S ARE WORSE THAN EVER!! TeeHeeHee!

Adelle

by Aimie

Chapter 10: "The Doll in the Attic"

I've never been the girl that ignored parental authority. Or any authority. But lately, Aunt Carly has become a real pain. I've never spoken unless spoken to, never talked back until a few months ago and that really surpised me. I never knew I had such a fire.

And now to add up to all my mini misfortunes Aunt Carly doesn't want me seeing Sean and although I donnot know why, I don't really care. I will do what I please.

She can't boss me around forever.

--

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Sean as he climbed through the smallest window in her room. He struggled to get in. "I can wait."

"Yes. I don't want Aunt Carly thinking that she can control who I date. You and I--we're secretly dating." Adelle pushed her nose in the air and smiled at him.

"But why don't you just talk to her--"

She put her hands on her hips. "Than what fun would that be?"

He mumbled. "I still think that it's kind of stupid to do this. We're going to get caught."

"Look at Mr.Negativity. Are you comming in or are you just going to stay there?"

He narrowed his eyes at her and tried to move but couldn't. "Adelle, I'm stuck." he blushed.

She laughed. "Ha ha ha--" she saw him struggle. "You were serious?"

He nodded. "Yeah! No I just like randomly belting out 'I'm Stuck'. Yeah I was serious!"

She rolled her eyes and walked over to him helping him in. He fell to the floor.

"Sean are you okay?" she asked helping him up.

He mumbled. "Yeah, no thanks to you."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." she crossed her arms over her chest and walked over to her desk.

The past 3 days since Carly had dropped the bomb on their world had been tough. At school they would hang out like always but outside of school was different. Carly wouldn't let her go anywhere. She resembled a princess trapped in a tower with her prince waiting screaming 'Repunzel, Repunzel! Let down your hair!' only now her prince was screaming 'Adelle! Adelle! Help me get in!"

Two different situations and yet so similar.

"You're so stubborn." said Sean looking at her smiling.

"Oh, I'm the stubborn one? Who decided to go through my window, huh?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

It felt weird. She had never had discussions--or fights with Sean before and yet at the same time it felt...good.

"Yeah, well." he blushed rubbing the back of his neck. "I..."

"Yeah, uhuh." she smiled and walked towards him. She kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked rubbing the place where she had kissed it.

"For being adorable." she responded. "Now we need to think of a plan."

Carly had not been home on this paticular day. It was sunny and Adelle could have just let Sean walk in through the front door but he insisted on going through her window.

"A plan?"

"You know to get Miss.Carly Shay to let us date.." she nudged him.

"Why do you think she hates me so much?" Sean asked. "And I thought you didn't care what she thought."

"I don't. And I'm sure she doesn't hate you either. Maybe you--"

"She did say something about my father." he pointed out.

"That's a start." Adelle grabbed his hand, he blushed. "Come on!"

"Where are we going?" he asked. "Are you shoving me down a laundry chute next?"

"Only if I have to." she laughed. "Aunt Carly won't be back till 11:00 so we have plenty of time to look around for clues."

"Now we're playing detective? And--clues for what?" he asked confused.

"I don't know. Anything that makes her suspicious. I'll go into the attic." she said walking towards the attic door. She pushed the door open it was full of cobwebs.

"I don't like the looks of that Adelle. Better let me investigate." he tried pushing her aside but she held a firm grip on his hand.

"I'll be fine you idiot. You shouldn't worry so much." she kissed him. "Just keep watch."

His head floated on the clouds. He couldn't think clearly. He was soaring and by the time he landed bakc on earth she had vanished into the dark abyss that was--the attic.

Adelle walked inside trying to avoid the cobwebs. She saw many things covered with dusty old white sheets. She felt like she was in some horror movie. She coughed at the amount of dust in the room. She removed the sheet of one of the biggest items in the room. She thought she was going to find a corpse but instead she found an old golden crib. Her name was written at the top in glistening golden letters. She smiled.

Inside the crib she found an old carousel music box. She picked it up and turned it upside down to make the song play. On the bottom the name 'Jolie' was written on it. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She made the song play and she knew right away. The tune, the beat everything. She didn't know the name of the song but she knew that sometime in her life someone had sang it to her.

She hummed along to the bright tune of the song that made the sunshine pour through the small window in the eerie attic.

Adelle, the supposed daughter of Carly's uncle walked amongst the remainders of her past as a child. Many things brought back memories while others she thought she remembered and then agan didn't. She remembered how Carly had been with her through everything. When she first crawled, walked and talked. Even when she first learned how to ride a bicycle. She was always there.

'I guess I have a lot to owe Aunt Carly' she thought sadly.

She picked up a dusty old rag doll. The doll was dusty and looked as if it would have deserved a better life but Adelle felt some sort of attachment to the dusty old blond pale doll. It wore a checkered dress and it's blond silky hair in pigtails. After dusting the face of she saw the serene face of the doll and how its happiness radiated. The smile on the doll was contagious.

--FLASH BACK--

(BEFORE READING THIS TAKE IN MIND THIS IS NOT ADELLE'S FLASHBACK, BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER IT. OR THAT THIS HAPPENED AT ALL. THIS IS MERELY THE ORIGIN OF THIS DOLL)

Freddie walked through the doors of his home carrying bags of gifts for his new daughter. No matter how bad things got with his new job and no matter how low on money he was he always managed to come home with gifts. Jolie had learned to smile and now that smile on his precious daughter's face was contagious.

"Again?" he heard a voice, he turned around.

He smiled when he saw it was Sam. "Anything and everything for my daughter." he said.

"You really shouldn't be wasting our money like that." she scolded. "You're such a dork and a softie too."

He walked over to her and hugged her. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Does that really matter?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"No. But you're not getting off the hook that easy." she smirked. "Show me what you brought."

He opened one of the bags and handed a rag doll to Sam. Sam blinked a few times and smiled.

"I brought the doll maker a picture of Jolie when she first smiled. The doll has her smile." Freddie said.

Sam hugged the small doll close to her body. "I think that Jolie will love the doll."

"I thought so."

-- FLASH BACK ENDED--

Adelle hugged the doll. The hug felt real, it felt like something so normal and not like a foreign touch like it normally would. She couldn't help but feel attachments to the things in the attic she knew and the things she didn't know. She explored the doll, on the back underneath the checkered dress lay an insicription.

Jolie Annie Benson Born: March 5th Parents: Sam and Freddie Benson

"To our beautiful daughter, with love" read Adelle aloud as she held the small doll. "Let this doll be our gift to you, our precious daughter. May you care for her as we care for you."

Adelle knew that Carly had some connection with the Bensons' lost daughter. She knew it. She had known it all along.

-- FLASH BACK--

"Do you think she'll like the doll?" asked Freddie.

Sam smiled as they walked over to the small crib. "Why wouldn't she? I like it, I'm sure she'll like it too. Now stop worrying about the doll and give it her!"

Freddie winced. Since giving birth to Jolie, Sam had been somewhat moody. Always biting people's heads off but he didn't care.

He placed the doll in the crib. "Read the inscription." he said smiling.

Sam smiled and lifted the dress reading it.

Jolie Annie Benson Born: March 5th Parents: Sam and Freddie Benson

"To our beautiful daughter, with love." she read. "Let this doll be our gift to you, our precious daughter. May you care for her as we care for you."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. But--why did it have to be so sappy?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"So that no matter where she is, she knows how much we love her." Freddie said proudly.

"You've been hanging around your mother again haven't you?" asked Sam rolling her eyes a blush crept up Freddie's neck and up his face.

"No.." he stuttered.

"What did she give you when you were a baby? A pair of socks that said 'May your feet never smell as bad as mine?', No, no, maybe 'May you never have the bunions I have?'." Sam laughed.

"We're married and we have a child and you still manage to insult me and my mother." he narrowed his eyes. "And yet I love you?" this statement came out more of a question than anything else.

"So are you implying you don't?" asked Sam placing a hand on her right hip angrily.

"What? Of..of course I do!" he said shaking.

"You better." she narrowed he eyes at him.

"I do." he stuttered.

"Than say it."she forced him. She smiled maliciously.

He then gathered up all his courage and energy to say it like a man. To finally stand up to his wife. Although, he never really mind her viciousness.

"I love you." he said.

-- END FLASHBACK.--

Adelle knew also that the doll she had seen or felt it before. She touched the doll and stroked its soft texture. The poor girl, where was Jolie? Where could she be? Where were her real parents, where could they be?

It was all a lie and she had been stupid enough to fall into it.

SFSFSFSFSFSFSSFSSFSFSFSFFSFSFFSFSFFSFSFSFVSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFFSFSFSSSSSSSFSFSFS

A/N: Yep, this is the chapter and I'm back writing. So Adelle is piecing up her past huh?? She's also disobeying Carly with Sean. There's more but..you have to review.

This took me so long to post because I had taken a long extended vacation (of my stories) to chill. Also my computer just caught a virus and I'm stuck using this pile of junk (coughlaptopcough) because I still don't have a new one. So if you thought I did...think again!

I also haven't had time to read or review anything. I haven't checked my e-mails in forever. I must!! I promise once I read everything--I SHALL REVIEW!! Count on it!!

This was so long --yawn,  
Aimie


	11. You'll Understand in Time

And now it gets a little bit crazy. Hehehehehe. But wait there's more! OMG! OMG!

Adelle

by Aimie

Chapter 11: "You'll Understand in Time"

CARLY'S POV--

Jealousy is a powerful emotion. Sometimes jealousy even overpowers love. Oh, and I regret everything I may have done in my jealous state because I couldn't help it. I couldn't help doing what I did.

Jealousy, like sake, wine, beer or champange, impairs your better judgement and causes you to do crazy things. But the things you do aren't just crazy, they are what you desire most. They are what you want and what your heart won't let you have.

But I was drunk. Drunk on jealousy and beer so spare me the lecture.

I can't say I'm thankful for the jealousy I had aquired but I can't say I hate it either. For without that drip of envy I wouldn't have what my heart truly desired.

And that was a child.

--

Long ago, about 15 years ago to be exact, I was filled with rage and envy as I watched my one and only best friend achive great happiness with her husband. I was mortified when I found out that my best friend was expecting. Expecting a child, that small thing that I wanted and couldn't have.

You see, during the time of the little baby's conception my marriage to Franklin J. Bailey was crumbling. Crumbling to pieces.

Frank was a horrible man. All Bailey men are and I won't allow little Adelle to associate with such a horrid boy, he may seem nice but the Bailey blood runs through his veins and one day he'll break her heart.

So now I hope you can see why I can't have Adelle be with Sean.

But there's more. Frank was a drunk. But despite his habits I loved him. He had lured me in with his Australian accent and caught me in a trap. But what I didn't know was that he too wanted a child.

And he got a child, just not from me.

We tried countless treatments but they wouldn't work. I was barren. So he left me for a 19 year old bar tender named Charlotte. I hated Charlotte and my soul tainted.

I had once a pure soul but all my misfortunes have made it so I have a tainted soul.

So when Charlotte gave birth, I divorced him. I thought that he deserved to be with his lover and be a father to the child. He felt in debt with me.

I was still very much in love with him and I still desired a child.

And he knew that.

Of course I hate him now, I hate him and damn him but there is nothing I can do now. Nothing at all. I don't want to do anything.

I never meant to hurt anyone. I was just being selfish and after years of living for others I finally decided to fend off for myself. I wanted a taste of what it felt like to get what I wanted in the end.

My baby can't ever learn the truth, it would ruin every disguise every lie that I worked so hard to produce.

I know that this doesn't sound good but understand, I needed to do it.

I am not the old Carly Shay anymore. If you ask what happened to her or where she went. She doesn't live here anymore.

--

Flashback 15 years ago, July 2nd--

"Frank" said Carly in a slurred voice.

She was a bit dizzy from the many drinks she had taken. He took another sip of his Bud Light.

"I got a present for you, love" he said. He brought Carly outside to his car. He opened the back door and took something bundled in a blanket out of it.

"What is it?"

"You're new daughter." he handed her the baby.

Carly moved the blanket away from her new daughters face. The baby's face would be forever burned in her memory. Her eyes widened, sure she was high on drinks but she knew who this was.

"This is SAM'S DAUGHTER! How could you steal her--I--should--"

Frank covered her mouth. "Shh, love, do you want everyone to hear you?"

"No" she pouted. "How could you steal Jolie?"

"Ah, but her name is not Jolie anymore is it?" he asked. She held the baby close to her chest.

"What are you talking about?"

"I have taken the liberty of changing her name for you. I know that you've always loved the name Adelaide so here's your new baby. Adelaide Annie Shay." he smirked.

"But--I don't understand. Won't Sam know who her daughter is?" asked Carly.

"Of course. But for the first maybe 17 or 16 years of her life you should take her to live somehwere else. Far away, where your friend Sam can't reach her." he smiled. "She's your problem now. Your friends were asleep when I took her."

"I have to take her back!" said Carly going to her car. Frank stopped her.

"You can't drive drunk, love."

"I'm not drunk!"

"Would you like me to test that for you?" he asked. "Now remember how much you always wanted a baby. Remember. You wanted to be a mother so badly."

She closed her eyes and gave in. "Where would I take her?"

"To your Uncle Carlos." he said. "He's your best bet. Let him raise her, come to visit. Be like her mother."

"But Frank." she said. "I am her mother."

Frank grinned. The deed was done. "I'm not that drunk, I shall drive dear."

He drove over to Carly's apartment and the rest was history. Frank had stolen Jolie and many other things like toys and rattles from Sam and Freddie's house. And a doll that Jolie couldn't sleep without.

Only her name wasn't Jolie anymore it was Adelaide.

--

CARLY'S POV

Isn't Adelaide a pretty name? Everyday I would wake up wanting to bring her back but my body wouldn't let me do it. And I still want to bring Sam and Freddie their happiness back but--what would they think of me? They would most likely hate me and never want to see me again, I know I would.

I'm stuck between what I want and what I should do.

One day I will kill Frank for bringing such happiness and unhappiness into my life. He could have given me any child but he decided to torture me by giving me my best friend's child and I learned to love her like she was my own.

I love her because I'm her mother now. The mother she has known growing up, the only mother. Sam hasn't been a mother to her at all.

And that's only because she was taken away. Maybe Sam should have looked for her harder, she was right under her nose.

--

A/N: Short chapter. Yes. But this was a chapter that explains everything. Everything you didn't (or I hoped you didn't) know. Hhahaha. I am so bad.

Aimie

I AM ON THE THIRD SEASON OF INUYASHA! YAYAYAYA! ALL THANKS TO MY COUSIN JEN, AISHITERU-YO, JEN! (I ALSO WATCHED THE FIRST MOVIE AND I WANT TO WATCH THE SECOND BEFORE STARING THE THIRD SEASON.

Again, aishiteru-yo, suki-desu, daisuki--everything Jen!! Love ya! - Aimie-chan, hahahaha lol. 


	12. Getting Caught

HEHEHEHEHE! I shall now laugh evilly at your expense--HEHHEHEHEHE!

Adelle

by Aimie

Chapter 12: "Getting Caught"

Adelle sat on her bed with the doll in her hands. She felt like the doll was hers for some reason but knew that she had to give it back to Jolie. Jolie, the girl who had been kidnapped and not yet found.

'Poor Mrs. Benson...' Adelle thought as she looked at the doll.

Two weeks had passed since she had been in the attic. She remembered being up there and Sean screaming at her to get down because Carly had come early. Instead of going out the back door, Sean had gone out through her window.

She laughed at the thought and looked at her window. The air was blowing her pink curtains in a manner that looked as if it were blowing to a tune of a song. She put the doll safely on her bed and walked over to the window to close it.

"Adelle! Adelle! Let down your hair!" she looked down and saw Sean. She smiled and he smirked putting his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry, my dear prince my hair isn't long enough!" she called out smiling.

"Well then...erm...use magical princess powers to make it longer!" he called out to her.

"Hmm...okay." Adelle then started to do a weird dance thing. "It's not working, dear prince!"

"Oh, fair maiden, alas, your prince will come to save you!" Sean punched a fist in the air and began to slowly climb a small ladder. This time he decided to come through the biggest window in her room. "Alas! I have come!" he announced standing up straight with his hands on his hips.

Adelle put both of her hands to her heart. "Ohh, my hero!" she flung herself on him.

"And now we shall leave this horrible tower. To my castle!" he said. He flung Adelle over his shoulder.

Her eyes widened. "Hey! Let me down! Let me down!!" she punched his back with her fists softly laughing.

"We flee!" he carried her, running around the room.

"Put me down, dear prince, I'm getting dizzy!" she said laughing.

"Ahh!" he said as he put her down. "We have at last arrived!"

The stood in front of her closet. "My closet?"

"Yes, fair maiden. Do ye have a name?" he asked grabbing her hand.

"My nameth is Adelleth." she said looking away and batting her eyelashes.

"Ah, ye has a beautiful name." he kissed her hand. He turned around to find something to use as a septer. She stood there and got an idea. Her eye brows raised in a devilish sort of way and she jumped on his back.

"HEY!"

"Ha, ha! I got you now!" she said laughing. She drummed on his head with her hands.

"Hey! I'm not drum you know!"

"Yeah, I know!" she continued.

"Come on, Adelle!" he whined. "My head hurts!"

"Bum, bum, bum" she hummed to the tune of 'Row, Row, Row You're Boat.'

"This is no time for children's songs!" he said. He then walked over to her bed and safely dropped her on it.

"And I was just beginning my fun." she pouted. "Tsk, tsk." She proped her elbows on her bed and looked up at him. He took the time to slowly study her. He smiled at her. She had on a light blue tank top with matching bottoms that had clouds on them.

"Clouds?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep, it reminds me how my head is always in the clouds." she said, he sat next to her.

"I see and why is that?" he asked.

"You." she smirked and elbowed him.

"Ouch!" he said.

"That's just how I show affection." she said winking.

He smirked. He turned his head to face her. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Do you want to know how I show affection?"

"Enlighten me." she said looking up at him.

"I'd be glad to." he lowered his lips slowly to hers and captured them in an embrace.

Just when they had been starting to kiss they heard the door downstairs be opened. She broke the kiss.

"She's home!" she said jumping from the bed.

"What? I thought you said that she'd be home at--"

"You have to go Sean!" Adelle grabbed him by the arm and almost pushed him out her window.

"Hey!"

"She'll find you! We'll get caught and--"

There was a clap. And another. The two lovesick teens turned around slowly.

"Very nice." said Carly clapping. "I knew something had been going on."

"Aunt Carly, you're home..early." stuttered Adelle.

"I thought I said you couldn't go out with him." Carly placed her hands on her hips.

"You never gave me a reason not to." Adelle glared at Carly.

"I think I better--" Sean started trying to desperatly get out.

"No! Stay, Sean!" screamed Carly.

"Oh..kay." he bent his head down.

"Why did you disobey me? It is so unlike you." asked Carly sitting down on Adelle's bed. "Is it the boy?"

"What?"

"Is he that bad of an influence already?" asked Carly.

"No, it's not him." said Adelle looking away. "It's me." tears began to form in her eyes.

"What?" asked Carly.

"All my life you've kept me hidden from the world. You and my father! I wanted to know what it felt like to do something that I'm not supposed to do. I'm not a little princess Carly!" she screamed.

"You will show me some respect young lady! Calling me by my first name like--"

"You forget Carly, you're not my aunt or my mother you are my cousin." said Adelle putting her hands on her hips.

"We've never had a fight before." said Carly."I thought I raised you to be--"

"I was raised well. And I have alot to thank you for but--"

Carly was staring at the doll on Adelle's bed with fear. It looked as if memories came flooding back to her.

"Where...where'd you get that?" she asked with wide eyes.

"What?" Adelle wiped the tears from her eyes.

"That." Carly pointed to the doll that lay happily on Adelle's bed.

Adelle's eyes widened. 'The doll!' she thought. "I got it from the attic."

"I thought I forbade you from going up there." said Carly.

"I wanted to investigate--"

"In another burst of rebellion? No, this will not happen again!" Carly rushed over to bed and snatched the doll.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT YOURS THAT'S JOLIE'S!" screamed Adelle.

Carly had begun to leave and slowly turned around. "How? How do you know about her?"

"Read the inscription under the dress." said Adelle.

Carly turned the doll over and read the inscription. She blinked once, she blinked twice and finally she began to walk away.

"I'm going to burn everything." said Carly rushing over to the attic. "Nothing will be left. And then Adelle and I will move from this house and be happy again." she muttered grabbing all the things from the attic and putting them outside.

"Happy again?" asked Adelle looking at Carly. "By burning Jolie's things and leaving we're going to be happy again?"

"Get out of this Adelle. It's none of your concern.." said Carly putting all the stuff that she had gathered in a small pile. She went up to get more with Adelle behind her.

"This is Jolie's." said Adelle snatching the music box from Carly.

"Give that back!"

"Tell my why you have Jolie's things!" demanded Adelle.

"It's none of your concern!" screamed Carly snatching it back and throwing it in the pile. "There." she breathed. "That's the last of her things."

Carly took out a lighter.

"No!" Adelle jumped on Carly snatching the lighter away. "I won't let you burn her things."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" asked Carly. Carly walked over to Adelle and smacked her. "I am your mother and you will do what I say!"

Adelle's eyes widened. "You are not my mother!" she screamed. "My mother is alive and so is my father and I'm going to find them."

"What? Your parents are dead and if it wasn't for me--"

"That's where you're wrong. My parents are very much alive and you've kept them hidden from me." Adelle cried. "I want to know where they are!"

"You've created a fake world for yourself you insolent brat!" Carly raised her hand to smack her again but Sean grabbed Carly's hand.

"You won't smack her again, Ms. Shay." said Sean.

"Wha--what? What are you doing to me, unhand me!" screamed Carly.

"I can't do that."

"You still haven't answered my question! Why do you have her things?" asked Adelle crying.

Carly looked from Adelle to Sean and loosened Sean's grip on her wrist and ran.

"Aunt Carly!" called Adelle.

Carly ran over to her car and got in. She didn't even bother with the seat belt and drove away.

Sean hugged Adelle. "It's okay." he said softly into her hair. "It's over."

"But she still didn't answer my question. Why did this happen to me?" said Adelle.

"Okay then. Answer my question, do you ever think things through?" he asked looking into her eyes. She blushed.

"Erm..no not really." she responded.

"Then that's why it happened. I hate to say this but-- I told you so." he smirked.

"I hate that saying!" Adelle punched his arm.

"Must you restort to physically hurting me?!" he asked.

"Yes. Now help me put all this stuff back in the attic. Who knew that Jolie had so much stuff?" she asked. She picked up a thick piece of paper. It read 'Jolie' in a woman's handwriting. It wasn't Carly's handwriting. She furrowed her eyebrows and turned the picture over. She gasped.

"What's wrong?" he asked picking up the doll.

She turned around. "This...this is a picture of me."

--

A/N: DUN DUN DUN!! Carly is now CRAZarly. She's gone bazzerk. Ha ha ha. This chapter got me all anxious. So does Adelle know that she's Jolie? Maybe..maybe not. Can she figure it out?? Hehehe. She probably will..just not now. Eehehehe!! I am so bad! There are more people involved in this whole thing. But you gotta guess!!

Jen- I'm on the third season, disk two of Inuyasha. I'm a happy camper. You'll get it back soon, I have yet to watch Full Mental Panic? Fumoffu. Is it good? It must be! I've seen two InuYasha movies and now I'll go to the third one and then the fourth and then THE WOMAN WHO LOVED SESSHOMARU! Yay! Aishiteru-yo Jen! - Aimie-chan lmao.

Gotta love my cousin, Jen (she writes stories on here too!! but for--you guessed it--InuYasha) 


	13. Falling in Love is Such an Easy Thing

While Sam and Freddie are all smiles their daughter is having a tough time deciding her fate.

DUN DUN DUN!

Chapter 12: "Falling in Love is Such an Easy Thing to Do"

"Ugh! I can't get this...through...the.." Freddie tried putting a string through the hole in the needle. "Ugh! I give up.." he sighed.

Freddie looked at his wife drying the plates. She chuckled at his expense.

"What?" he asked smiling.

She laughed. "You have to crawl before you can walk, young grasshopper." she said in a fake Chinese accent raising a finger in the air.

He raised an eyebrow. "Where did you get that?"

"A book." she said softly drying.

"Ahh, you're reading again?" he cocked an eyebrow smiling at her.

She sighed. "Yeah..." Sam looked away.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Nothing." she said putting the dried plate in it's place.

"It's Jolie isn't it?" he asked getting up.

"No.." she said trying to deny it so that her husband wouldn't worry about her.

"Yes it is." he walked up to her and hugged her. "I promised you we'd find her and we will. We just have to look harder."

"It's not that." she said. "It's just that--that girl that has me all like this."

"What girl?"

"Carly's cousin. Adelle." Sam answered.

"Her? She's a sweetheart." he smiled.

"Yeah and when I was talking to her I felt some sort of strange connection. Call me crazy but if I didn't know any better I'd say that Adelaide Shay was my daughter." Sam smiled and laughed. "But..that's not possible."

"I'm glad you're laughing again and reading again." he said.

"Yeah. Just talking to that girl gave me some sort of strength to do something. I haven't laughed in ages. I've been so miserable." Sam let go of Freddie and sighed.

"She's a good influence in you. Next thing you know you'll be insulting me again." he said.

"Whatever, dork." she said walking away.

His eyes brightened at the nickname he had been both plauged by and blessed by his entire life. "See!"

She chuckled and went outside.

"Hey wait up!" he called.

"You're going to have to catch me!" she said smiling brightly.

She didn't know why but she felt a sort peace within her heart. Her restless mind was at peace and she felt lighthearted. She felt like taking back the years of depression and tears and making them dissapear. She didn't want to live in the past, she wanted live in the present.

They say that there is no day but today and that living in regret only makes your own heart bitter. Sam used to sit in the nursery room, rocking back and forth with a glassy look on her face clutching a small blanket. She would sit everyday in that rocking chair hoping that her daughter would return.

And that never happened. Little by little the hope she claimed to have would vanish and she'd feel so horrible. She could only think the worse had happened.

Was her daughter alive? Was she dead?

She couldn't...wouldn't think that the little girl that she loved more than her own life was gone.

It was impossible, she laughed at her own stupidity for thinking such thoughts and ran to her backyard.

For Freddie, it had been worse. He had become so attached to Jolie that he wouldn't let anyone who hadn't washed their hands touch her. She had to be in a room with perfect temperature and no glass or steel objects were allowed close to her.

Sometimes Sam thought that Freddie had loved Jolie more than her and that was probably true. Freddie had been so torn when she was taken. He was angry at himself for being careless.

He wouldn't speak. He wouldn't laugh and he wouldn't look at anyone in the eye. He tried so hard to hide the tears he shed from Sam but she knew. She had seen him and cried herself. It had been a cold day 8 months into Jolie's abduction that she had gotten up from her usual place in the nursery and walked over silently to their room. As she was about to open the door she heard muffled sobs, she opened the door a bit and saw him siting on their bed with his head bent over crying and yelling angrily. At the time, she had looked away and slid from the wall to the floor crying as well.

--

FLASHBACK--

Freddie looked up from where he was sitting and walked over to his bedroom door listening. He closed his eyes when he realized that the tears were from his wife. He opened the door a little more and walked over to her. She had been sitting with her back towards the wall holding the small pink blanket in her hands, whimpering.

He sat next to her and hugged her.

"We'll find her Sam.." he said resting his chin on her head. "I promise."

"I know." she whimpered. "I just...watching you cry...it..."

His eyes widened. He looked at her. "You saw that?"

"Yes." she said wiping some stray tears from her eyes. "Don't deny it."

"I'm sorry you had to see that." he said.

"Don't be sorry. Even the best fall down sometimes." she said. "It's completely normal to cry."

He chuckled sadly and sat with his back to the wall and his arm around her shoulders. She lay her head on his shoulder.

"We'll find her." he said softly.

"I hope so." she hugged his waist and began to cry. He patted her back. "From now on." she started looking into his eyes. "We cry together. You can't beat yourself up for everything. Lets share the pain so that you don't die a bitter man."

He laughed a little. "But it's not your fault--"

"It is. I was careless." she said. "The again, we were asleep...we couldn't have known."

He looked into her blue orbs and smiled in what seemed like forever. "Okay." he said. Freddie kissed her lips. "I love you."

She sighed. "I love you too."

He got up and began to go to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

FLASHBACK OVER--

"Come on!" Sam laughed. "You're so slow!"

"Come on Sam! I'm not so young anymore!" he said catching up to her.

She laughed. "Are you saying you're old?"

"Yes." he said breathless.

"35 isn't old." she smirked putting her hands on her hips. "Besides, if you say that you're insinutating that I'M old."

His eyes widened. "You're not old!"

"We're the same age, dimwit." she said slapping him upside the head.

"What was that for?"

"For calling me old." she responded crossing her arms over her chest.

"I never said that!" he said rubbing he back of his head. "Must you resort to physical violence?"

"Yes." she responded smiling and running away.

--

Adelle laid down on her bed in the darkness that now consumed her pink room. She closed her eyes and wiped the angry tears from her face.

"Why?" she asked. "Why is this so hard?"

She knew that Carly had lied to her, decived her and her parents. But--she couldn't bring herself to hate her. Sure she couldn't trust her ever again but she couldn't hate her. After all, she had been there for Adelle for so many things.

Carly's words were true. She had been like a mother to her. A mother that deprived her child of things but rewarded her with more than she had bargained for.

She clutched the bed sheets and gritted her teeth. "I want to hate her. God, I really do. But I can't."

Her tears woke Sean who had been sleeping soundly next her. Sean had called his mother telling her he would spend the night at Adelle's. He knew she was going through a rough time so he decided to stay and comfort her.

"You're still awake, Dell?" he asked rubbing his eyes and turning to look at her.

"Yeah.." she muttered. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

He moved closer to her. "It's alright. Don't cry." he said. Sean hugged her.

"I can't hate her Sean." she said angrily stuffing her head in the crook of his neck.

"Then don't." he said simply rubbing her back.

"I want to."

"You don't have to." he responded. "My advice is don't try to hate her. Hate brings no happiness."

"I know but I just can't make up my mind! It's so hard!" she cried angrily.

"What if you're not Jolie, hm?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"You saw the picture!" she said.

"Yeah but--how do you know that that's you?" he asked.

"Carly has the same picture, in a smaller version in her wallet." she responded.

"Yes, but what if--"

"She told me it was me." she said wiping her eyes.

"What if they wrote Jolie instead of Adelle by mistake?" he asked.

"That's impossible..." she muttered. "It wasn't in Carly's handwriting."

"So what?"

"It was in someone else's." she said. "I am Jolie."

"No you're not. You're Adelle, my girlfriend and you like RoseArt not Crayola, you eat my apples and steal my sandwiches. On odd occassions you eat ham. You're Adelle. The girl that I love." he said blushing.

She smiled. "I'm just so confused and angry and--"

"It's okay." he said. "I love you Adelle and I'm always here for you."

"You say you love me and we're only 15."

"Ahh my sweet and naive Adelle, falling in love is such an easy thing to do." he said thoughtfully hugging her.

She chuckled.

"She laughs!" he exclaimed. "Shall we alert our vassels fair princess?"

She laughed once more. "Aishiteru-yo Sean."

His eyes brightened. "Really?" he sighed. "And here I thought I was the only one that had fallen in love. Whew!"

She rolled her eyes. "Ha ha ha." she said.

"How do you know Japanese anyway?"

"There's a lot of things you don't know. I know French, Italian, Croatian, Japanese, Chinese, Korean, English, Spanish and Dutch." she said.

His eyes widened. "And here I thought I was special." he said. "I know English and Spanish."

She laughed. "You are special." she said. "You're special to me."

"Can you fly too?" he asked sarcastically.

"No. But you can." she said.

"I can?"

"Remember yesterday? When you flew out the window and fell on the shrub?" she asked laughing.

"Oh yeah." he rubbed his head. "That hurt."

"It was funny." she said.

"It's funny when I get hurt?" he asked. "Shows how much you care..."

"I do care! And I would have been crying if you had been seriously hurt." she said.

"My pain is funny? Hilarious." he said sarcastically.

"Yes, it is." she said.

"So what are you going to do, if you are Jolie?" he asked again.

"You want the truth?" she asked. She pushed a couple of strands of hair behind her ear. "I..don't know."

--

Carly tossed and turned in on her bed in the hotel room. The heat was on high and she was sweating like a pig. Nightmares haunted her.

"Why did it have to be like this?" she muttered bitterly. "Why does she--"

"She's the ungreatful wench." a voice said.

Carly sat in her bed with sweat dripping down her face.

"Who's there?" she asked clutching the white covers closer to her body.

A figure came into view from the vivid darkness and smirked at her.

"Frank." she breathed. "What are you doing here?!"

"Came to visit you, love." he said sitting down on the bed.

"Why? What do want with me!?" screamed Carly nervously.

"I want to tell you somethings." he said smiling. "Love, I don't recall the last time we were together...when was it?"

She gulped. "After you kidnapped Adelle."

"Eh, eh!" he said. "Jolie."

She flinched. "Don't say that awful name."

"That's her name, isn't it?" he asked. "Tell me, how is the ungreatful bitch?"

"Fine." she looked around.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Weren't you supposed to be in jail?" she asked covering her body with the covers.

"I was. But I got out. It's quite easy, love, you should try it sometime." he said looking at her.

"Why would you do something like this to me, Frank?" she asked breathing heavily. "I loved you!"

He looked her straight in the eye. "You're lucky I felt anything for you at all." he sneered. "I was quite fond of you." he crawled over to her and put his hands around her neck. "But I was in love with your friend."

"Who--?" she struggled to breathe.

"Sam!" he screamed. "Tell me, does she feel the same pain?" he asked. "The pain I felt when she married that idiot was unbearable!"

He let go of her neck. "Then why marry me?"

"Because I was hoping to see her again." he said. "And I did, but she was pregnant."

"And there was nothing you could do." she rubbed her neck.

"But get you to have a baby. To fill the void and--you were a barren bitch." he slapped her across the face.

"Bastard." she said.

"You know, you're as much of a kidnapper as I am." he said. "You share the same blame and if ratted out--you could go to prison."

"No.." she said, eyes wide open.

"Yes," he smiled evilly. "Think about it, Carly, jail. Just you and the empty void that is your life." he laughed.

"No..."

He got up. "You were just one of my concubines." he laughed again.

"Concubines? There are more of us plauged by you? There are more besides Charlotte and I??" she asked.

He smirked and put his face closer to hers.

"Just--one more."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX--

A/N: Mehehehe. I leave you to figure it out...hahahhahahaha.You know, I hate Frank? Really, really detest him! I mean seriously...what a meanie!! This came out better than I had hoped...

Okay

1.Carly Shay 2.Charlotte Bailey 3. Cristina--

I have 2 choices for u: Change my penname: Yes or No.

If you don't agree or like any of my potential pennames--help me make one up.

If yes, pick one:

Do As Infinity

Immotto-chan (nickname fromYami)/ nee-chan

the.epiphany

wishful.thinking

writer.ofsnazzy

nami.the.snazzyful (Nami is like Amy in Japanese or at least that's what came up when I searched it...)

live.laugh.love

KK, REVIEW! PLEASE,  
Aimie 


	14. Christmas Bells

"Christmas bells are ringing Christmas bells are ringing How time flies--when the passion dies." - Rent. OBC.

Chapter 14: "Christmas Bells are Ringing"

Carly had not returned home. She had not called, e-mailed, texted or IMed. It was like dear old Carly Shay vanished from the face of the earth.

'This had to happen to me...and just during Christmas." she sighed leaning back in her couch.

"How are you holding up?" asked Sean comming in with 2 bottles of iced tea.

"Okay..I guess. I've been too afraid to do anything." she put her head in her hands and groaned. "Another miserable Christmas I suppose."

"Miserable Christmas?" he sat next to her. "I have something for you but by tradition we can't open it till 12."

"Why 12?" she asked. "12 noon, right?"

"Nope. 12 midnight. It's my family tradition. If you want you can spend Christmas with us." he said handing her the drink. She looked at it for a while. Adelle looked around her living room. There wasn't a tree, presents or hot cocoa present. It was barren, lifeless and creepy.

"Alright." she said looking at him.

He smiled. "My mother told me to invite you. She really likes you."

"I'm glad." she chuckled.

He smiled his Sean smile and hugged her. "Things will get better. You'll see."

She laughed bitterly. "Yeah...I hope."

XXXXXX-

Sean opened the door to his house in a swift move allowing Adelle to step in first. Adelle removed her scarf and jacket and hung it on the hangers. Sean did the same and smiled at her.

"Guys! Adelle's here!" he called.

Harry jumped from his couch and ran to hug Adelle.

"Hey Harry." she said hugging him back.

"I'm so glad you're here, Dell!" he exclaimed. "Now you can make me an uncle like my friend Ronnie!"

Her eyes widened. "What?"

He looked up at her. "Unless you'd rather make me a father..."

Sean rolls his ocean blue eyes and pushed Harry out of the way. "That's enough out of you Harry..." he laughs nervously and walks into the kitchen. "So...hot cocoa?"

"Yeah..." he handed her a cup. "Where does he learn those things?"

"I have no idea." he said.

"Hey Kids!" Sean's mom came into the kitchen. "I hope you don't mind but I got you a little something..." Charlotte Bailey handed a small package to Adelle.

"Wha--no Mrs. Bailey, I could never accept this..I..." she stuttered.

"It was meant for you. Now, don't open it now, it is to be opened at 12." Charlottle hugged Adelle. "You make my boy so happy." Adelle blushed.

"Mrs. Bailey..."

Charlottle pulled away. "Call me Charlotte."

Adelle smiled. "Okay...Charlotte."

Charlotte smiled. "Sean?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you go in a fix one of the lights on the tree?" she asked. "It'll only take you a minute."

"Alright, Mom." Sean left the room.

Charlotte took her time studying Adelle. "So...I'd like to get to know you better Adelle." she sat down. "Could you tell me about yourself."

Adelle sighed. "Well...I don't know, Mrs. Bailey. I don't even know who I am anymore."

"And why is that?"

"Because I just found out my name isn't Adelle it's Jolie, because I found out my parents were always alive and under my nose..because...because I'm so confused...because..."

"Now, now Adelle. Beating yourself up isn't going to fix anything." responded Charlotte sipping her chocolate.

"I know. It's just..."

"You say your name is Jolie?" she asked.

"Yes..." Adelle responded. "But...I'm not even sure of that..."

"My ex-husband had an ex-wife that had an obsession with her best friends daughter." said Charlotte. "Frank would come in and mutter about how she was never able to have children and such, it was a sick obsession. The little girl's name was Jolie."

Adelle's eyebrows raised. "Really? And what was his ex-wife's name?"

"Carly." she said. "But it can't possibly be your Aunt. Your aunt was from iCarly the show I used to watch as a teenager. Carly Shay wasn't crazy."

"You're wrong about that..." muttered Adelle. "Well, enough about me. What about you?"

"My husband was a player. He left me a few months after Sean was born for a woman named Christina. She was a dancer from a bar I used to work at..."

"You worked in a bar--"

"Not like that Adelle. I was a bartender." she said. "Anyway, he got her pregnant. So the child she bore him must be only a few months younger than Sean. Maybe 4...who knows even three. He was a sick man."

"Ew." said Adelle. "That is one sicko"  
"Yeah. A few years later he came back to me and we got together again and out popped Harry. He left me forever after that. He was a bastard." Charlotte said. "I legally divorced him after that and took custody of the kids."

"So you're saying he concieved a child with a another woman while still being married to you?" Adelle asked wide eyed.

"Like I said, he was a bastard." Charlotte sighed. "Frank had many disguises. He was a con artist and a very clever man. Nothing got past him. His only weakness was his love of women that the only thing he loved."

"So you're saying he didn't love you at all?"

"Yes. Sean and Harry got their looks from me. Both of them were raised by me because Frank was too arrogant and stupid. He was two-timing me with Christina, a girl who had been my best friend in the past. She was so stupid to fall into his trap."

"You were friends--"

"Yeah. Christina and I got way back into the days when I dropped out of college. She dropped out of Julliard, she wanted to become a dancer but only ended up dancing for men at the bar I worked at. We met there." said Charlotte bitterly.

"He's a sick man." muttered Adelle.

"Yeah." sighed Charlotte. "But that's a thing of the past. Unlike his father, Sean is a very good looking guy, don't you agree?"

Adelle looked across the room. The kitchen door was open and she could see Sean fixing the light. "Yeah..." she smiled.

Sean turned around and locked eyes with Adelle. He smiled his perfect 1000 WATT smile. She sighed and smiled back.

"You seem to like my son..."

"I don't like him, Mrs. Bailey..." said Adelle. "I love him."

Charlotte smiled. "And I'm sure he loves you too. Just look at the way he looks at you."

Adelle sighed heavily again. "Hm."

Charlotte grinned and got up. "You comming Adelle?"

"Huh? Oh..yeah." Adelle got up and followed Charlotte.

XXXXXX-

11:55...11:56...11:57...11:58...11:59...

12:00!

"PRESENT TIME!" squealed Harry. Harry ran from his place on the couch and rushed to the presents under the tree. Adelle looked at the bag she had next to her. The bag contained the presents she had gotten for Sean's family. She had forgottento put them under the tree.

"Not yet, Harry. We need to give them out." said Charlotte getting up and kneeling in front of Harry.

"Mmmkay! One for Sean!" said Harry handing a medium sized box to him. "Present time! Present time! Open a present and see what's inside!"

Sean chuckled.

"Come on Sean!" said Adelle.

"Okay, okay." he smiled at Adelle and tore the paper. He opened the box. Inside was a clay cup made by Harry.

"Aww..." said Adelle.

On the cup were the words: To my big brother, I love you. Merry Christmas, Harry.

Sean smiled and hugged Harry. "Thanks Harry."

"No problem, Sean. Just give me nieces and nephews aliright?" Harry said. The family rolled their eyes. "One for Adelle."

"For me?" said Adelle holding the box. "You didn't have to Harry."

Harry blushed. "Oh, but I wanted to."

Adelle smiled brightly and tore the light blue paper. She opened the box. Inside was a heart made out of clay.

On the heart were the words.: To my future sister-in-law. Make me an uncle!, Harry.

Adelle blushed a deep crimson and hugged Harry. "Thanks Harry."

Charlotte laughed. "For you Mommy." said Harry.

"Oh, dear. What could this be?" Charlotte opened the box. Inside was a clay statue of what was supposed to her. "You sure do love clay don't you sweetheart? Thank you Harry, I love it."

"Mommy! It's your turn to give out presents!!" squealed Harry.

"Okay, okay. For you Harry." said Charlotte.

Harry opened his present. "The new action figure I wanted! I love you Mommy!"

"For Sean."

Sean unwrapped his present. "Thanks Mom. You knew I needed these new colored pencils."

"Prismacolor. Just like you said." winked Charlotte.

Sean hugged his mother tightly.

"I thought you liked RoseArt?" said Adelle.

"I do but Prismacolor is better." shrugged Sean.

"For Adelle." smiled Charlotte.

"Mrs. Bailey..."

"Take it, honey." said Charlotte.

Adelle sighed and opened the small box. Inside the small nicely decorated box was a pair of earrings. A pair of diamond earrings.

"Oh, I couldn't, Mrs. Bailey." said Adelle.

"They were mine." she said. "I feel that you should have them."

"Oh..." Adelle got up and hugged her tightly.

"Take care of my Sean." Charlotte whispered into Adelle's ear.

"It's Sean's turn!" said Harry jumping up and down.

Sean rolled his eyes. "For you dear brother." he said.

"Oooh I wonder what it is!!" squealed Harry opening it. "YAY! THE COMPLETE FIRST SEASON OF POWER RANGERS!!" Harry hugged Sean. "YAY! YAY! YAY!"

"Okay..Mom." Sean handed his mother a small box.

"How nice of you Sean." Charlotte opened the small box. A necklace with the words 'Mom' was in there. "Thank you."

"I love you Mom." he hugged his Mom.

"What about Adelle?" asked Harry.

"I'm getting to her." Sean said. "But maybe she and I should exchange presents later."

Adelle smiled. "Who said I got you anything?"

"You didn't?" he asked.

"Of course I did." she said.

"Mmmm...OKAY! Adelle it's your turn!!" said Harry.

"Alright." said Adelle digging through her bag. "Let's see what we have here." she kneeled in front of Harry. "A present for my future brother-in-law."

Harry grabbed his present. Sean laughed along with his mother.

"Eeek! The SECOND SEASON OF POWER RANGERS! I LOVE YOU ADELLE!" Harry jumped on Adelle and kissed her cheeks a million times.

"Okay..alright..." she held her breath.

"Harry that's enough." said Charlotte.

Adelle resumed her breathing. "For Mrs. Bai...Charlotte."

"You didn't have to honey." said Charlotte.

"I wanted to. Please take it."

Charlotte smiled and took the box. She opened the gift. "Oh, Adelle." she sighed. It was a picture in a frame of Adelle and Sean's family. "Thank you. This means so much to me."

Adelle hugged Charlotte.

"Shall we go and open our presents now, fair maiden?" asked Sean smiling.

"Yeah."

"Grab your jacket." he said.

"Are we going outside?" she asked. She watched him as he put on his jacket and handed hers to her.

"Yes."

She put on her jacket and grabbed the bag containing his present. 'It's not much, I hope he likes it...' she thought.

The went into his backyard. The swing set that was Harry's was covered in a blanket of snow.

"Want to swing?" he asked.

"Sure." she put the bag down and ran over to the swings set. He rubbed his hands together and took the snow off the seat. He did the same for her and they swung in silence.

"This is fun." he said.

"Yeah." she smiled as the cold air hit her face.

He stopped swinging and reached inside his pocket. He took a small rectangular box out. She stopped swinging.

"For you." he said smiling. He handed her the box.

"Thanks" she blushed. She tore the wrapper off of the box and gasped at the soft velvet that was the box. She opened the box, a single bracelet was there. It was made of gold and had one charm. "Oh Sean!" she squealed.  
"I distinctly remember how much you wanted one of these." he said.

"It must've cost a fortune! I love it!" she said. He took the box from her and took the bracelt out. He fixed it on her wrist.

"Oh, good it fits." he said. She looked at the charm, it was a heart. She smiled.

"Your turn." she said. She got up from the swing and ran over to the bag. She walked over to him. "It isn't much but...I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will." he said. "I had something else for you--but sadly it isn't done."

"What?" she dug into the bag.

"Yeah, I'm not finished with it. I'll give it to you on your birthday." he said.

She handed him the large rectangular box.

"Woah, it's huge!" he said. He put the box in his lap and tore the paper off. "It's not possible...the Art Major Deluxe?"

"Yeah..." she said.

"This must have cost you over 30.00 dollars!" he screamed looking at it.

'Actually it was on sale...' she thought.

"Thanks!" he put the art box down and got up. He walked over to her and kissed her lips. "Thanks." he repeated.

She smiled. "You're welcome."

He picked up the box. "Shall we go inside?" he offered her his hand.

"We shall." she took his hand. The bracelet dangled as the walked into the house together.

"Shh..kids, Harry's asleep." said Charlotte. "Adelle, are staying over?"

"I guess..."

"Alright well, I'm going to sleep now, don't make any noises." Charlotte smiled. "Good night, kids."

"Good night." they chorused.

XXXXXXX--

They sat beside the fire in the darkness of the night. Their backs were pressed against his couch and a blanket was draped over their shoulders. He kissed her cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Adelle." he whispered into her ear.

She captured his lips and smiled at him while looking into his eyes. She snuggled closer to him.

"Merry Christmas, Sean."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX--

A/N: Bittersweet chapter huh? Bitter because of Charlotte's story. Don't hate Charlotte, she didn't take Frank--coughcough--away from Carly.

Heheh, I love Christmas in the summer (it's so hot where I live...eeeshhhhh). Hahhaah.

Aimie

Merry Christmas! HAHAHAHAHAHA!! 


	15. Lover's Quarrel Part One

Let's all remember how Adelle was brought up by CARLY so she's have some of Carly's personality in her as well as Sam's and Freddie's.

Chapter 15: "Lover's Quarrel Part One"

ADELLE'S POV-

School hasn't been fun and I'm still too confused and scared to do anything. I know, I'm stupid but you don't have to rub it in my face. I will do something...once Carly decides to come home. She's been gone for 2 weeks and I have no idea if she's comming back. I feel like saying 'Good Riddance' but--how mean would that be?

Like I said, I can't hate her, so I'm not going to try. I'm just mad at her and I can't trust her anymore. But--I still care.

Weird yes and also true.

So here I am sitting next to Sean and in front of Danny Cullen in Miss.Ackerman's History class. I shall sigh now...she's still not married. She's Spencer's age and she's still not married. Now this is a sad but true fact.

In the begining of the year they transfered her from the middle school up to here and it's been 'My new boyfriend dumped me so homework for all of you until I get a new boyfriend!' everyday. Not exactly a living hell, but not exactly 'fun' either. Oh and did I mention she was arrested a few years ago? They let her out for good behavior.

"So Adelle..." Danny taps my shoulder with his pencil. Who does he think he is?

"What?" I say. "I'm still mad at you."

"Still? Babe, it was only a kiss." he says smirking. Sean apparently hasn't noticed because he's writing into his notebook.

"Look Danny, I don't want to explain my reasons for being mad at you here in this class so shove--" I hear some foot tapping and turn around slowly.

"So if it isn't the Sass Master TWO, Miss.Shay, I would kindly--"

"I'm not sassy!" said Adelle. "I'm bold but I'm not sassy..."

"If you want to go to the Principal's Office then keep on sassying me Missy!" hollers Miss. Ackerman.

"But I'm not--"

"To the Principal's Office!" she screams. I groan, why me? First detention and now this?

I have always been taught to 'count my blessings' and I have. I was blessed and plauged with Carly. Let's list the PROS AND CONS shall we?

PROS

1. She fed me 2. She clothed me.  
3. She offered uneeded/needed advice.  
4. She loved me.

CONS

1. SHE STOLE ME!  
2. She made me wear clothes I hated.  
3. She didn't let me watch 'certain' TV shows. Which explains my lack of knowledge on the reproductive system. Not that I wanted to watch those shows anyway. Eeek!  
4. She lied to me.  
5. She thinks she's my mother.  
6. She made me eat anything less than 100 Calories.

Okay so the CONS win, but she's still a person right? My foster father (because that's what I call him now) used to say that everyone deserves a second chance. And as much as that may or may not be true--I can't. So I don't hate her but I just can't give her a second chance. She lost me and I don't feel like comming back.

Plus, now, she's ignoring me! How disrespectful. I'm sorry world and God...I can't forgive her that easily.

I sigh and look at the clock on the wall.

"Principal Franklin can see you now." I hear the secretary say. She sounds like a mouse no suprise there when I found out her name was Miss. Squeakers. Okay so it's not but...whatever.

I walk inside. I look at the diploma hanging on the walls. Ted Franklin.

"Good Morning Ted." I say.

He looks up from his work and looks at me. He looks confused.

"You're a Shay right?" he asks confused.

"Supposedly..."

"Take a seat Miss. Shay. What are you in for?" he asks.

"Trying to prove my point." I say looking around.

"And what point was that?"

"Not being sassy. Ted, I am not--"

"Call me Principal Franklin." he corrects. Okay, I'll be mean and make you sound old--how do you like that!?

"Okay, PRINCIPAL FRANKLIN, I'm not sassy." I say.

"Miss. Ackerman sent you?"

"Yes and this is brutal and unfair punishment..." I cross my arms over my chest and pout.

"I had a student a couple of years ago who used to say the same thing and if I didn't know any better I'd she was your mother." he smiles slightly.

"Who?"

"Sam Puckett." he says. No way! "That's why I asked you if you were really a Shay because you don't look like one. Sam had the very same eyes as you do."

Eeep! So I look like Mrs. Benson!! She's pretty..so that must mean that I'm pretty too!!

"I heard she married Mr. Benson..." I say nervously.

"Yes, I heard that too. Who would have thought she and Freddie? She'd always pick on him."

"Well they say that when a girl or boy picks too much on another girl or boy they like each other." I say smiling. So they did fall in love...awwww.

"Yeah he took the blame for changing grades on the school's report card system once for her. It was sweet so when she came in and confessed I let him go." he chuckled.

Aww.

"How nice of you. So does that mean I'm off the hook?" I give him my best smile.

"Yes, but don't tell Miss. Ackerman she's probably wanting me to deport you or something." he laughs and puts his hands on his desk. "You're free to go, Sam."

I had gotten up to leave when I heard that. I slowly turn around. "I'm not--"

"Sorry you just look a whole lot like her. You're free to go--"

"Adelle." I say. Or Jolie..if you perfer. Personally I like Adelle better.

"Adelle." he smiles and sends me off.

This Principal of mine isn't so bad.

--

NORMAL POV-

Sean and Adelle were sitting on a bench in a playground on their lunch break.

"So when are you going to go to Mrs. Benson and find out the truth?" asked Sean eating a tater tot.

Adelle sighed and grabbed 5 tater tots from Sean's lunch tray. "I dunno. I just can't show up on her door step and say 'Oh, hey Mrs.Benson! Remember me? I'm Jolie! Yeah!'" said Adelle rolling her eyes and popping a tot into her mouth.

"You have to do something before we all grow old Adelle..." he said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, we have a long time till that."

Sean smiled. "I think you should do something. It's like you're not happy about finding--"

"I am happy but--!" she whined. "I'm so confused and I really hate being confused because it makes me--" she began to attack his tots.

"Hey! It's not good to be confused I get it but--don't attack the tots!" he said smiling. "Besides, one good thing came out of this."

"And what's that?"

"Well," he leaned in. "We now know that your name isn't Apple, Orange, Pear or any other fruit for that matter..."

"For all we know, my name could have been Chicken and I still wouldn't be satisfied." she closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Come on, don't you think you're acting a bit childish?"

"I am a child--okay so I'm a teenager--but whatever. I can be childish whenever I please. Who are you my mother?" she asked.

"I cannot be your mother, I am a guy." he corrected. "Besides--"

"Actually in some states if you were--"

"Not the point. You have to go and tell Mrs. Benson." he said. "Or I will."

Sean got up to throw out his leftovers in a nearby trash can. Adelle looked down and ran after him.

"Could you please just hear me out!" screamed Adelle.

"Hear what? That you refuse to find out the truth?!" he spat back.

"I don't refuse...I just...I want to know and I kind of don't...I...it's really hard..." she said looking at him.

"It's not that hard, Adelle..." he said.

She was suddenly very angry. "How could you know!? You have a mother and a cute little brother who care for you and you just have everything! So don't you try to...I...I can't beleive you..." she began to cry. The tears fell from her eyes and she wiped the tears angrily. "Your life is perfect."

His eyes widened. "You think my life is perfect!?".

"Yes..." she said looking away. "You have everything you've ever wanted your whole life and--"

"That's not true, Adelle and you know it. You don't know what you're saying." he said. "I'm trying to help you and we're getting way off subject.."

"HELP ME?! No one can help me! I have all these decisions to make and I have to make them all on my own!" she screamed. "You have no idea what this feels like!"

"Okay, so maybe I don't but I'm trying to be here for you!" he yelled.

"Yeah, well you're not doing a good job with the bugging me! Just let me do this at my own pace, Sean!" she looked at him with big eyes.

"Look, I'm--"

"Sean...we're...over." she wiped the tears from her eyes and took the bracelet off and gave it to him. She walked away. He blinked a couple of times before letting the reality of it all sink in.

Adelle walked far away and laid her back against a tall oak tree. She slid down and cried.

'I just...I couldn't drag him into my mess. It's not his fault my family is so messed up.' she thought. 'But...he doesn't know what I feel so why doesn't he just--'.

"So it's over between you and rathead?"

She turned around. "What are you doing here Danny?" she asked sniffing.

"I couldn't help but overhear your spat." he put his hands in his pockets. "I just came here to see if my potential lady was okay."

"I'm fine Danny, now leave." she looked away. He crouched down next to here.

"Tell Dr.Danny what happened." he said smiling and cocking his head to the side.

"Why do you care?" she asked angrily.

"Because I know more than you." he said. "Now tell Dr. Danny what this is about and you dumped that idiot. It was about time by the way."

"Sean isn't an idiot. He just doesn't understand and I can drag him into my mess right now." she responded leaning her head back against the tree.

"And what mess would that be?"

"My parents." she said smiling. "I finally found out who they were but I'm too scared...or stupid to go and tell them."

"Ah. So you don't want to?"

"I do--but I don't. I mean, what if I'm wrong? That would be horrible. I've spent all my getting my hopes up for things and I've always been let down." she sighed thougtfully and chuckled sadly.

"You shouldn't be forced to, it's something you have to do on your own." he said.

"I know and that's what I'm trying to tell him but he doesn't get it." she rolled her eyes. "But--I know he wants to understand."

"Maybe he just thinks you're stupid and being controlling of the situtation when it's all up to you." said Danny.

"You think so?" she looked at him.

"I know so." he smiled a her.

"I'm just confused. Once I settle things I'll feel better...but what if--"

"You're a great girl Adelle. Don't let regection or anything tell you otherwise. Besides, you're a great girl, with a great rack so that makes it--" she slapped in upside the head.

"Pervert." she rolled her eyes and walked away laughing.

"I was just dishing out compliments, Babe." he smiled and ran after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

A/N: So it's over between Adelle and Sean. --sigh--so is Sean going to stay there with his arms crossed? No, I didn't think so either.

This chapter was originally so long, but I cut it short to make it--TWO CHAPTERS!! Hahahahah!!

I just watched Mamma Mia! And I loved loved loved it!! Mamma Mia, here I go again, MY MY!! I went with my best friend who got my out of my laptop to 'shop' the other day. She goes and signs off for me!! How rude! And for my expense most of the stores were closed, ha ha. SO I sat on a bench and began to sip my frapp laughing at her.

HA, HA, HA!

Hehehe,  
Aimie 


	16. Lover's Quarrel Part Two

Adelle

by Aimie

Chapter 16: "Lover's Quarrel Part Two"

Sean sighed thoughtfully as he looked at the bracelet in his hands. He had saved up 3 weeks of allowance and money he earned to buy it for her. He had seen the bracelet on a window of a jewelry store one day passing by with Adelle. She had squealed and told him that she had always wanted one and that's when he knew he wanted to get it for her. So he went to CVS got a job and began to save money.

He sighed once more.

He wasn't going to let Adelle stop him from doing what was right for her. He knew she was scared, he knew she was confused but not doing anything was making her more confused so he walked back to school. He thought of his next move.

Sean walked into school. He sat down in his usual seat next to Adelle.

"Look, --" he began as she sat down. She turned her head.

"I don't want to talk to you right now." she said.

He dug into his pockets for the bracelet. "Take it." he said. She looked over at him and her eyes widened. "It was meant for you and I want you to have it."

"But--"

"Take it." he smiled sadly.  
"Bu--No promises?" she asked. She reached for it and took the bracelet back.

"I'll take my chances." he shrugged.

Danny scowled.

Adelle smiled sadly and pretended to be mad at him. She couldn't take more heartbreak.

--

A Few Hours Later--

Sean dug through his drawers to find something. He had looked everywhere and still hadn't found what he was looking for. He looked at his drawing pad, the picture remained unfinished. He sighed and began his search in his closet.

"Sean?"

"Mom?"

"What are you doing sweetie, this place is a mess." Charlottle said looking around.

"I'm looking for a phone book." said Sean looking around and not paying any mind to his mother.

"The phone book? What for?" she asked.

He turned around. "I want to find Adelle's parents."

"But you don't even know who they are."

"Yes, I do." he said. "They are Sam and Freddie Benson and I need to find them."

"Who!?" screamed his mother wide eyed.

"Yes, Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson had a daughter. She was kidnapped by Carly Shay, her name was Jolie and not Paisely--" he chuckled. "But Adelle."

Charlotte had to sit down. "So you're dating the daughter of the legendary Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson?"

"No." he said sadly.

"No?" his mom looked up at him confused.

He sighed. He seemed to be doing a lot of that these days. "She broke up with me."

"What?!"

"Yeah. She said I didn't understand how she felt." he said looking under his books. "She was talking out of anger and she didn't want to go to Mrs. Benson and find out the truth."

"I understand now. Sean, I don't think she had much of a choice..." said Charlotte.

"I don't--"

"She didn't want to drag you into her mess and probably didn't want you worrying so she had to let you go." Charlotte sighed. "She's a good kid. It was probably one of the hardest things she ever had to do."

"But--I can help." he said. He looked under a textbook. "Yes, I have found it!" he exclaimed.

Charlotte got up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Not the way she sees it."

"I'm going to find them and tell them." Sean sat on his bed and began to look through. Charlotte smiled and walked over to him.

"I'm proud of you Sean." she said. She planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Thanks Mom." he smiled.

"Do you want some help?" she asked.

"Nah, leave it to me." Sean flipped through the A section. "Aha! The B's!"

After an hour of searching he finally found who he was looking for.

Samantha and Fredward Benson 41 Trivial Rd.

Number: 555-6754

He smiled. "I did it."

He looked over at his table. The doll lay motionless waiting for him to pick it up. The doll had stayed there since the last time she had stayed over. Adelle had brought it with her. Sean smiled and took the doll in his hands. He grabbed his yellow pages and went to the computer.

Sean went on MapQuest to find the directions to the Bensons' house. He printed them out and took a taxi over.

XXX--

Sean marveled at the sight of the house. It wasn't a house it was a mansion. The mansion had greek pillars at the front door and it was an ivory color. Not to mention the massiveness of it all. He payed the taxi driver.

Sean walked up to the front door. He rang the door bell.

'Is that--Cuttlefish?' he thought. The doorbell had played to the tune of a song.

A large man, with a tuxedo on, a washcloth over his right arm and a nicely groomed mustache opened the door.

"Good Afternoon. What buisness do you have here?" asked the man.

Sean cocked an eyebrow. "Are you Mr. Benson?"

"No. I am merely his butler Sebastian." the man said.

"Ah, can I speak to either Mr. or Mrs. Benson?" asked Sean.

"Do you have an appointment?" Sebastian asked annoyed.

"Uhh...no..." said Sean dissapointed.

"Then you cannot speak to the Master or the Mistress." he said. He began to close the door.

"NO! SEBASTIAN PLEASE! I KNOW WHERE HIS DAUGHTER IS!!" screamed Sean.

Sebastian scoffed. "As if I haven't heard that one before. It was all over the news figures a boy your age--"

"Sebastian!" said a voice.

Sebastian turned around. "Milady?"

"I know this boy." Sam came into view. "Off you go Sebastian."

"Yes, Mistress." Sebastian bowed.

"I told you Sebby you don't have to do that." said Sam. "And you don't have to call me Mistress or Milady either."

"Milady deserves respect." Sebastian said. He bowed once more and left.

Sam sighed. "Here, Sean, come in."

Sean walked inside. "So--"

"Yes, Sebastian is one of those English mixed with Japanese men that feel they need to bow and stuff." she sighed again.

Sam led him to the living room. His eyes widened at the plasma screen in the middle of the wall.

"Nice isn't it?" asked Sam. "I just had to have it."

He looked over at the bookcases. Instead of books there were over 1000 movies. He gawked.

"You have every season of Curly Cow?"

"I just couldn't contain myself." Sam laughed. "Ham, Jerky, Water, Soda--"

"Water" he swallowed.

"Comming right up." she smiled kindly. "SONIA!"

He shuddered. How could someone so beautiful have such a loud voice? It just didn't add up he thought.

"Yes, Mi Sam?!" asked a Hispanic lady.

"Two glasses of water, please." she said.

"Ice?" she asked.

"None for me." she looked at Sean.

"Erm...just two." he said.

Sonia left and came back quicker than a cheetah. "For you Mi Sam and the young man."

They smiled and thanked her. "So Sean, why is it that you came?" she asked taking a sip of her water.

"I know where your daughter is."he said.

She sip the water up. "What!?" her eyes glimmered with tears. "You must be joking!"

"No." he said simply. He dug into his pocket and took out the doll. She gasped and put a hand over her mouth. "I know where she is."

"How? I spent all my life looking for--"

"She was right under your nose." he said.

"I don't beleive it." she said. Sam took the doll. "Does she know?"

"Yes but she was too scared to tell you." he replied.

"How is it you know about her?" she asked clutching the doll.

"I dated her." he said.

"What? I don't--but I heard that your girlfriend was--No..it can't be...I--" she looked around searching for an answer.

"But it is." he said. "It's Adelle"  
"Adelle?" she blinked. "That can't be! She's Carly's cousin!"

"No she isn't." he sighed. "She never was. Carly must have stolen Jolie from here and taken her to live with her."

"But Carly...she would never..."

"She did!" Sean insisted. "And I'm here and doing this because I love your daughter and I want her to be happy! When we found the doll, Adelle also found a carousel--"

"My gift to her--" Sam couldn't move.

"Soon after that, Carly found out and went crazy. We haven't heard from her since. " he looked down.

She let all the information sink in. "Wait, did you say you love her?"

"Yes." he said. "I do and that's why I'm here because she refused to come here."

"But doesn't she want to be with us?"

"More than anything. She's just confused and she thinks she has to make all the decisions by herself but she doesn't." he said. "She's really stubborn."

Sam chuckled and began to cry. "Yeah, we Puckett women are known for that. She's got the blood in her veins. Perhaps she is my daughter."

"Don't cry Mrs. Benson."

"Call me Sam. You make me sound old when you put Mrs. in front of my name." she smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Alright, Sam, what do you propose to do about this?"

"Talk to her. But first I have to tell my husband." she smiled a smile she hadn't smiled in a long time and got up. He got up as well. She breathed in deeply and gave him a hug. "Thank you Sean."

"Oh, it's not a problem Mrs.--uh I mean Sam." he smiled at her.

"You must really love her to go through the trouble of comming here." she said sniffing.

"I do."

"My husband and I will have a short time with her because she's not so young anymore. We'll cherish the time but--take care of her Sean." she let go of him.

"I'll try."

She sniffed once more. "About Carly..." she bent her head and began to cry. "How could she do this to me? I thought she was my best friend..." she whispered.

"Jealousy is a powerful emotion, Sam." said Sean.

She wiped the angry tears from her eyes. "You're right." she breathed in deeply. "I'm going to have to dicuss it with my husband but I'm afraid we're going to have to sue..."

"You're not going to have her arrested?"

"I should." said Sam. "But I can't. I can't forget of all the years of friendship we had. But no need to dwell on the past..." she sighed.

"So what now?"

She smiled sadly. "I'm going to discus it with my husband. Wait here Sean." he sat down. "Sebastian!"

He rushed inside. "Mistress?"

"Keep Sean company..." she said.

"Yes Mi--"

"Oh and Sebastian?" she turned to look at him.

"Yes Mistress Samantha?"

She sighed. "Mistress Jolie has been found."

Sebastian smiled. "That's great news Milady!"

XX--

"Great news?" a man sat on his couch. His ex. wife was crouching behind a table and his son was standing in front of him. "Do tell me, my son, how this is great news?"

"Well, they broke up so I should be able to pick up the pieces. He should really stop butting into my life..."

"You should do that my son, do whatever it takes to have her in your possession. If it is she that you want then she you will have and no one will stand in your way. After all, you are my son are you not?"

"I am sir."

"Then you should be able to keep him away. Keep in mind dear son that he is your half brother so you should not do anything to him that irrational, understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Just get him away far enough so that he doesn't interfere and send me back." the man scowled.

"You won't go back father, I promise."

"And you better not be a disgrace like your half brother. You are more like me. You should be able to get what you want." the man smiled evilly.

"And I shall. She will be mine and truth will never be revealed."

"He doesn't know you exist like this son, don't make any mistakes." the man looked straight into his sons eyes. "Don't dissapoint me."

"I won't." said the boy. "I will win. I always do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

A/N: Am I evil? Is this considered a cliffie? I dunno. But I wrote this when I was really upset over something I can't discuss and I was trying to be cheerful and all but I just couldn't. Plus, the inspiration hit me like BAM! And I was so upset but I had to write it.

Sigh. I tried my very best to do well on the Sean/ Sam encounter.

Meh...I can't think straight. I haven't been able too. Can you beleive I forgot to put Chapter 16 or Adelle by Aimie before?

I'm so out of it. Please forgive any typos, I had to write it cuz I was inspired but I was also crying my guts out.

Sigh--review,  
Aimie 


	17. Reflection of a Confused Child

First off, I want to thank all of you for the reviews. You people really know how to make me feel better. I'm still upset but I feel ALOT better. Trust me.

Thanks!!

Aimie

Adelle

by Aimie

Chapter 17: "Reflection of a Confused Child"

CARLYS POV--

I'm hearing voices. This is a dream--or a nigthmare. My past has come back to haunt me. I'm being vague...I know. But this--this is just too much.

"You are to go back, love, and tell her it's not true. To prevent her from finding out. It would ruin everything." Frank says. He walks over to me and roughly cups my chin with his hands.

"Yes--"

"It would ruin my life and yours. Remember that you too will go to jail. And my little sugarplum wouldn't want that now would she?" he winks. Why that dirty son of a--

"No.." I choke out. Why am I so weak? If I were the old Carly Shay I would have thumped him and told him he was icky. I wouldn't have accepted Adelle and I would have confessed to Sam. But sadly this is who I am today.

"Good, are we clear? You are to vanish anyone who gets in your way, love. I will provide you with what you need to keep our little secret...secret." he smiles his disgusting evil grin.

--Normal POV--

Frank roughly kissed Carly on the lips. When the parted her lips were swollen and her hair was disheveled. She stared at him angrily.

"Bastard!"

"No one will find out." he said smiling. "This I promise you."

"How can you be so certain?" asked Carly sneering.

"I have my sources." he winked at her again.

"Who? Your damned son?!" Carly spat. Frank slapped her across the face making her nose bleed.

"Actually, yes." he smiled evilly and licked his lips. "You're going to be fun to bring down, Miss. Shay, you have done wonders to keep yourself in shape."

Carly's eyes widened. "Pervert!"

"That may be so sweetie, but if you don't do as I say you will be found out and that's the last thing you want, isn't it?" he traced her cheek with his fingertip.

She looked away. "Yes."

"Then in exchange, give me what I want." he eyed her.

"Tell me how you convinced Sean to do your dirty work for you." she sneered.

"Sean? Oh he's a disgrace, I wouldn't dream of asking him for help. He and Harry are a disgrace to all mankind. They are way to kind to bitches like you." he narrowed his eyes and pushed her down on the king sized bed in the hotel room.

"You have more children?" she asked squirming at his touch.

"Around." he responded. He then began to slowly undress her.

"No! You bastard! No! I--"

--

ADELLE'S POV--

I could have been anyones daughter and my search to find my parents couldn't have been anymore surprising. I never thought I'd be THEIR daughter, the one they lost and was never found.

But the thing is, I wasn't lost. I was kidnapped and I just can't beleive something of this magnitude happened to me. Things like this don't happen to me. It's just not what I planned for.

I had been prepared for me being the daughter of a person that didn't want me and dumped me into foster care but that wasn't the case. My parents loved me and they wanted me and they didn't want this life for me.

I'm still so flustered but I think that I finally have what I want. What I wanted all along. It's good to know I'm wanted and that I wasn't just 'another child'.

I have a family. I have a life beyond my castle walls.

Sean used to say I was like a princess in a castle. I got everything I wanted but I also was kept form certain things. I was shunned from the world for so many years. I had not played with children my own age when I was younger.

I didn't have any friends. My only friends were Carlos and Carly.

Looking back on it, it's funny. I knew only one father and that was Carlos. He was a nice man but he was getting on in years. He was the one that said that he wanted to keep me 'in touch' with my roots. He taught me to be myself but to be someone else for Carly. He introduced me to ham, beef jerky, hot dogs and any other kind of junk food you can eat. But one day Carly came and began to look through our pantry and took it all away replacing it with Vegetarian cuisine.

Yum.

Thank God for the stash we had in the attic.

Carly was always very obsessive with me. I couldn't fall because as soon as I did it called for me to go to the hospital. I couldn't watch certain shows. Ones that had any kind of violence or sexual themes. I was kept from all Nickelodeon shows. Any Cartoonetwork, Disney Channel and such. All I was allowed to watch was the Food Network and even that was too dangerous for me. I couldn't wear clothes for any other stores but the ones she bought me. The only items she bought were pink sweater vests and pink skirts. I was never allowed to paint my nails any color but light pink or clear.

I was never...free.

I think it was my lack of actual parents that kept me from growing. I look stupid marveling over the Parker Deli sandwiches or the store called Target. But I can't help it. It's all new to me.

And it's all thanks to Sean. I owe him my freedom. I owe him my knowledge of the world and I can't beleive I dumped him.

Truth is, I love Sean. I love him more than myself and I don't think that's possible. I know, sure, what do I know about love? I'm only 15, but I know.

And I know love is like oxygen. Love lifts you when you are down. You are like a free spirit, soaring. But that's love, that's love in my book.

"ADELLE!"

I turn around. Is that Sean running to me? I always dreamed of Sean running to me but not wih his arms strecthed out screaming.

"What do you want now?" I turn around and pretend to be pissed off.

"I...--breathe--...ran all the way here...your mom--breathe--" he says trying to breathe.

"My mom? What about my mom?!"

"Big screen TVs...Curly Cow...Water...Sebastian...--breathe--."

"The guy from The Little Mermaid, that Sebastian?"

"No--breathe--"

"You're not making any sense!" I scream stomping my foot on the ground.

He breathes in deeply and looks me straight in the eye. "I went to your Mom's house--and before you say anything, I care about you that much to go looking for your parents for you."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I screamed. How...could he?

"I had to, I knew you would never do anything." he says to me.

"I broke up with you so that you wouldn't get involved into my messes but--"

"Look Adelle." he walks up to me and puts his hands on my shoulders. "I care about you enough to go to them and I like being involved in your messes."

"Sean! I broke up with you! Let me be!"

"No. I can't. We can be friends if you want but I can't not be around you. I love you and even if you don't feel like you should return the feeling...I will always." he looks me straight in the eyes with his mezmerizing stare.

Geez, Sean! Must you be so...AGH!

"Of all the things you can do, you choose to do this!" I stomp my foot.

"Yes, because it's what you need!"

"How do you know what I need?" I scream at him.

"I know that you need a warm family that loves you and a new life. So come with me." he extends his hand. "Come, let's go meet your parents together."

My eyes are brimming with tears. He's so cute when he's sappy! I can't beleive he would do this for me!

Instead of taking his hand I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. His lips always taste like sweet honey, I think I might have suprised him. I feel a lightning bolt shoot up my spine, I break the kiss.

"Okay."

He must be happy because he's smiling like an idiot now.

"Alright. Are we back together now?" he asks smiling.

"Okay."

"Then, princess let us meet your parents. Jump on my back!" he crouches down and I get on his back.

He carries me off into the sudden darkness that is the sky. We will find a taxi sooner or later.

-  
A/N: Yep I learned alot things these days. And due to the problem to complicated to go into...I felt bad.

"The uncertainty of tommorow can only be understood by those who don't think they might live another day." - Miroku's Master

I really like this quote. It meant alot. It's from Inuyasha. I feel a whole lot better thanks to you people!! Yay!! Especially Matt and Colors for being so nice all the time!!

Erm, Yami, my friend kept on going "WHAT THE NARAKU?!" to cheer me up. Naraku means hell I beleive or something like that.

So WHAT THE NARAKU, EVERYONE!

Hhahaha, you learn something everyday. Like I said I'm not THAT upset anymore so I have the heart to laugh and stuff. My friend has helped me alot she's been saying random junk all day and forcing me to see a play with her.

Ehe..ehe. I'll go tommorow...hopefully. If I don't get sidetracked. If I do and Brenderina can't go I'M SORRY YAMI, CUZ THEN I WON'T BE ABLE TO!! Jeepers!

And now Yami wants me to express her undying loathing and hatred towards a fellow author who I shall not say a name. Her personal message is "VERONICA WILL BE AVENGED!".

This won't happen anytime soon. Hahaha, don't spend too much time--or time at all thinking on pondering over who this might be. It really doesn't matter.

Arigato, all of you,  
Aimie

Jen- I FINISHED! I FINISHED INUYASHA AND NOW I NEED TO GO TO THE 5TH SEASON...WHICH I DON'T HAVE. Aww, geez. Onto FMP! 


	18. Temporary Insanity

Adelle

by Aimie

Chapter 18: "Temporary Instanity"

Sean dragged Adelle in front of the mansion that was so massive and so beautiful for words.

Her eyes were wide. "Oh, my God."

"Yeah," he laughed and rang the doorbell. "That's what I said too."

"Is that Cuttlefish?" she asked suprised.

"Yep. Can you beleive this? Are you excited?!" he asked smiling.

"Yes and a bit afraid too. But it's all good." she assured him.

The door opened and from in it you could see Sebastian.

"Oh, it's you." scowled Sebastian.

"Yep." said Sean. "This is Adelle." Adelle waved.

"And he brought his girlfriend." said Sebastian.

"Hey, this is Adelle, the young miss of the house." announced Sean, corrrecting Sebastian.

"Sean..." Adelle said uncomfortably.

"Yes, because I haven't heard this one before." Sebastian rolled his eyes and let them in. "Sit down young people, the mistress and master will be out shortly."

"Thanks."

"Take a seat." said Sebastian.

As soon as Adelle sat down, she turned her head and saw Sam. She looked straight into Sam's eyes which were full of tears. Sam felt like reaching out to her, she sighed.

"Good Afternoon, Mrs. Benson." smiled Adelle sadly.

"Oh," Sam breathed and hesitated as she walked towards Adelle. "Adelle."

"Jolie." Adelle corrected.

A tear dropped from Sam's eye and all the self control she never had crumbled. Sam wrapped Adelle in a tight hug. "I waited. I waited so long...I..."

"It's okay..." Adelle hugged back. "I'm here now."

"I..."

"It's okay..." Adelle choked on her tears. "Mom."

Adelle felt weird because she had never used the word 'Mom' to address a person. But it felt so real and so natural just to say it to Sam.

Sam's eyes were full of tears and they were all freely falling. "Oh..my God, I never thought I'd see your face again. You called me Mom..."

"That is what you are isn't it?" Adelle sniffed and looked at Sam. Sam breathed in deeply.

"Yes." Sam hugged Adelle again tighter. "Yes.."

Sean smiled and looked up at the man leaning on the wall on the back of the room. The man was just staring at his wife with glassy eyes and his mouth agape.

"Aren't you going to join in the hug, sir?" asked Sean.

The man looked up. Freddie walked right in front of them. "Mind if I have a turn?" he asked looking at Adelle. Adelle smiled and sniffed. She stood up.

"Dad.." she breathed.

"I waited so long to hear that." he said trying to hold back the tears because of his own pride. He extended her arms and she fell into them crying senselessly on his shoulder.

He smiled. He hadn't smiled in a while. "Everything will be alright." he said. Freddie had always wanted to scare the monsters away, to comfort his daughter but that priviledge was taken away from him. And now he had her in his arms and no one was ever going to take her away.

"I know, I just. I can't beleive that this is real." she said.

"It is and now you're here and no one can take you away." he closed his eyes. "No one."

"Are you sure?" she asked looking at him. "Carly's still out there."

"I know. But I promise you, once we find her we're going to have her arrested." Freddie said smiling at her and lifting up her chin. "No ones ever taking my little girl away from me again."

Sam sniffed. "Never again, sweetheart." she stood up and hugged her again.

"Okay." Adelle smiled widely and she wiped her tears. "I'll take your word for it."

Sean just sat there smiling. "Would you like to join in the hug Sean?" asked Sam.

"I'd love to."

--XXX--

Carly had never cried this way before. She was in the corner of the hotel room whimpering and clutching to her blood stained clothes wishing she were dead.

"Do you wish you weren't alive?" asked Frank putting his pants on.

"Everyday, you bastard." she said crying.

"Good. Tears, I like it." said Frank. "You look kind of sexy when you cry." he smirked.

"I hate you!" she spat.

"Bitch. You're supposed to." he said. "You're lucky no one heard your screams last night. They must've figured I was your husband. Which I was."

"Past tense," she said looking at him.

"Do you know what you have to do?" he asked crouching down next to her.

"Yes." she stuttered. "But I can't do it."

"Do you want a replay of last night?" he asked angrily.

"No.." she stuttered.

"Good then you'll do what I say right? I don't want to have my ass thrown into the slammer again." he said putting his hands through his hair.

"What happened to your fake Austrialian accent?" she asked.

"It's gone since I'm no longer pretending to be Austrailian, love." he said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, right. That's how much you are of a bastard." she said sarcastically.

He slapped her. "Yes, that's how much I am a bastard."

She held her right cheek with her hand. "I hate you."

"Good. Your struggling makes it more fun for me."

He came closer to her. "No! FRANK! PLEASE, NOT AGAIN!!"

"Who is this Frank you speak of?" he asked smirking. "Certaintly not I."

"What?" she asked struggling against his inhumane grasp.

"Frank is my fathers name." he said.

"Then who are you?" she asked. "If you're not Frank the man--"

"Oh, we were married." he assured her smirking. "Think hard, Carly Shay."

"You decieved me!"

"So maybe I did. Think Carly Shay. Think." he smirked. "Here's a clue: 'Carly, kiss me."

Her eyes widened at the sudden shock and she gasped.

-XXX--

"I will take him down just like my father told me to." Danny muttered under his breath. "If only he wasn't such an asshole,I could have Adelle all to myself."

"Stop Danny!" screamed his mother.

"Shut up, Mother, I'm doing what I see fit!" he spat fingering the gun that his father had left him.

"Please. Don't be like him, he's a bastard--"

"You will not speak of my father in that way! He's a great man who just wants me to get what I want!"

"Daniel Cullen, I forbid you from going after that girl and your half-brother!" she screamed.

"And you think I'm going to listen to you..." he rolled his eyes. "And don't address him as even my half-brother...he's nothing of the sort."

"Danny...he doesn't care about you! He only wants you to do this so that he won't wind up in the slammer again! Please!"

"I don't beleive you." he said angrily. "My father loves me more than you ever did."

Danny got up and gathered his things. He began to leave, he thought that if there was something he wanted, that something he was going to get.

"DANNY, LISTEN TO REASON!"

And he shut the door.

--XXXXXX--

A/N: Have you figured it out yet? Heh, guess what things might get solved after all! I'm anxious as to what my mother will say but yeah theres some hope. I felt really bad for my younger silblings and myself before but this is great there is some hope and I'm in a good mood. Hehehe.

So think guys, think hard.

And yes Colors, Frank does indeed suck eggs. And he's a rapist so when or IF he goes to jail I'll make sure he stays there for a long time, hahahah.

I think in the stories we all write we all seem to go after Sam's happiness. I feel bad for her. Hahhahaha. We always ruin Sam's life and then fix it one way or another.

Well, here SAM'S HAPPINESS HAS RETURED!...for now,  
Aimie 


	19. Incognito

Adelle

by Aimie Chapter 19: "Incognito."

CARLY'S POV--

I didn't know. I promise, I didn't know who this bastard actually was. I didn't know...I seriously didn't.

And I know that's no excuse but I can't help but cry. I can't help it because I ruined my best friends life by taking her daughter away. I am just as much of a kidnapper as Frank or whatever that bastards name is.

I deserve all this punishment. I deserve it. I know I do.  
Frank is icky and when I married him he was a different man. Sure he was a bit of a 'playa' but still he was an all around nice guy. I had never known though that his hair wasn't really straight or that his eye were never really green. I would have never known because it all looked so real to me.

I was in love with him and he had used me. He used me for his own dirty game and I fell for it like a mouse would into a mousetrap. I pity myself and my stupidity.

I wish I could turn back time. I wish.

But one can't live on wishing. Life is full of choices and only some people get what they want and those are the people that show up to get it. I made the wrong choice and I got a bittersweet end.

I thought I was going to go on without a loving child by my side forever until Frank decided to steal Adelle and give her to me. Adelle has been both a plauge and a blessing because I grew to love the little baby and I gave her my life and she filled the empty void that was my heart.

But the guilt consumed me and that is why I am who I am today. I am this selfish woman whose hair keeps falling because of the guilt. The guilt has eaten me alive almost completely. The only person besides Carlos that knew this was Spencer and Spencer being the man that he is today tried to knock some sense into me.

I wouldn't listen. I made myself beleive that what I did was right.

Spencer got angry and left with his wife and 4 children to Spain. From there he calls regularly to find out how I'm doing. He knows I might as well have gone crazy.

--

Flashback 10 years Ago--

"Carly! Don't you understand you have to give her back?!" screamed Spencer at the top of his lungs.

"No! She's my daughter!"

"No, Carly, she's Sam's daughter and Sam is very upset about this. Think with your head Carly!" he said looking at her in the eyes. Carly closed her eyes and began to cry.

"I'm so alone, Spence...she fills the space..."

"Think about how Sam feels. I know I would be devastated if my kids were taken away. You must give her back" he put a hand on her shoulder.

"But I'm the only one fit to take--"

"That's what you think, Carls, but you have to think about Sam and Freddie. The girl needs her parents." he said softly. "I know you're fond of Jolie--"

"Don't say that name around me! Her name is Adelaide Shay and it's a pretty name so use it!"

"No, it's not. You and I both know it. She may be used to that name but it isn't hers." he said. "You can't hide her pa--"

"I DON'T NEED YOU SPENCER! I DON'T NEED ANYONE! SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST WORRY ABOUT YOU AND--"

Spencer closed his eyes. "Fine. But the girl is going to find out sooner or later. Better make it sooner than later."

"She would hate me!" Carly spat.

"That's what you risk by doing the right thing." he said.

"Go away, Spencer. I--"

"I understand--"

"No you don't!" she cried. She felt like she was a teenager again. "Nobody does. I wanted to give her back, honest, but I thought about it and I just. I'm so attached to the kid and Sam and Freddie would never trust me again...and--"

"I know one day, Carly, you'll do the right thing." he spat angrily.

And she never saw his face again. The only time she saw it was on post cards or pictures they e-mailed her. But no more. He would call and tell her to do what was right, she would hang up.

--End of Flashback--

Adelle walked into Carly's house silently. She felt like a ghost walking through the abandoned house. She seemed to float as she went past Carly's room. She took a few steps back and realized the whimpering she heard wasn't in her imagination.

"Carly?" she asked. She opened the door.

The woman looked up at Adelle. "Adelle."

"I'm glad you're okay." said Adelle walking towards her and giving her a hug.

"Yes," she sniffed and wiped some tears.

"When did you get home?"

"Just now. What about you?" she asked curiously.

"Now."

"Where were you?" asked Carly standing up.

Adelle closed her eyes. "I know you lied to me abut everything Carly." she said. "And I don't hate because of what you did. I don't hate you and I don't think I can bring myself to hate you. But I am mad at you." Tears began to form in her eyes. "I'm mad that you kept my mother hidden from me! I'm mad that you kept me away from the life I could've had, I'm--"

"Adelle, please listen to me--"

"My name isn't Adelle. It's Jolie." she said. "And you know it."

Carly looked down. "I know." she said with her voice cracking. "He asked me do it and I just couldn't." Carly sat down on the bed. "I just couldn't..."

"Who? What?"

"Frank." Carly looked up. "Or what ever that bastard's name is. He, wanted me to kill Sean because he would get in the way of you knowing the whole truth and meeting your parents but it's too late for that. I couldn't do it. And I'm glad I didn't because you'd hate me more than ever."

"Frank? As in Frank Bailey?"

"Suprised? Sean's father didn't care for him after all." Carly buried her head in her hands.

"What a--"

"Yeah. He was the one that stole you away." she said. "He came and gave you to me."

"Why didn't you give me back?"

"I couldn't. I was already involved in the mess so I gave you to Carlos who in turn let me spend time with you. It's a problem too complicated to go into."

"I hope you know my parents want to have you arrested." said Adelle.

"I suppose I deserve that. I did keep you." she said.

"Although it seems to me like Frank should be the one arrested." said Adelle. "Only because you cared for me all these years I said for you not to be arrested but they wouldn't listen."

"You don't have to stand up for me after all that I have done to you. I deprived you of everything you ever wanted..."

"But you were also there for me. Needed and uneeded." said Adelle. "You don't give yourself enough credit."

"You should hate me..."

"Hating people brings bad karma" said Adelle looking straight. "And wrinkles."

-- The door bell rang--

Adelle raced down the flight of stairs and opened the door.

"Hello, Danny Cullen." she said smiling. "What brings you to my humble abode?"

He glared at her wrist. "I see you're wearing his bracelet."

"Yeah, we got back together. What do you need?" she asked.

Danny muttered something. "Nothing. Just stopped by to say hi and that if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"Yeah, thanks." Adelle rolled her eyes.

"I'll kill that son of a bitch." said Danny under his breath.

--

A/N: NEXT CHAPTER IS NUMERO 20! Can you beleive I already got this far? I seriously did not beleive I could. Heh, and ze plot unfolds before your very eyes...gasp! Was this too short? Oh well I wanted to save all the Frank/Danny/Adelle/Sean/EVERYONE ELSE interaction for a later chapter!

Beleiveing in yourself is always good. Heh, I'm so thankful for you review peoples and for the peoples that put me on Fav.Story or Story Alert and should really review because if you remain anonymous Idk if like my story. Hahahaha.

So please donnot remain anonymous, review. I loooove reviews!! And it would make me feel so much better than I do now.

Erm, I have nothing else to say I guess cuz I've run out of things to say.,

So without further ado,

Sayonara! and Arigato,  
Aimie 


	20. Captivity

Adelle

by Aimie

Chapter 20: "Captivity..."

ADELLE'S POV-

No other bond can compare to the bond which a mother and a daughter share.

It's amazing, I swear. And I never thought I would get this far. I left Carly in her house yesturday and came to live with my parents.

My parents...I HAVE PARENTS! I mean this is truly the highlight of my life. I'm getting to know them with every passing hour of this first day at my new home.

After getting my clothes and moving in with my parents, we went to the doctor and got a DNA analysis done. Or whatever it's called and it came out positive.

I am their daughter. Aka--Miss. Jolie Benson. But my mother said that if I wanted to keep the name Adelle I could. So now I'm Adelle Benson.

I know I'll miss being Adelaide Shay. It had a nice ring to it don't you think? But Adelaide Benson doesn't sound half bad.

Right now, if you must know, I'm watching my mother cook. She's a very good cook and it's very early in the morning. So as any mother would, she's making me breakfast.

"Do you want, chocolate, blueberry or strawberry pancakes?" she asks me smiling.

"Chocolate." I say. I'm still in my PJ's and it feels weird because back with Carly she would tell me to change my clothes before eating breakfast. But here it's like--a whole new world.

"You like chocolate?"

"Who doesn't? I mean how do the people that dislike chocolate live without it?" I ask. I'm not sure if--

"I'm not sure if that made sense..." says my mother. She took the words right out of my mouth. She is my mom!

"Yeah, It probably didn't." Talking to her feels so normal. So real and so...amazing.

She laughs. I swear to you, my mother has the best laugh in the world. I could listen to it all day. All day, not even funny.

"Well, how many pancakes?"

"Forty-three." I say.

"I won't say no to that." she says flipping a pancake over on the stove.

"Seriously?" I ask. No freaking way!

"Yeah. I used to eat so much when I was your age. Not even funny, I mean I used to chug down food like a madwoman." she laughs.

"No freaking way!"

"Yes, freaking way." she chuckles. "I was quite a pig and I guess I still am."

We hear another laugh. I turn around.

"Your mother was quite the eater." says my dad smiling.

"Morning Dad." I say. I can't beleive this, my father and mother in the same room. WITH ME and this not in my dreams. This is real!

He smiles. I think I just made his day. "Goodmorning, Adelle."

"So--what do you like for breakfast?" I ask him.

"A bagel with grape jelly." he says sitting down.

"Ah, sounds...delectible." I say. I have a an extensive vocabulary because I read alot. Last year they made me read that book about bees and their secret life. What was it called? A Bee's Secret Life...no...ah yes! The Secret Life of Bees.

Not exactly my most favorite book.

But the worst book of all--is Spellbound. That book is just puke city. Sorry whoever wrote it-- I don't like your book that much. Here's my sympathy card...

"Nice vocabulary." he says.

"Thanks. I read alot." I say.

"So tell us about yourself Adelle. What do you like, what don't you like?" he asks.

"Erm...well. I like ham but I was never allowed to eat it--"

"I can give you ham." she says. "I'll put it in sandwich for school tommorow."

"Thanks." I smile. "Well, I'm dating Sean--"

"And I'm going to have to speak with him." says my dad looking at me sternly.

"Okay, erm...I am Catholic..." I look around. Are they going to interupt me again? Okay, no. "I like the color blue. I like Converse sneakers but I don't have a pair. I have the new Lenovo XX473,which has a touch screen and a reversible top. It's the best computer in the world. I also have this antique camera from the year like 50. It's amazing. I polish the lens every other day."

"No way! You have the Lenovo? That's an expensive laptop but not quite as good as the Lexmark 364. That one--"

"Can we stop this geek talk?" asks my mother. Geek talk? "With him it's like camera this, camera that but he's a director what can I expect but you--my daughter!"

"Is that a problem?"

She starts laughing. "No. It never is. It's that you remind me so much of myself and Freddie it's crazy."

"Sam, there's someone in the whole world that shares my love of tech stuff and when that person is my own daughter you're going to deny me of the right I have to talk with her about it?"

"Ha. No, just don't do it while I'm around." she says laughing. "Kidding. Do it whenever you want."

He rolls his eyes. "We have all the seasons of Curly Cow, if you know what that is, if you want to watch it."

"CURLY COW!? That's my favorite old show! I used to watch it as a kid all the time, how--"

The Cuttlefish song plays. It's the doorbell.

"Good morning, Master, Mistress and young Mistress." says Sebastian bowing.

"Good morning Sebastian." we all say in unison.

"I shall go open then door now." he says.

Okay, Sebastian is just--erm how to put this--weird...

--XXXXXXXXX--

NORMAL POV--

Sebastian opened the door and scowled.

"You again?"

Sean smiled. "Yes, I'm here to pick up Adelle for school..."

"It's kind of early, if you could kindly come back later--"

"Sebastian, are you harassing the poor boy?" asked the voice of a man. Sean's eyebrows shot up.

"I'm Sean. Remember me, sir?"

"Yes, I know. You and Adelle are dating." Freddie smiled. "It's kind of early Sean. Why don't you and I...talk."

"About what, sir?"

"Things." Freddie brought Sean to the porch of his massive house and they sat down on the steps.

"What kind of things?"

"What is your current situation with my daughter?" Freddie asked.

"Well, we are just dating. I mean I care about her immensly that's why I sought you guys out because she wouldn't do it." said Sean.

"I see. I never got to properly thank you, so on behalf of all of us, thanks a million Sean."

"I only did what I thought was right, sir."

"You don't have to call me 'sir' all the time it makes me sound old." said Freddie with a small smile.

"Then what should I call you?"

"Call me Freddie." he said. "I really want Adelle to adjust to this new life and she needs someone to be there, besides us, for her. Are you that person, Sean?"

"I'd like to think so. I try to help in all I can." said Sean.

"As long as she's happy you and I will have no problems, understood?" Freddie asked.  
"Understood. I will try very hard to be a good influence on her, sir." said Sean.

"Alright. You and I are finished." Freddie got up and dusted off his pants. He patted Sean's shoulder. "You're a good kid Sean."

--

"Morning Adelle." said Sean.

Adelle hopped from her seat and ran to give him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick you up for school." he said smiling. "So I don't get a kiss or anything?" he whispered into her ear hugging her back.

"Not yet." she whispered back. "Can't you see my parents are here?"

"Well, I see you're not dressed yet..." he said. "What happened to the clouds?"

She looked down at her tank top and bottoms.

"They were replaced by lightning bolts." she said. "Come on have breakfast with us."

"Hello Sean." said Sam smiling. "What'll it be? Chocolate, strawberry or blueberry?"

"Chocolate, please."

"You like chocloate too? Chocolate it popular isn't it?" Sam asked chuckling. "SONIA!"

Sonia ran in. "Yes, Mi Sam?"

"Pass me a new bag of chocolate chips please." said Sam stirring.

"I will pass chips!" Sonia rushed inside the pantry.

"Nice maid service Mom." said Adelle.

"She saw you when you were a baby." Sam said smiling. "She would sing to you in Spanish all the time and we would tell her not to because we didn't understand what she said."

Adelle laughed. "Really?"

"Yes, she was very fond of you. She used to hang marigolds on your crib because she used to say that in her country those flowers brought luck."

"Marigolds. I always did like those."

"Yeah they were pretty. And then we found out you were allergic to them..."

"And that's why I stay clear from marigolds." said Adelle smiling.

"You know?"

"Yeah. Carly--" Her parents looked angry for a while. "Recieved some marigolds about 4 years ago in the mail. It was sent by some old aquaintance and as soon as I looked at them I started breaking out in hives. Carly almost had a heart attack." Adelle sighed.

Sam put one chocolate chip pancake on Sean's plate. "Here you are Sean. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Orange juice?"

"SONIA!" Sonia came running in.

"Yes, Mi Sam?"

"Bring Master Sean his orange juice please."

"I will bring juice!" Sonia ran to the fridge as fast as lightning and served the juiced. "Anything else, Mi Sam? Some cake perhaps?"

"No, I'm think bacon..or toast." said Sam sitting down.

"I will make bacon!" Sonia rushed away.

Sam laughed. "Do you still want 43 pancakes Adelle?"

"No 23 is just fine." Adelle laughed.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Serious?"

"Nah, just give me 3 if I want more I'll make it myself." Adelle said sipping some milk from her cup.

"Okay." Sam grabbed a plate and served the 3 pancakes.

"Mmm. Sam, these are great!" said Sean eating the pancakes.

"Thanks. They are made by my mom's secret recipie." she said proudly.

"You didn't put lizards in them did you?" asked Freddie jokingly.

She scowled at him. "No."

"Baby chicks?"

"I wouldn't eat baby chicks!" screamed Sam. Freddie eyed her. "Raw..."

Adelle laughed. "I saw her. She mixed regualr pancake mix and added--"

Sam rushed to cover Adelle's mouth. "Shhh...SECRET recipie."

"Right." said Adelle in a muffled voice.

"Well, whatever you put in them, they're really good." said Sean taking another bite.

"Thanks. My mom would make these for me when she cooked once a year." said Sam.

"Once a year?"

"Yeah. My mom wasn't exactly the 'involved' type. She would sit and scream at the cat all day."

"Ah." said Adelle eating her pancakes. "These are good!"

"There's a special way to mix them too. I'll teach you one day." Sam smiled.

"Alright then I shall await the day." said Adelle.

--

They were at school trying desperatly to concentrate on the math that Mr.Paladino was teaching. After an hour the torture of math class was finally over.

"It's finally over!" screamed Adelle rushing outside. "School and it's mathematics horror is finally done!"

"I know. Math sucks eggs." said Sean.

"I don't know how the math club lives with itself." said Adelle laughing. He watched as she ran across the school lawn happily. He ran after her.

"So you're happy now?"

"More than happy, I'm--it's really unexplainable." she said smiling.

They walked a few paces.

"Hey Adelle--?"

"What?"

"Nothing." he said. He looked behind him. No one there.

"Sean...?" she looked behind. "Do you.." she rubbed her arm nervously as she felt the hairs on her arms rise. "Ever get the feeling we're being watched?"

"Yeah." he said. "I felt it too. There's someone there."

"Keep your cellphone on speed dial for the police." she whispered.

He put his hand in his pocket and put his finger on the speed dial button. They walked in silence for a while.

"You don't deserve her."

They gulped and turned around.

"Oh, Danny." she breathed. "It was just you."

"Yeah, just me." he said. "Sean, you worthless scum, you don't deserve such a great girl."

"What are you talking about?"

"Father is ashamed of you." Danny spat. "Because you treat women with so much respect and--"

"Danny, what the hell are you talking about?" asked Sean. Adelle's eyes widened when she looked at what was in Danny's left hand. Hidden but not well.

"Sean." her voice quivered. She touched his arm. "We have to go." she whispered. "He's got a gun."

"What?" he looked at Danny.

Danny smirked. "So you noticed, eh?" he pulled it out. "Yeah, this is my friend. It was given to me by Father."

"Why do you keep address him as Father like we're related or something?" asked Sean. Adelle clutched his arm.

"Sean, let's go..."

"Stupid and naive Sean. You seriously are an idiot. No wonder Father hates your guts. He hates you and your good for nothing family." Danny spat and cocked his gun. "But I'm going to end that today."

Sean's eyes widened. "What? Your father is Jonah Cullen. He has nothing to do with me..."

"Ask me what my fathers middle name is. Or what my granfather's name is. Go on." Danny said. "Ask me."

Danny pointed the gun at Sean. "What is yorur father's name?" he asked in a small voice.

"Frank." he said.

Sean's eyes widened. Adelle looked at him. "Frank what?" she asked.

"Frank Cullen but his mother's maiden name was Bailey." he smirked. "Do you get the picture now, dear half-brother?"

Adelle gulped. "No way..." she whispred.

"Yes, way." he smirked.

"Why do you hate us so much?" asked Adelle.

"I don't hate you Adelle. I hate him."

Danny pointed the gun at Sean's forehead. Sean's breath got caught in his throat. "I'm going to kill you Bailey. Not here, but I will torture you."

"Let him go, Danny, please." said Adelle.

"I wouldn't have to do this if you would just have stayed broken up. In fact I would have ignored him for the rest of my life. But the circumstances being what they are--"

"Danny you're not thinking! Please!"

Danny raised his hand and he was about to slap Adelle but stopped abrubtly when he looked into her eyes. "I won't hurt you Adelle."

She squirmed. "Please..." her eyes began to tear up.

Danny grabbed Adelle and Sean as a car showed up he pushed both of them in.

"Now, Adelle will be mine, Sean will be gone and Father won't have to return to jail." said Danny smiling. "Everything is going to be okay."

Danny saw the car zoom away.

--XXXXXXXX--

A/N: Yep. Danny's not so bad. And I know some have been waiting for Sean to give Danny a good beating and he will Sean just has ALOT of self-control. All guys should have that kind of self-control and not act so much on impulse. Heh, so yeah. Plus, Sean couldn't do anything else, Danny pulled a gun on him.

Like I said, Danny isn't SO bad. He's pretty bad but he's also been decived for those of you who can see through Frank's words.

Let's get one thing straight. Frank/Jonah cares for NO ONE. No one exept MAYBE Sam now. MAYBE. And himself.

But NO ONE. Not even his own children. Frank/Jonah is bad now he you're free to detest. I have almost everyone in this story including some GIRL you all haven't seen in the chapters yet.

If you can guess I'll give you all a HUGETASTIC VITRUAL COOKIE OF YOUR CHOICE!! Oh yeah!! And a virtual hug, now who wouldn't want that??

The only one not in this is probably Gibby. Because I felt no need to put him there. Heh, he's just a Dancing Fool hehehehee. (Dancing Queen starts to play) Coughhahahacough.

Gibby's probably off becomming a professional ballet dancer--or hip hop dancer--imagine him in a tutu--LOL!

Anyways, I'M FEELING SO HAPPY! AND GIDDY! BECAUSE IT'S ALL SOLVED AND IT CAME TO A GOOD CLOSE! THIS PROBLEM OF MINE IS OVER AND I'M SO HAPPY!!

Smile everyone, God (or the WORLD for those of you with no religion or another) love you and of course I love you people too--feel super special!--,

Aimie 


	21. Instill Fear

Adelle

by Aimie

Chapter 21: "Instill Fear"

Adelle's POV--

I'm in a dark room. I can't see a thing because the darkness seems to be eating at my very soul. I'm in the middle of the room with tape on my mouth and both my hands and feet tied together. I am kneeling on the cold, unforgiving ground and I have been for about a day and it's hurting my knees--but it's all I can do.

Frank and Danny did their job. I am scared to death and there is no way they can scare me any more.

I was wrong.

--

Normal POV-

The big steel door of her cell opened slightly and let some light in. After being in the dark for hours, the light burned Adelle's eyes and she closed them. The door was then fully opened and in came a man--but she wasn't sure if he was a man or a boy.

She tried to adjust her eyes to the light without making them hurt so much. The figure of the man just kept comming closer, she swallowed hard.

"Good Morning, Adelle." said the voice.

Her eyes widened. "Danny?" she said in a muffled voice.

He had closed the door behind him and all she saw was darkness again. He was hidden in the darkness that she now called her home.

"Yes." he said in the dark. He walked over to her and crouched down next to her. He ripped the tape off of her mouth. "Sleep well?"

His face disgusted her. She felt like throwing up now that she saw him. "No. My knees hurt because you, you bastard!" she sneered.

"Aw, Adelle. I didn't hurt you" he said smirking. "I would never. I'm not like that."

"Why did you steal me away?!" she asked. Boy did this feel ironic.

"I had to. One: Because if I didn't my father's ass would end up in jail again and Two: Because that bastard you had of a boyfriend was a disgrace to my family name and if I can't have you no one can." he said.

"Had?" she asked frantically. He watched as one by one the tears fell from her eyes and landed on the ground. She moved around like a madwoman trying to free herself, crying hysterically.

He frowned sadly. "Adelle." he put a hand on her shoulder to make her stop and calm her down. "Don't cry."

"How can you tell me not to cry when you killed the person I loved the most!?" she screamed at him. Her eyes were red and puffy and her lips quivered as she spoke.

"So what? You don't need hm anyway." he said. "My father would not hesitate to kill you."

She gasped. "What stopped him?"

"Me." her eyes widened as he got up and walked away. "I'll be sending in food soon."

She watched him leave her as the tears trailed down her eyes to the floor in a horrific trance.The door opened once more and let in the light that made her eyes burn. She hissed and watched as another figure walked inside the room.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" she said, screaming into the nothingness.

"I see you're well enough to scream..."

"WHO ARE YOU!?"

"My name," he smirked and walked closer to her. "Is Jonah but you can call me Frank."

She sneered at him. "You bastard..."

"I've been known to be one." he grabbed her hair and pulled it. "And you've been known to be kidnapped. Don't you know how to defend yourself?"

"Ah, stop it!" she screamed. "LET ME GO!"

He laughed. "No chance, sweet cakes, I can't do that. Nothing would have to have happened if you would've just stayed with Carly and not gone out looking for trouble. I would have even let you date my late son."

"You killed your own flesh and blood." she said through gritted teeth. Fresh new tears covered her face.

"You can suffer the same fate." he said. "I can promise you that."

He touched her cheek with his other hand. "Bastard..."

"Yes. Yes. But you're a pretty little thing, aren't you?" he asked her smirking. "I just might have use for you. But, if you become too much of a bother I will have to kill you. I don't care what Danny says."

"I hate you!" she cried.

"Oh, you should. I'm a bad man to be around, I know that. If Danny stands in my way, he will die too."

Frank slapped her hard and made her lip bleed. He got up and walked to the door.

"I'll get someone to heal that lip up for you."

He opened the door of the unforgiving light, it burned her eyes for just a second and closed it again.

--

It had been exactly half and hour since she talked to anyone and the on her lip had already dried up. She squirmed around trying to break free. It was no use, she was stuck there.

The steel door opened and she hissed. This time it wasn't a manly figure, it was a woman's!

"Carly?" she said in a sad voice. Her lip was busted open and she sounded like she had something in her mouth.

A flashlight turned on and the face of a woman appeared. She was pretty, she had dark black hair and brown eyes. The woman frowned.

"Don't associate me with that slut, bitch." she said as she walked over slowly. When the woman crouched to meet Adelle's gaze, she smirked. "I'm Valerie and I will be fixing you lip today."

"Don't touch me you--"

"Don't finish that sentence, you ugly slut, or I won't fix the lip. And I'm not fixing it because I want to fix it, I'm fixing it because Frank told me to." she said. She got the cotton balls and began to dab her lip with hydrogen peroxide.

"Ow.." murmered Adelle.

Valeire chewed her gum loudly and popped it. "It's not supposed to hurt so much, darling. But I guess that's what happens when you piss Frank off."

"Mhm..."

"Yeah, whatever." Valerie rolled her eyes and dabbed the lip until all the blood was gone. She went into her purse and brought out some Neosporin.

"What's that?" asked Adelle.

"A cream to soothe the lip and help it heal." she said chewing her gum. "Or would you rather me leave you as you are?"

Adelle looked down. "Thought so, doll." said Valerie putting some cream into her hands and dabbing on her lip.

When Valerie was finished she smiled at her work. "So...Valerie...how did you get to be working for Frank anyways...?"

"Me? Oh, I'm his girlfriend." Valerie said chewing. "But he doesn't treat me as he should."

"I see."

"Yeah...sure. Despite his bad habits I still love the man. I have nothing against Sam or Freddie or even Carly but the things one does for love..." Valerie sighed.

"Oh..."

"You know, I kind of like you kid." Valerie smiled. "I think you I will make great friends."

'You wish...' thought Adelle. "Yeah...sure." said Adelle looking down.

"Once your lip completely heals I'll bring in some Medrma. Or whatever it's called, that treatment for scars thing." smiled Valerie. "I might even bring you food."

"But I thought--"

"Frank said he was going to starve you until you couldn't move so that he could do stuff to you but--I won't let him. I'll bring you food, doll." she chuckled. "What do you want to eat?"

"Well..."

"No, you little rich ass girl, don't say caviar or shrimp cocktail because we ain't got that here." Valerie laughed.

"I wasn't going to..."

"Okay well. I'll bring you some pizza and that'll be it." she smiled. "Peppi Cola or Mocha Cola?"

"Mocha Cola, please."

Valerie eyed her. "A polite little bitch aren't you? Alright." Valerie got up and dusted her pants off. "Mocha it is."

Adelle closed her eyes. As afraid as she was for her life she was more saddened by the loss of Sean. She couldn't beleive something of this magnitude was happening to her.

Who had known she was their daughter? Who had know Frank had stolen her? Who knew anything anymore?

Adelle thought she could maybe make friends with Valerie but she could be wrong.

Adelle had seen movies with villans before. It was all about knowing who to control that you knew that you would win. If you controlled the emotions of the right person, you were sure to win the battle.

And now...if control the villans...or someone close to the villans...everything would fall.

A villan cannot feel, wheras the captive, in the villans command can. But what if the roles were reversed?

"Hey Miss.Valerie!" called Adelle.

Valerie turned around. "What?"

"Don't you ever get jealous of the girls Frank takes advantage of?" Adelle asked.

"Jealous? Me? Oh, please." Valerie laughed. "It makes me laugh because I'm used to his flirting. I'm used to his player ways."

"Really? But what about all the children he fathered?" asked Adelle.

"They're just bastard children. Fathered by a man who doesn't know how to love anyone." said Valerie.

"Anyone?"

"He doesn't love me. He loves Sam, he always did. He only used me, but if that's all I have than that's what I'll take." Valerie said sadly.

"He loved my mother?"

"Yeah. Ever since she dumped him, he fell in love with her." Valerie sighed. "But, why dwell on the past now? I have him wrapped around my finger."

"You do?"

"Yes. With this little guy..." Valerie smiled and placed a hand on her stomach.

Adelle gasped. How stupid had she been! How could she not have noticed the belly before.

"Oh, but you just said he doesn't love--"

"Me, no. But he's been going crazy for this little one." she said. "That's why I'm still with him. Because of this..."

"I see."

"No you don't 'see'! He's going to kill Danny off eventually and I've been told Sean's already dead, that leaves poor Harry and Charlotte." Valerie sighed. "He's running out of poor children to kill and I know once he has no use for me or this kid he'll get rid of us too..."

"You shouldn't stay here, Miss. Valerie!" said Adelle. "Not in your condition."

"Yes, I should. My baby needs a father." Valerie cried.

Valerie ran out out the cell. Adelle sighed.

This was something that she never thought she'd experience.

XXXXXXXXXXX-

A/N: Well this chapter is done-o. Hehehhe, so Sean's 'dead'? Mhm...come on if you know me you know that I won't do something stupid!...Okay...I would but come on!! Erm, I'm not sure if the whole 'instill fear' made sense... So if you guessed Valerie you were correct because now you get the biggest HUGETASTIC VIRTUAL COOKIE TO GRACE THE INTERNET!

Oh yeah! Pick a flava!!

I loved your reviewingness, please review some more!! And let me know how you liked my virtual cookie, heh.

I love all of you, don't you feel special,  
Aimie 


	22. Broken Hearted

And now for a random quote I felt like putting here:

"Honey, Honey. How he thrills me, uh huh. Honey, Honey. Honey, Honey nearly killed me. Uh huh. Honey, Honey. I heard about him before, I wanted to know some more. Now I know what they mean, he's a love machine! Oh, he's got me dizzy!" - Mamma Mia! Honey, Honey.

Okay, I'm not sure if that's right but oh well. If I'm wrong correct me.

Adelle

by Aimie

Chapter 22: "Broken Hearted / What Goes Around"

SAM'S POV--

I can't beleive this. It's happening again. Just when things were getting better it happened again. They took her, they stole or however you want to say it...again.

It's happening and I can't do anything but sit and watch. I can't do anything but wait and I hate it. I hate that Freddie's not letting me do anything, I like being in control.

Not again. Please, please dear God if you're up there, Not again.

--

NORMAL POV--

Carly sat in a small room. It was dark and had only one super tiny window that could never be opened. She was here...not because she wanted to be here, but because she was forced to be there.

She knew now that Valerie was another one of Frank or Jonah's concubines. The thought disgusted her.

A knock on the door.

"Hello, Carly." said Frank comming into the room.

Raising an eyebrow she crossed her arms over her chest and forced herself to look at him. "Don't you know when to stop ruining lives?"

He laughed. "I don't care what I do to other people." he said. "You should know that I only care about myself."

She scoffed. "Yeah. I know. You torture people--"

"For my own enjoyment." he said.

"You do so many bad things..." she got up. "Just because you feel like it."

"Truer words were never spoken, my love." he said. He came closer to her.

"Well, I'm tired of it!" she said waving her arms in the air frantically. "I really am. I don't know why I ever trusted you!"

"It was because even after all these years you still feel something for me." he smirked and pulled her closer.

"That's not true." she pushed him away.

He laughed. "Of course it is."

Carly had been feeling a little bit less scared of Frank. She knew that as long as he had Valerie he wouldn't use her, that he wouldn't do anything to harm her. She felt strong.

"No, bastard, it isn't." she said slapping his face.

"Yes, bitch, it is." he said roughly pulling her closer to him and kissing her.

She pushed him away and wiped her mouth. "No. No one will ever love you."

He looked at her raising an eyebrow. "Oh no?"

"No. People are more scared of you. They're too scared to love you." she spat.

"Now, that's not true!" he said smirking. He pushed her on her bed. "Valerie loves me."

"No, she thinks what she feels for you is love but in truth she just fears you." she said. "Just like everyone else."

"I don't care if people fear me..." he laughed and slapped her.

She held back the tears as she held her right cheek. "And that's the reason why..." she said breathing in and letting the tears fall one by one. She whimpered and gritted her teeth. "The reason...why...people hate you..."

He looked at his hand and then at her. "Rot in hell, bitch." he walked out of the room.

"Same to you." she called.

Frank ran through his place searching for Valerie. He went up and down stairs and into their room. He found her on a rocking chair knitting a sweater.

"Valerie?!"

She turned around. "Yes?"

He walked closer to her. "Are you afraid of me?"

She looked around nervously. "Uh...I...I...what...where is this comming from Jonah?"

"Just answer the damned question!" he commanded running a hand through his hair.

"Erm...well...I...Jonah...I don't know..." she said.

He ran up to her and grabbed her by the front of her shirt. "What do you mean you don't know?" he asked angrily.

"I don't know!" she screamed, she began to cry.

"Bitch! You said you loved me!" he slapped her and she fell to the ground.

"Jonah.." she breathed in and out. He walked up to her and was about to strike her again. "Jonah the baby, please!"

He held his hand in the air and lowered it. "How can you not know?!"

"What's the right answer?!" she asked trying to protect her child.

"The truth. Tell me the truth." he said. "Do you actually love me? Or are you just scared?"

"Jonah..." she sighed and struggled to get up. "Of course I love you."

"Are you afraid of me?"

"Sometimes." she admitted. "Sometimes you do act somewhat violent."

"I..do?" he asked.

"Yes. For one thing you kill people mercilessly...your own son." she said.

"Sean isn't dead." he said. "He's a disgrace and all but I wouldn't kill my own flesh and blood. It was only to instill fear in Adelle."

"But..I...then whose is body was the one we buried?" she asked.

"It wasn't a body. I just filled the black garbage bag with stuff. Sean is in the cell next to Adelle's. I am the one that goes in there and feeds him." he said.

"Oh..." she looked down.

"I would never kill them. I would punish them severly but not kill them." he replied sighing. "You didn't see me take Harry, now did you?"

"No..."

"There you go." he said. "I'm bad but not that bad."

"Why do you still have Carly?" she asked.

"Because if I were to let her out she would just rat me out to the police." he said. "And we all know how much I hated the slammer."

"Yes.."

"Besides. You know I won't kill my kids but I won't hesitate to kill Adelle if she starts to act up.." he said slightly smiling.

"But Sean loves her, Jonah." said Valerie.

"Love is a stupid emotion. Only weak people feel love." he said.

"Jonah?"

"Hmm?" he paced back and forth.

"Tell me one thing." she said.

"Alright." he looked at her.

"Jonah, do you love me at all?" she asked. He stopped pacing.

"What kind of question is that?" he asked.

"I just want to know." she said sitting down on their bed.

"Do you want the truth?" he asked.

"Yes, please."

"No." he said. He sat down on the rocking chair and picked up the yarn.

"No?" she asked. She put a hand over her mouth and cried.

"Look, Val, I'm really sorry." he said. He walked over to her and hugged her.

"It's just that...I gave you everything..." she hugged him back. "My innocence, my life..."

"I appreciate it, love. I really do." he said. "But I won't lie about loving you."

"Thank you though..." she said.

"For what?"

"Not lying to me." she sighed. "Maybe one day you'll grow to love me."

"I don't think so." he said. "You that the only woman I ever loved was--"

"Sam..." she sighed once more. "Yeah, but I guess we all love people that don't love us."

"No, sweets, that's where you're wrong. Sam loves me, she just doesn't know it yet." he smirked. "But alas, it's too late for Sam to say she loves me now because I don't love her anymore..."

Valerie sighed. 'Of course you don't...' she muttered under her breath sarcastically.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "It's like I said, love is a stupid emotion that only people with no backbone feel. I have alot of backbone. I don't need love..."

'You're wrong Jonah, everyone needs love...' she thought.

What goes around, Comes around.

XXXXXX-

A/N: FIRST OF ALL: Did you like my virtual cookies? Baked it meh self in my VIR-TUAL oven. Yep just me and my Easy Bake Virtual Oven. They're made with flour and lotsa love!!

I dunno about you but I feel bad for Val. I really do, she knows he doesn't love her but she hopes one day he will. Jonah is a crazy lunatic..I mean seriously...he has a weakness though. I mean I felt bad for him for a while just because he (loves) someone who will NEVER and I mean NEVER IN HIS DREAMS love him.

Oh and NEWS!: Erm...this story is sadly comming to an end, because of course a few chapters more and the story will be under "COMPLETED" and not "IN-PROGRESS".

I seriously love your reviews and I love you all, so doesn't that make you want to review more? Hahahaha.

Story of a Girl, for those of you who remember it, the last chapter (because I felt like announcing that the next chapter posted will be the last) will be up soon, hopefully.

Erm, I seriously loved writing that and I hoped you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Personally, I like Adelle much better than Jolie ( EVEN THOUGH THEY'RE THE SAME PERSON! hehehe). I dunno why. But she's much more snazzified (OMG, I used this word! It's been a long time.).

So pick one: Adelle...Jolie...or BOTH!  
And: Sean or Adam (I looove Sean. I just...couldn't kill him off...like Colors, I would've cried. I would've been such a murderer)  
Also: Sadelle (made by Colors..hahahah!) or Adolie (made by Me...mehehhee.)

Oh and if you haven't seen Dr. Tran on YouTube then you have to see it!! It is the most hilarious thing ever. Just type in "Here Comes Dr. Tran!" and you'll get it. Funniest thing EVER.

EVER! WATCH IT! Like...now, cuz it's just the funniest you will EVER SEE! EVER!

And to motiviate you, I will tell you some thing about it.

Ahem. Dr. Tran is supposedly a little 5 year old Chinese boy who starts out eating some breakfast in his village when a mysterious voice comes out of nowhere saying that he's not only a DOCTOR but a full grown adult. They make Tran sound like a James Bond type guy and of course this 5 year old kid only denies it claiming he's got chores and stuff.

Some of the Dr. Tran movies:  
3,2,1 DR.TRAN Q is for Dr. Tran OPERATION: DR. TRAN

Dr. Tran has a PHD in KICKING YOUR ASS! Hehehe. It's really funny, please see it. My little summary probably makes you NOT want to see it. I have to work on my summary skillz because they currently STINK. Mehehhee.

I mean, seriously. I think this is the longest Author's Note, eva!! iMust'veMadeAWorldRecord.

ANYONE WATCHING THE OLYMPICS?? I know am.

Yep, Uh huh, HONEY HONEY (This song or verse is like stuck in my head because that's how addicting Mamma Mia! is.),

Aimie 


	23. You're a Sadist and a Masochist

A/N: I haven't updated this in what seems like forever—nay it probably has been forever. But—I've been busy my dear reviewers and I love all of you which is why I'm writing this. Hence the 23rd installment of…._Adelle._

Adelle

By Aimie

Chapter 23: "You're a Sadist and a Masochist"

Valerie's POV-

I'm some kind of masochist…I swear. I just keep going back to the things that hurt me the most. To the things that make my soul burn. Like _him, _that idiot that I'm hopelessly in love with. The one I'll bear a child for in a few months.

It's _him. _And he doesn't love me, I heard it from his lips, heard him say it, I heard the truth.

Maybe one day he'll love me. But even he has said that was impossible and irrational and that I shouldn't even consider it. He will always love _her._

_Sam._

Normal POV-

The resentment towards her captors was obvious. She sat there, with her arms tied behind her, on a large cylindrical pole trying not to think that God had deserted her. But that much was also obvious, God had left her. Left her to die in that horrible place she had now called her home for 2 whole days.

Just then, the door creaked opened letting in all the wanted light. She hissed as the light touched her eyes, a figure walked over to her.

"Who are you?" she asked into the blinding light, desperately trying to close her eyes.

_Sneer._

"Who are you?!" she screamed. The light vanished and she was back in the darkness. Her stomach grumbled, she cursed its noisiness.

_Sneer. _ "Adelle"

"Danny?!" she screamed.

"Yes." She heard his footsteps in the dark creating a slow echo. She gulped.

"What do you want? Haven't you done enough?" she screamed, she couldn't see him. Adelle felt the air in the room get hotter and his presence closer and closer. Her breath caught in her throat and then a flashlight shone in her face.

"Adelle." He smirked. "You're scared of me."

"I'm not scared of you!" she spat. _"Well how could I not be? You pulled out a gun on us before…"_

"I can hear your inner Adelle screaming in fear." He smirked. "Are you hungry?"

"Bastard!" she cried. "How could you possibly think I wasn't hungry? I have gone 1 day without food!"

"I know." He looked at her. "That's why I brought you this."

Danny smiled slightly and pulled out a bucket of KFC. She eyed the food hungrily. "Ah….." she drooled at the thought of putting the chicken between her lips and chewing the fat away, making it go straight to her thighs. It was the most heavenly thought.

He smiled. "Here…" he pulled out a piece of chicken and held it up to her. She bit into it and chewed the food. Adelle made sure she ate the chicken thoroughly and didn't miss a single taste, she swallowed.

"It's heavenly…" she swooned.

"I thought you might like it." He laughed lightly.

Normally she wouldn't have trusted Danny but the circumstances being what they were and her need for food. She would just have to take the risk.

"It's amazing…" she closed her eyes as he fed her another piece. "_Maybe, just maybe I'll make it out of this alive…"_

"I'm not supposed to be feeding you the whole bucket but I feel bad for you." He smiled sadly. "I wish my father would let you stay untied in a room."

"I do too." She said chewing. "This is very uncomfortable."

"Maybe...I could…untie you?" he said in almost what sounded like a question.

"You could?" her ears perked and her mood lifted at the thought of freedom.

"I could but … if I did….you might try to escape."

"I wouldn't. This place has no windows, I don't know martial arts and I don't have anything to hit you over the head with." She said hopefully.

"What about the bucket of chicken?" he chuckled.

"I wouldn't hit you in the head with the chicken…it's too good for you." She smirked.

"Nice. Go ahead diss the person who can set you free." He got up and dusted his pants off.

"I'm sorry!" her eyes widened. "But it's true; the chicken is too good for you!"

He narrowed his eyes in a playful way. "Whatever. I'll let set you free but you can't move okay?"

"Scout's honor!" she said. Her desperation for freedom was great, her desperation to leave and breathe fresh air was making her go mad.

He smiled. "You're like a child…"

Danny kneeled in front of her and fished the keys out of his pockets and untied her. "Better?" he asked.

"Much better" she mused, smiling widely and rubbing her wrists. "Thank you."

"I told you Adelle, I'm not going to hurt you because…well because I love you." He said blushing. "That's the last thing I want…"

"Well if you didn't want to hurt me then you should've never taken me from my family." She said.

"It's not me. It's not my fault, it's my father. He stole you when you were a baby and you just make his life more complicated by knowing." He sat next to her. "Adelle?"

"Hm?" she responded still rubbing her sore ankles and wrists.

"Do you want some Vitamin Water?" he asked extended her a bottle of Essential.

"_I'm must be so kind of freak for trusting him…but his father is a sadist who liked to see people suffer…..." _she smiled lightly and took the bottle drinking the Vitamin Water in one huge sip.

"Woah…" he looked at her with wide eyes. "Adelle…"

"Yeah, yeah screw you." She looked around in the dim light she now had.

"I have a question." He said.

"Yeah?" she began to play with the water.

"Um…can…I…kiss you?" he asked uncomfortably. She looked down. "I'm sorry that was a very stupid question…"

"It wasn't stupid Danny…I just…I don't like you like that…" she said.

"Right Sean…but he's dead Dell…" he looked at her.

"I know, but I love him " she could feel the tears trickle down her cheeks.

"It's okay…" he hugged her.

"No it's not Danny…it's not okay. I've lost everything I worked so hard to get…all in one kidnapping." She cried.

"I'm sorry." He said looking at her.

She waved it off. "I still don't trust you, but…I think maybe..just maybe you're not as much of a bastard as I thought."

He smiled. "I'm glad." He got up. "I should be getting back, Dad's going to get suspicious."

"Right. Go."

She watched him leave playing around with the flashlight in his hand until he stopped.

"By the way." He turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Even when you're eating like a pig, with your hair a mess…I still think you're beautiful."

She blushed. Why? She didn't know. Maybe it was the temperature in the room, or maybe her desperation for true freedom…but she did, her cheeks grew red and her heart skipped a beat.

--

A/N: Okay so it's not very long for those of u who have been waiting and I am very sorry. I promise the next chapter will be longer. I have the last chapter of SOAG (Story of a Girl) written, I'm just revising so that should be up soon.

Bear with me! Love you guys!!

Aimie


	24. Aishiteru

**A/N: Yay! Reviews! You know what makes me happiest? And I'm sure it makes **_**any **_**fan fiction writer happiest? It's getting up from bed after only sleeping 4 hours, checking your e-mails and you've got reviews. That just makes your whole day at elementary/middle/high school, college, work better…**

**Adelle**

**By Aimie**

**Chapter 24: "Aishiteru."**

_When love is real, it withstands the weight of the world…_

Adelle's POV-

My wrists hurt, my ankles still burn and the pain from both makes me cringe. I sit here, with my head against the pole that had kept me bound for days thinking. It's not every day you get kidnapped, your boyfriend is killed and the guy you thought was the worst…really...isn't.

Heh. Sometimes I get the feeling Sean's alive…but I don't know, he's dead, it was confirmed to me so why do I feel he's living and breathing without me?

I bang my head on the cylindrical pole. Ouch…that was probably not the _best _idea.

I just hope that if Sean _is_ living, that he's escaped and gone.

-- () --

Sean's POV-

This isn't good. This isn't good, but no matter how many times I establish that me banging my head against this cement wall….it's not going to help me brain cells or Adelle. Where is she now? Is she being tortured, killed…._raped?_

For some reason the simple thought of Adelle even being manhandled by any man makes my insides churn with anger.

Does she even know I'm alive? Probably not. She's probably not being fed and tortured by Danny and _his _father because, that _Frank _or _Jonah _or whatever his name is, is NOT _my _father.

I can't possibly possess that mans genes. I can't, I'm not that evil or sadistic. Actually, I don't consider myself evil or sadistic so there. I've been fighting the chains that bind me to the floor for days with no success. I need to save _her. _They can die, but I need _her._

I never thought I'd ever say this about a girl but—I need her, I need _Adelle _not Jolie.

-- () --

Adelle couldn't stand the darkness of the hell she was living in any more. She began to walk around, careful not to trip over things to find a way out. She was sure she was going mad, she was sure of it. Danny brought her KFC, and then some Chinese food….but she was still hungry and alone and thirsty and she didn't think she could function any longer.

So she gave into the thought.

_I need a spoon. _She smirked at her irrational thinking. _Then I can dig myself out of this mess, just like the convicts in the TV shows._

Adelle walked around and found the plastic spoon she had used for eating the Chinese food and began to fruitlessly dig against the cement floor. She didn't get any results but she kept digging, her desperation to breathe air and eat real food was killing her.

She was sweating, she was panting, she was giving it her all…and it didn't work. So what is a frustrated teenage girl to do in such a closed space and with such frustration? Cry of course. Adelle broke down and threw the spoon aside crying and going into fetal position.

_I need to find a way out. I just need to; it's for my own survival._

She was in 'survival mode', closed off from the world grabbing onto anything that reminded her of the outdoors. So after the spoon fiasco she decided that indeed, Adelle had officially lost her mind. Her sanity was gone and along with it her freedom. Every single day that she breathed the air in that musty room, was unbearable. She would fall asleep with the sound of her stomach grumbling and wake up to find that he stomach was still grumbling.

_God, why isn't this a nightmare? Why can't I just wake up?_

On day 7 of her kidnapping she sat by the pole she had once been tied to and breathed in the musty sent of what she believed was the 'morning'. It was still dark, since there were no windows in her cell of indignity and horror, she believed that since she had just woken up—it must have been the morning. She had lost track of days and hours sitting down looking at nothing but the emptiness that was eating at her soul

She had gone mad, there was no denying it.

The door opened letting in some air and light. She had become so accustomed to the darkness that she hissed loudly when the door was opened, like a vampire in a movie, and shielded her eyes hiding behind the pole.

"Adelle?" Danny came by and looked at her.

She choked on a sob. "…Don't say my name..just don't talk to me. I haven't showered in days, I haven't eaten in a day….I'm hungry and I have no one to talk to…" she then broke out sobbing and sliding back down the pole and to the floor searching for his face in the darkness. "The darkness is eating me alive Danny…."

"I'm sorry…."

"Is that you can say?" she asked him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" she mimicked.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I'm going to take you out of this cell of horror, Adelle." She responded looking at what she thought might've been him.

"You know I can't…"

"This is so depressing. I'm going mad Danny...I know…" she put her head in her hands and cried.

He hugged her. "I'm so sorry but my dad…"

"Screw him why can't you just let me go…" she touched his face.

"Because….because he'll kill me if I do." He looked at her and slightly smiled.

"Ugh….I miss my family…my friends…Sean and even Carly…" she cried. "I miss them all."

"Carly's dead." Danny said.

"What?!"

"Yeah. Carly was going to go to the cops but before she could Dad killed her and burned her ashes leaving no trace of her existence." He told her solemnly.

"Car…Carly's gone?" she began to cry again hugging her knees to her chest.

"I'm so sorry Adelle." He smiled a bit and pulled out a sandwich from Burger King from his pocket. "I brought you food."

He gave her the delicacy as she put it in her mouth and savored it. "Thanks Danny"

"Welcome." He smiled sadly. "I'll have to get going."

He got up and began to walk away. She ate her sandwich and she heard a loud yelp.

"What happened?"

"I tripped…" he said.

And then she did something she had not done in days, she laughed.

"You find my tripping funny?" he asked.

"I find it hilarious." She said with the food in her mouth.

"So my pain is what makes you happy?" he asked her.

"I suppose it is Danny."

"You want to know what makes me happy?" he asked looking at what seemed to be her in the darkness.

"What?" she called chewing her food and smiling. He followed her voice and spoke directly to her.

"_You"_

She felt a smile tug at her lips and she just let herself smile at that. "You too Danny. You make me happy too."

"I'm glad." He said opening the door and leaving her once more.

--

"Sam?" Freddie walked into the hotel room she had rented for the days she was gone.

"How did you find me here?"

"Please Sam, you love this hotel, I know you better than you probably know yourself." He smiled sadly and sat next to her on the bed.

"Freddie, I don't think I can take much more this. I don't." she said looking at him.

"You're strong Sam. You can do it, we're coming closer and closer with the clues every--"

"But that's not enough it is?" she asked getting up. "We may find her, but she's probably been hurt already and I wanted to prevent that."

"Sam…"

"You're lying to me Freddie Benson, you've got nothing. No clues, nothing that leads you to our daughter's whereabouts." She accused pointing a finger at him.

"Sam…"

"Don't you 'Sam' me." She said. "If you won't try in the least bit to find her…I will."

"You know I'm doing all I can Sam!" he screamed getting up. "I paid for the best detectives; they know what they're doing! Don't you think it makes my insides churn thinking of the bastard that too her? What he or she could be doing to her? Don't you?!"

"I know…" Sam said

"All we can do now is hope and pray." He said.

"You're too religious Freddie Benson, those things will only get you so far, now you've got to trust in what you can do and take the chance." She walked away, opening the door that lead her outside.

"Sam!" he called.

"You were raised to be a goody-goody Fredward." She said turning around. "Never taking any chances…."

"I know Sam..I only have one thing to say…"

"Don't try to stop me…" she warned.

"No..No…" he said.

"Then what?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"When do we leave?" he smirked.

--

A/N: OoHoH. OMGEE. Ahhaha, yep. So That was that. Uh huh. I mean I like Danny better now but Sean is still my guy. I was so happy to bring him back and I'm sure other people were too..ahahah.

Mhm. So please review! I love reviews!! It helps me update faster, lol.

I personally love how this chapter went but it was indeed short, like it was supposed to be. Trust me on this one guys, we're getting so close to the end. AHhaha.

--Aimie


	25. Decode

**A/N: Okay, is it safe to say that it's been a while? Aha, I've been super busy. Like SUPER BUSY. I've had no time for myself, at all. No joke, legit, no time for myself. So I decided my break from this story that you probably all forgot about, was over. Okay, I have NO IDEA when I will update SOAG, because well—I've re-written the last chapter 20 million times and…I'm STILL not happy with it. BUT-I'm rambling on with this story!**

**Adelle**

**By Aimie**

**Chapter 25: "Decode"**

"_So I've gone insane eh?" _Adelle thought holding her knees to her chest. _"This is how it ends? Trapped in a dirty cell, not having showered and hungry?"_

She looked deep into the darkness. Lifeless.

The door burst open. Hope.

She slowly lifted her head to see what caused the sudden bright light. "Wha—" she shielded her eyes from the light.

"ADELLE!" Danny rushed inside and picked her up.

"What….where are you taking me?" she asked groggily.

"We have to go." He said quickly. "Father said something is wrong and we're relocating you."

Danny ran through the sounds of furniture flying and screams. She took in a huge breath of the clean air and smiled slightly. Well this was step one. Step two was run away, but she'd have to see how far she went with step one to try anything. Adelle put her arms around his neck to keep herself from falling at the speed he was running.

"We're almost outside Dell, say hello to fresher air." He smiled.

"So…what's going on?" she asked.

He was running out of breath running so quickly. "I don't really know but I heard some gun shots and I don't want you to be around to find out."

Adelle looked around. _"So this is where I was?" _They were running through the longest log cabin she had ever laid eyes on. From her calculations, the log cabin was long and divided into two sections by a wall. They were safe running through the section they were running through, but she couldn't say the same for the people on the other side.

---

Sean fought to break free of the chains. He bit at them, threw them against the floor (bruising his wrists horribly), scratched them against the floor, he tried to kick them. No luck. Sean had heard the sounds of fighting and yells and gunshots just across the room. He didn't know how close they were but if they were anywhere near Adelle, he needed to escape. If not for him but for her.

---

"Okay we're outside." He said.

Her eyes widened. She was in a forest. An abandoned forest, all that was alive in the forest we're the many trees but no animals. None that she had seen at least, she took in the air and ran around.

"I'm going back inside." He said.

"What?!"

"Hide. I have to get something." He smiled and ran back inside.

"Is he crazy?" she called aloud. Adelle ran and hid somewhere.

---

Sean resumed to biting at the manacles. The door burst opened of his cell and light poured in.

"You!" he said, his eyes adjusting to the vision.

"Yes me. Now—"Danny walked over to Sean. "We have to leave quickly."

"Wait—what?" Sean looked at him suspiciously.

Danny fumbled with the keys and tore one chain off with ease. Then the other. "There let's go!"

Sean looked up rubbing his wrists. "Why are you helping me?"

Danny walked to the doorway and turned around. "Because we both love the same girl, only—that girl loves you."

---

"Adelle?" Danny called looking through the forest.

Adelle poked her head from behind a tree. "Dwanny?"

He rolled his eyes. "Are you eating something?"

"Bweeries." She smiled. "I found them."

She walked over to him holding out a bunch of blueberries. "Wow. I have a surprise for you."

"You're going to burn the log cabin down and take home?" she asked smiling.

"Not quite." He said. "Wait here."

"Oh yeah. I'm always the one waiting while you go off on some hero escapade—or villain" she said eating more blueberries.

Danny laughed and ran through the forest. They were far away from the log cabin in the forest but were still surrounded by thousands of trees. Danny looked for Sean and found him sitting beside a tree.

"Hey. I found Adelle. Let's go." He said.

"…"

"Come on" Danny motioned.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah. Come on." Danny said.

"Okay" Sean smiled slightly and got up and both boys ran through the forest to where Adelle was. Adelle took one look at Sean, dropped the berries and ran to him encasing the boy in a long hug.

"YOU'RE ALIVE." She said smiling.

"That I am." He laughed. Sean stroked her hair. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I thought you were dead!"

"At one point, I thought I was dead too." He smiled. "But you're here and I'm alive again"

She smiled.

"I'd love to have both of you all lovey dovey here but we're kind of running away so—"

"Right." She said wiping the happy tears from her eyes. "Let's go!"

**~~~~__~~~~___~~~___----**

**A/N: Heehee. They escaped. Oh happy day! I found this short, but it's what I had in meh brain so haha. And..i was listening to "Stay Young" by We the Kings. I love WE THE KINGS, SO listen to them.**

**Lmfao.**

**Ai**


	26. Scratch

**A/N: Okay I've been on a short break because I found out I was a hypochondriac. Lol. Yeah, yeah. For those of you who don't know what that is—it's a person that creates illnesses for themselves. NOT BECAUSE THEY WANT TO. Or else that would be sketchy as hell, I mean what kind of psycho wants to be sick? So…there, you, go.**

**Adelle**

**By Aimie **

**Chapter 26: "Scratch"**

ADELLE's POV-

My brain told me to run, to run far and take Sean with me. So I did. The easy part was running but the hard part was letting go—of the fear of Frank finding me and taking me back.

He wouldn't hesitate to kill Danny. He wouldn't hesitate to kill _me. _

_-_

_-_

They ran through the forest, barley talking. Not one word was uttered from either of them—not even Sean to Adelle or vise versa—for some reason…it felt, a bit awkward. He wanted to ask her if there was anything wrong, what they did to her---he had so many questions. He just couldn't bring himself to ask her-and if God forbid something as bad as he had imagined had happened to her…

He wouldn't know what to do.

The forest was really big, no sign normal life anywhere. Just an endless scene of trees. Tree after tree, Adelle had gotten annoyed by it.

"How many more trees are we going to see?" she asked exasperated.

"I'm not sure how deep into the woods we actually were…" mumbled Danny sighing.

"Well I'm kind of tired of it." she sighed.

"I could carry you." offered Sean shrugging. Would she take the offer?

Adelle smiled warmly. "I don't want to be burden for your shoulders…"

"It's not burden at all, Miss. Adelaide" he winked.

"I do believe your British accent has faltered my brave knight" she smirked.

He smiled. They were far away, real far away they all knew it. They had been walking, or running for hours. It was dark now and according to Danny it was 11:34 PM. She could feel it, they were going to get home.

Sean wrapped his arm around her shoulder and breathed out. "I think today is going to be a good day, don't you Adelle?"

"Mhm" she agreed smiling at him.

"Alright guys, no time for stops, we should continue on our way, it's getting too dark." Danny said. "Shelter would be nice wouldn't it?"

Adelle nodded.

()()---()()

"HAVE YOU FOUND HER?" Sam screamed running through the cabin. "FREDDIE?!"

Freddie was laying on the ground of the parlor clutching his shoulder. "They escaped."

"Are you okay?" she blinked running over to him.

"I'm fine." He said. "It's just a scratch."

She nodded trying to lift his hand from his shoulder. He shook her hand off. "Let me see that you idiot!"

"No." he said.

"Let me see it Fredward!" she scolded. He groaned and lifted his hand. "LIAR! It's NOT just a scratch!"

"Yes it is" he said looking around.

"Where did the police go?!" she screamed.

"I…they left on their trail. Apparently Adelle wasn't here." He said. His vision got blurry.

"And they left you here like this?" she asked incredulously. "How could they—"

"—I told them it was just a scratch."

"YOU BIG IDIOT!" she said hitting him over the head.

"Ow! PAINFUL!" he screamed.

"Sorry." She said. She looked at his wound, it wasn't a gunshot, it was a slash from a knife. A deep slash, he would need stitches. Sam put a hand on his good shoulder and rummaged around for her cell phone. She found it and took it out.

"That's not going to work." said Valerie coming in.

Both Freddie and Sam turned around. "Who are you?" asked Sam.

Valerie walked over to them. "I'm Valerie."

Freddie's eyes widened. "Valerie. As in..Valerie?"

"Yes. Your ex-girlfriend from a long time ago." She said putting a hand on her stomach and the other on her back.

"Why are you here?" asked Freddie.

"Frank and or Jonah—" she rolled her eyes at this. "Is or was my boyfriend."

"Aah." Sam nodded. "—And why won't my cell phone work?

"There's no phone service here." she said.

"Why are you still here? Wouldn't he have taken you with him?" Freddie inquired.

Valerie sighed and walked over to the cabinet on her right and opened it. She smiled when she reached what she wanted—the first aid kit. Valerie threw it to Sam.

"He left me here to die, he doesn't care about me." she said simply.

Sam gaped at her and opened the first aid kit. She took out some alcohol and dabbed it on his wound, Freddie hissed.

"Look Benson," she began "We can't have you healed properly so endure the pain!"

"You don't have to-" he winced "-yell Sam…"

"Yelling is what I do now take the pain like a man!" she screamed dabbing the alcohol on his wound with cotton and hitting him over the head.

"Ow…" he put a hand on his head.

Sam continued to clean her husband's wound, it was deep and he needed stitches but he wasn't going to die. She figured she'd bandage it up and get into their car. Then she'd go to the hospital and they'd fix him up better, she never thought she'd say this but---thank God for Valerie.

"So what's going to happen to you Valerie?" Sam asked still cleaning the wound. Damn, why did it stop bleeding?

"Me? I'm going to stay here and die." she said simply.

Freddie groaned in pain. "You should come with us." he said.

"No it's—"

"Look Valerie, you're pregnant. Are you going to let your child die too?" Sam asked incredulously. "You can't let that happen, I won't let you."

Freddie looked at Sam and smiled. Valerie gaped at her.

"Fine." she said. "Maybe I can give it up for adoption."

Sam sighed and finished bandaging his wound. "Let's go."

Their car was parked out back; they'd make it out of that rotten forest in an hour if they were lucky.

()()---()()

They reached the end of the forest and were met with an extremely busy highway. Adelle blinked.

"How are supposed cross _that_?" she asked looking at the busy road.

Sean blinked. "I don't know. . . "

"Oh, don't tell me we're stuck here!" Adelle yelled in frustration.

"Okay." Danny said. "We're not stuck here."

"UGH." Adelle sighed.

"This isn't good." Sean groaned.

"You think?" Danny sighed.

"Hey…" Adelle's eyes brightened.

"Oh no she's got an idea…" Sean winced.

"Let's get a ride with someone." she nodded smiling.

"We don't know anyone on this road." Danny said.

"Who cares if it means we get a free ride home---unless one of you has money with you." she smirked.

"Let's do it." both boys smiled.

()()()—()()()

**A/N: So what did you all get for x-mas? I got mehself a tablet and that got me happy. I alwas get a bunch of lotion from my friends so nothing special. I partied all New Years Eve baybayy, lol. Okay not really just some dancing. 't. drink. Plus I can't anyways, whatever. I don't plan too either—I disapprove of drinking for whatever reason. So yeah. I found these 5 pages of a chapter long enough for you peeps, ahahah. Kat, my super bud, she gave me this manga (Japanese comic book) and it's so cute. She got me the 5****th**** volume by accident. –laugh- I need a new iPod…so it's money saving time. **

**^_^. No new converse until I get my new iPod and my UNBREAKABLE headphones. (my headphones break way too much. My last headphones lasted—2 weeks. Seriously)**

**Well till Chapter 27,**

**Ai **


	27. Self Inflicted

**A/N: A few months? Yea…hhaah…sorry :[ I take full responsibility. ;0, I'm on vacation right now [and I'm typing this and there's no internet] Yay.**

**Plus side: I got a new iPod [touchhhh] and so far the headphones are pretty good. [we shall see]. **

**Roflmao….?**

**Adelle**

**By Aimie **

**Chapter 27: "Self Inflicted"**

"Hellllooo!" Adelle cupped her hands by her mouth and gave another yell. "CAN SOMEONE GIVE US A RIDE!!!!!??"

Sean and Danny looked at each other and chuckled.

"That's not how you get a ride Dell" Sean laughed.

"Then what do you want me to do? Lift up, the skirt I don't have, show my leg and whistle?" she asked putting her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow mockingly.

"Never." He said laughing.

"Alright then Genius, what's your brilliant idea?" she asked.

"One of us stands in the middle of the highway and screams 'RIDE' and the two left just watch. I for one vote Danny to go be the guinea pig." Sean said nodding.

"HEY!" Danny said.

"He was kidding Danny." Adelle reassured him laughing. "Your idea is a no go, Sean."

"Aww…shit." Sean mumbled. "Alright then Dan the Man, any ideas?"

"Flail our arms in front of cars screaming 'ride'?"

"Sounds like a plan to me, come on Dell." Sean said pulling Adelle along.

"Okay" wince "Sam, where are you driving us to?"

"The hospital so that you can get that stitched up and Valerie can stay. I will go find our daughter." Sam said looking at nothing but the cars passing her by.

"But—"

"No buts Fredward, you're getting that looked at and I will go find her." She said determined.

"Fine, but if anything happens, I will jump into action too." He said.

"You won't be able to." She smirked.

"You know," Valerie broke her silence. "She could be anywhere."

"What?" Freddie turned his head to look at her.

"She was there. Where we were…but, I don't know if they took her…or if she escaped." Valerie said softly.

"Wha…you mean…she might not be with them?" Sam questioned.

"She could be anywhere." Valerie responded. "I'm not sure."

Sam swallowed. Freddie looked at Sam. This was going to be a long car ride.

"RIDE!" she said flailing her arms in front of her. A car drove over and parked on the side of the high way. They took that opportunity to run over to the car.

"Excuse me!" yelled Danny.

The person got of the car and turned around.

"Lady!" screamed Sean as he ran up to her. "Do you think you could please do us the favor of giving us a ride?"

"How many of ya'll?" she said popping her gum.

"Just 3." Danny said coming up with Adelle.

"A'iight but, I don't want no trouble ya hear?" she said putting hands on her hips and pointing to the back seats.

"Thank you so much." Adelle offered a smile and got into the car with the boys.

"Ya'll got her pregnant or something'?" the lady said beginning to drive on the highway again.

The boys eyes widened. "NO." the said.

"Just checkin' cuz ya'll never known in these parts." She said shrugging. "Where ya'll headin' to?"

"Seattle?" Adelle looked over at the boys.

"Seattle?!" the lady looked over at them. "That's far away."

"Where are we?" Danny asked.

"Welcome to Kansas." She said simply laughing lightly and looking at the busy road.

"Kansas?" Adelle looked over at Sean.

"I've never---"

"You mean, ya'll didn't know where you were?" she asked laughing lightly again and looking over briefly.

"Nope." Adelle shrugged.

"Seattle's pretty far away lil' miss." The lady said. "What be ya'lls names?"

"Alright well, I'm Sean." Sean pointed to himself. "She's Adelle and over there, the weirdo with the curly hair, that's Danny."

"Gee thanks, Sean." Danny sighed.

"I'm Rhonda nice to meet ya'll." She smiled. "I'd shake yo hand but I'm drivin'."

"Nice to meet you too." Adelle said smiling, she then hit the boys on the shoulder simultaneously.

"Nice to meet you too." The boys chanted in unison.

"You didn't have to hit me…" Sean said lightly.

"So what brings ya'll to Kansas?" asked Rhonda.

"My father." Danny responded quickly.

"Evil people." Adelle sighed rolling her eyes.

"Her." Sean pointed at Adelle.

"So you datin' or something?" Rhonda asked Adelle and Sean.

"Yeah." The said simultaneously.

"Fun. I don't understand how ya'll didn't know you were in Kansas though." She said furrowing her eyebrows.

"Well…" Adelle began.

"It's a long story." Said Danny.

"A funny, good one I hope." Rhonda said.

"Not really."

"Aw well I'm sure there be better times ahead." smiled Rhonda.

"I feel cliché." said Adelle softly. "Correction, I feel like a cliché. I feel like one of those movies…or like I'm in one of those movies and I can't get out."

"Which ones? Where the hero gets the girl and they live happily ever after?" Danny asked. "Or where by a huge turn of events the girl gets Stockholm's Syndrome and stays with the villain, makes him good and _they_ live happily ever after?"

Adelle turned to look at him. "You want the truth Danny?"

"Always."

"I…I don't know." she sighed.

"Hm. I guess the last thing you can lose is hope, eh?" Danny laughed bitterly.

"I guess, Danny. I guess." She smiled warmly.

"Can I be the hero?" Sean asked. "Or can I be the boyfriend that never gives up?"

"You can be both." Adelle said.

"And are you the damsel in distress?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No....I am a damsel but I am no way in distress." She laughed.

"So you're the headstrong girl with a quiet background?" he laughed.

"I guess I am." She said laughing.

"And I'm the villain turned good by his own captive?" Danny asked.

"Yep." Adelle nodded. "And together we're a fairytale."

"With a happy ending?" Sean reached for her hand.

"Always." She looked at him and squeezed his hand smiling.

They were going to soon be a short lived fairytale. One of those that were read to a child once and never opened again. A book dusty from its years on the shelf… that would be them.

**A/N: OOOOH. What do I mean by that???? oOoOOoooooh…lol. I probably have zero readers—but I could care less—CHA!. Lol.**

**I've been watching the abridged series of things too much.**

"**TIME TO JUMP INTO ACTION!" –naruto abridged [with masakox and vegeta3096[I probably wrote these names down wrong[?]]**

"**And now my hard lance will penetrate your moist cocoon!" – Yu-gi-oh! Abridged. [with littlekuriboh] [spelling? Again]**

**--**

**Yeah. My tummy hurts [ow]. Kill me? Okay don't LMAO. I'm bored and once I get internet I'll post this but not now. Cuz—there's no internet.**

…**..LFJDKFDJFLKDSF. I have 788 songs on my iPod! Ooh eh oooh eh!!!**

**Luff,**

**Aimieeeeeeeeeeeee? YES. **


End file.
